Super Smash Bros Gamer 2
by Twilight Okami
Summary: Sequel to the hit show, Super Smash Bros Gamer! The Smashers return and bring a friend along to get torture, and the reviewers get to suggest a torture and say who'll win! Rated T for violence and langague.
1. Chapter 1: Mario's 'Attack' Atemp

SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2

Chapter 1: Mario's 'Attack' Atemp

**Twilight Okami: Time for Disclaimer Time!**

**Smashers: -Gasp- TWILIGHT OKAMI!?**

**Twilight Okami: -grin- Hi everyone!**

**Smashers: What are you doing here!?**

**Twilight Okami: I'll tell you if you do the Disclaimer.**

**Smashers: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show… Wait, SHOW!?**

**Twilight Okami: XD!**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to my new show called…" Twilight Okami paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered.

"Yup, the sequel and second season of my hit show, Super Smash Bros Gamer!" Twilight Okami nodded.

"GOOGLE, BOBBLE!" The Audience cheered.

"….. Ya, anyway, the Smashers return with one friend along, and guess what? They think there going to a Resort Island! How naïve…" Twilight Okami explained.

Suddenly, the Smashers, along with one friend by each character came in with luggages, and they look around curiously.

"Where the heck are we?" Mario demanded.

"This isn't a Resort Island!" Kirby added.

"You are indeed right, Smashers" Twilight Okami stated and came out of the shadows.

The Smashers gasped. "TWILIGHT OKAMI!?"

Twilight Okami nodded. "The one and only"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS ISLAND!?" The Smashers demanded.

"Nothing much, for you and your friends are now apart of Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!" Twilight Okami explained.

"O_o…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The Smashers moaned.

"I thought I had enough torture last time!" Mario groaned sadly.

"I will never forget what happened to me!" Snake moaned.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "Well to bad, 'cause I won an Oscar for 'Best Hilarious Show' and the reviewers and Audience loved you guys" Twilight Okami finished.

"O_o" The Smashers still speechless.

"Then, why are we here?" Rosalina asked as she looked around.

"Oh, my host will explain to you guys" Twilight Okami replied.

"Who is the host? It ante Midna, 'cause I brought her here with me…" Zelda said as she looked at Midna. "To bash her" Zelda finished in a mumble.

"You'll see her, under the curtains" Twilight Okami explained.

Everyone turned to the red curtains, as it slowly started to pull up. As the curtain got up, it reviled a pale person with a black skirt; then brown eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and a red veil around her head. The Smashers gasped.

"ANNA!?" The screamed.

The blonde grinned. "Welcome back to the show, losers" She stated coldly.

The Smashers turned to Twilight Okami. "SHE WAS THE JUDGE LAST TIME!" They pointed out.

Twilight Okami simply shrugged. "She's cool, and after all, Midna appeared as host of two shows; Okami Truth and Dare and Super Smash Bros Gamer, so it makes it fair" Twilight Okami explained.

"…….." Smashers quiet.

Twilight Okami turned to the host. "Anna, do your thing, and start the show…" Twilight Okami declared and got off the stage.

"Sure thing Twilight Okami…" Anna nodded.

Once everything was arranged and our camera man, buck, deer, whatever was ready, Chopper, the show started.

"Hey all and welcome to…" Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"Hey, they got it wrong when I first started!" Midna called.

"Shut up, ya shit princess, I don't care!" Anna shouted.

"O_o" Midna speechless.

"Yes, where torture, is hilarious," She paused and turned to the Smashers and their friends/enemies. "And the best way to torture, is to torture these losers!"

"We're not losers!" Mario stated, but got slapped by Anna.

"Oh yes you are, plumper!" Anna shouted.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"And before we begin the first torture, let us see the list of who the Smash-losers brought as a friend to also get tortured!" Anna stated.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!" The Audience cheered.

"So Chopper, GET THE CRAP SIGN!!" Anna demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Chopper saluted like the army and got a billboard.

_Smashers Friend/Foe_

_Mario Rosalina_

_Luigi Baby Luigi and Baby Mario (Counted as one, they're bros)_

_Sonic Shadow_

_Zelda Midna_

_Link Ilia_

_Young Link Saria_

_Kirby Knuckle Joe_

_Meta Knight Nightmare_

_Peach Daisy_

_Snake Raiden_

_Game and Watch ROB (Forgot him in SSBG)_

_Donkey Kong Cranky Kong_

_Diddy Kong Dixie Kong_

_Fox Krystal_

_Falco Peppy_

_Wolf Leon_

_Pickachu Richu_

_Pichu Treeko_

_Jigglypuff Wigglypuff_

_Red Ash_

_Captain Falcon Dr. Stewart_

_Ganondorf Zant_

_King Dedede Waldee_

_Dr. Mario Dr. Peach (?)_

_Lucario Rilio_

_Mewtwo Mew_

_Bowser Bowser Jr._

_Yoshi Jr. Yoshi (Paper Mario: Thousand-Year Door)_

_Samus Dark Samus_

_Wario Wauluigi_

_Ness Porky_

_Lucas Claus_

_Pit Inuyasha (He has no one else!)_

_Ice Climbers Amy (From Sonic, O_o?)_

_Olimar Loulie_

"YEEEEE-PEEEEEEEE!!" The Audience cheered.

"Ya, and boy that's a lot" She said.

"70 tortures in the comp!" Chopper stated as he checked calculator.

"Which makes 70 chapters of torture!" Anna added.

"YA, YA AHHHHHHHHHH YA!!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o" Anna speechless.

"Ya, the Audience can be scary" Midna nodded.

"BOOOOOOOOO!!!" The Audience called and throw random rocks at Midna.

"AHHHHHH!!" Midna screamed and covered her eyes.

"All right Audience, calm down" Twilight Okami called.

The Audience calmed down and sat peacefully, but one member got a rock in hand. Anna noticed, and turned to the Smashers and their friends. (I'll call 'em the Torturers).

"Excuse me" Anna said.

She went into the Audience and smashed the Audience member with a rock in hand. The member screamed like a girl and left the building. Then, Anna got back to the stage.

"Now, where was I?" She asked the Torturers.

"O_o" Torturers speechless for what she did previously.

"Oh, and before we begin the show, let us kick it in with our first judge! He is a guy who defines the word 'villain' and 'evil' and is a shaman! He is," She pauses as she looks down at the cards. "WHAT THE SHAMAN!? HAO!" She stated.

The Audience cheered as Hao from Shaman King came and sat down on a chair, behind the judge table like in SSBG. He gave a smile to the Fangirls who fainted.

"Well, well, well, guess I'm back on the show, but now as a judge! Never thought I would, but thanks Twilight Okami" Hao said.

"No problem" Twilight Okami replied.

"Oh, come on Twilight Okami, do we need him?" Anna groaned.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "Sorry, but he's cool, and different from the villains who are always dull" Twilight Okami explained.

Hao turned to see Anna and smiled seductively. "Oh, Anna! I didn't notice you; must be your beauty that blinded my eyes" He winked.

Anna shivered. "I'm taken Hao, thank you very much" She explained.

He smiled, but sat quietly.

"Ok, let us see our first torture! He is a plumber who is world phenomenon, don't know why, and was the winner of Super Smash Bros Gamer! Give it up for the moron, Mario!" Anna stated.

"I'm not a moron! And NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! THE HOROR!!" Mario moaned.

"Ya, whatever. Let's see what a got," She paused and looked down. "Ouch…" she muttered.

"Oh crap, what is it?" Mario demanded.

"You have to face Hooktail and Gloomtail at once, saying first 'You guys are the worst bosses ever!' and then sing 'Sexy Chick', by David Guetta feat Akon!" Anna explained.

"O_o, NOOOOOOOOOO!!! JUST MY SHIT LUCK!!" Mario moaned more.

"Whoopey-doo, I don't give a shit what you think, just do the torture, or I'll kill you" Anna threaten and got a Rifle.

Mario gasped. "O_o, isn't that the rifle you used when you were a judge?" Mario asked nervously.

Anna nodded. "Darn right it was, so you best to be on my good side, if you want to live" She glared.

"If she has one" Kirby whispered.

Kirby got shot in the head, and the Audience gasped. Kirby screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH, AHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHH!" Kirby screamed and got shot again.

"AAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! SHUT THE SHIT UP, AND JUST FAINT!" Anna groaned.

"Ok!" Kirby declared and fainted.

"O_o" Everyone speechless beside Anna.

Whoa, we have a weird ball in the comp!

"Alright, Mario, go and do the torture!" Anna declared.

"O_o" Mario still speechless. "SHIT!!" He swore.

* * *

Mario got to a castle magically and then saw Hooktail and Gloomtail from Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door, and sneak up beside them and the two sisters' notice him.

"ZOMG, IT'S YOU!!!!" They screamed.

Mario took a huge breath. "You guys are the worst bosses ever!" Mario screamed.

The two dragons gritted their teeth madly. "OMGOSH, HOW DARE YOU!!! DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!" They screamed.

Music out of nowhere played, and Chopper didn't even activate the music, which you got to admit is creepy, but they do it in the games, so-

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone screamed.

FINE!! Moving along, Mario began singing!

Mario: _**Yes, I can see her! 'cause every girl hey wants to be here! Oh she's achiever! Feel the same, and I want to meet her! –Smashed by their paws- CRAP-They say she low down! Just a rumor I don't believe her! –Bitten on nose- ZOM- They say she needs to slow down! The badest thing around, round! She's nothing like a girl you ever seen befo- -Got burned-**_

Hooktail and Gloomtail left him, and Chopper brought Mario back.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!" The Audience laughed once Mario got back.

"Hmmmmm!" Mario grumbled.

"Whoa, Mario, I didn't know what you look like when you got brunt" Rosalina chuckled.

"Heh, heh, sorry Mario, but that is funny!" Peach chuckled too.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Show's how much of a loser you really are!" Anna laughed.

"Grrrr…." Mario collapsed.

"Whoa, I'm so scared! Not!" Anna sassed and turned to Hao. "Hao, what do you think?" She asked.

"HEHEHEHE!! That was a great start for the show! A 4.5 for me!" Hao chuckled.

"Ya, what ever shit boy" Anna muttered.

Hao gasped. "SHIT BOY!?" He asked.

"Hey, what do you think?" Anna asked.

…. Oh, you takin' to me?

"Yeah, I'm taking to you" She said.

I'm not a judge, so don't count the score but 4.5 for me myself.

"Alright then, we'll be back on…" Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"Where torture is hilarious!" Twilight Okami called.

YAAAA-HOOOOO!!! Oh, and reviewers, give us a suggestion on the next torture! NHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Author's Note: There, the first chapter of Super Smash Bros Gamer 2! There won't be a season 3, and I may not update the next few days, for I need a little break, okay? Plz review, if you want to torture one Torturers, and give us your scores! Oh and when words are underline like that, means the writer is speaking if you didn't know! Review so I know if it's good!

P.S: The 'Hit the Audience member, scream like girl' came from Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door gameplay!


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi Da GhostBuster!

Chapter 2: Luigi Da GhostBuster!

**Twilight Okami: Guess what!**

**Jr. Yoshi: Disclaimer Time?**

**Twilight Okami: Nope, we got our first review and torture!**

**Torturers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Shadow: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

**Sonic: You seem quite calm!**

**Shadow: -Does dramatic pose- I am the Ultimate Life form.**

**Everyone: -_-**

"WWWWWHOOOOOO!!! This is great- Oh hi, and welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"AUSTRALIAN IDOL!!" The Audience cheered.

"WHAT THE SHAMAN!? IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2 YA SISSIES!!" Anna shouted.

"O_o, _**we're big kids now!**_" The Audience sang.

"O_o, moving along from that randomness, let us get to the next torture!" Anna stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The Torturers screamed.

"Shut up ya big girls!" She shouted.

"O_o" Torturers speechless.

"Anyway, we got our first review, and this is what the reviewer suggested!" Anna explained.

Chopper looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"YA PIECE OF CRAP, CLICK THE BUTTON ON THE REMOTE!!!" Anna screamed.

"Oh, ya, I knew that!" Chopper realized and clicked the button on the remote.

On the screen came a picture of a random guy, speaking a French Accent.

"_Welcome to learning French, repeat after me! Bonjour Ma cheire!_" The guy pleaded.

"HUH?"

"Oh, wrong button, eh, he" Chopper chuckled nervously.

A member of the Audience got up. "You guys are weirdoes!" He shouted.

Anna turned to him, and shot him in the head with her Rifle, which the guy collapsed and then turned to the Torturers.

"That's what he gets when he insults us" She said.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"You never used a Rifle in your adventures with Yoh!" Hao stated.

"Ya, so? I just learnt how to use one; if you are going to be seductive like last time, I'll shoot you" Anna stated.

"O_o, bet you can't!" Hao protested.

"Yes I can!" Anna protested back.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!!"

Anna smirked. "Yes you can"

"No I can't!"

"Oh, sure, you can!" Anna smiled.

"AAAAAGHHHHH!! THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!! IF I SAY YOU CAN SHOOT ME, THEN OBVIOUSLY, YOU CAN!!!" Hao screamed madly.

Anna shrugged. "What ever you say, girlie" She got out her Rifle and pointed to him.

Hao had his eyes widen. "Wait a minute!" Hao began thinking what he said and panicked. "DEAR GOD, DON'T SHOOT ME!!" Hao screamed.

Anna shot the Rifle and it shot his arm. "I just did…" She grinned.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"….. Can't we just get along?" Daisy asked nervously.

"Maybe, but Chopper, get back to what you were doing" Anna demanded.

"…. Ya…" Chopper replied awkwardly and pressed the right button.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_YAY! SEASON 2 IS HERE! :D I loved this torture! And also, you have the baby Yoshi you get as a partner in the Thousand Year Door on this season? SWEET!_

_Suggestion (We only choose one): You could have Luigi have go back to the mansion, start annoying the ghosts in there, then sing Ghost Busters while being tied to a chair getting bashed by them!_

"O_o, there is NO way I'm going back to that mansion!" Luigi cringed and shivered.

"Why is that Luigi?" Dixie Kong asked.

"Because I'm scared of ghosts!" Luigi shivered and screeched.

"THERE'S GHOSTS IN THE MANSION!?" Krystal, Ilia, and Midna screamed.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't tell me that you sissies are afraid of ghosts"

"BUT WE ARE!!" The girls and Luigi screamed.

"Well I'm not" Anna stated.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A SHAMAN!!" They added.

"At least I don't cry in Independence Day!" Anna protested

"THE MOTHER DIES!!!" Krystal, Ilia, Midna and Luigi protest back.

"NOT IN A PAINFUL, SAD WAY!!"

"YOU'RE HEARTLESS!!" They shouted.

The Audience gasped, and Anna sighed madly, and got her Rifle out and pointed at Luigi.

"Just do me a favor"

"What is it?" Luigi asked frighten.

"GO TO THE STUPID MANSION!!" She screamed and shot a bullet at his foot.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Luigi screamed like a girl.

* * *

Luigi was brought to the Mansion, with scary, creepy music coming out of nowhere, and of course Chopper following. Luigi was at the door. (The mansion from Luigi's Mansion), and looked at Chopper.

"D-do I have to do this?" He shuttered.

Chopper simply nodded. Luigi gulped, and went in slowly, and peeked in.

"Hello?" He called.

Suddenly, the whole room was with all the ghosts including the bosses, such as King Boo him self! Dun, dun, dun! Ya, everyone sings that, be-

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone beside Luigi and Chopper shout.

FINE, WHATEVA! So, Luigi goes in but lies on the floor.

"I can't do this crap torture, I'm scared!" Luigi screamed.

"Oh for- I'll help him!" Anna groaned.

She magically appeared beside Luigi, lifted his head, and stuffed a cup of Coffee. Suddenly, Luigi looked up, with burning eyes.

"RAAAAAAAAARR!!! LET'S DANCE BABY!!!" He screamed.

Luigi went around the whole mansion, insulting ghosts badly, which got mad and stacked him. Back at the stage.

"What have you done to the older me?" Baby Luigi asked.

"Everyone goes hyper when they drink Coffee" Anna explained and return back to the stage.

When Luigi insulted every ghost he fainted.

Once he woke up, he wasn't his hyper self. He blinked and looked around and saw himself tied to a chair.

"OMG, where am I?"

"HAHAHAHA!! YOU HAVE RETURN LUIGI" King Boo chuckled.

"OH CRAP!! King Boo!?" Luigi asked.

"Ya, me, and now GET READY TO BE BASHED BY ALL GHOSTS!!" King Boo decided, whistled to the ghosts to bash him.

Then, music came out of nowhere, thanks to Chopper.

Luigi: _**Dun dun dun dun nu nun u nun u nu!! –Being bashed by the Baby Ghost- CR-GHOST BUSTERS!! Dun dun dun dun nu nun un un –Got hit by the Dog Ghost- SHIT!! OW, OW- Ghost Busters! Dun nu- -Got smashed badly got Cortez- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HE- AAGGHHHH!! -collapses-**_

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" The Audience laughed once Luigi returned.

"HAHAHA!! SUCH A LOSER AND A GIRLIE!" Anna teased.

"WHHHAAAA!!" Luigi cried like a baby.

"…. Um, Hao, what do you think?" Anna asked awkwardly.

"HEHEHE!! A 5 for me! LOL!!" He laughed.

"Ya, thought so! Soooo thanks our reviewer for the torture, and we'll be back on…" Anna paused.

"DRAGON DRIVE!!" The Audience cheered.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP, SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!!" Anna screamed.

"O_o, _**Bad boy, bad boys! Whatcha goin' do? Whatcha goin' do when they come for you?**_" The Audience sang.

"O_o" Anna speechless.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Hao added.

"Hey, that's my line!" Twilight Okami moped.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you _laguzgirl13_ for the suggest torture! Thanks _laguzgirl _and _gamerofloz _for reviewing and faving! Don't be surprise if I don't review a lot, for I need a break ok? 68 tortures to go, so suggest torture if you want it in!


	3. Chapter 3: Fox's Worst Movie

Chapter 3: Fox's Worst Movie

**Twilight Okami: Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**Torturers: NOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Twilight Okami: Ya, scream! Anyway, Disclaimer Time!**

**Sonic: I'll do it, 'because I'm Twilight Okami's favorite character.**

**Yoshi: I want to do it!**

**Anna: No, I'll do it, 'cause I'm awesome.**

**Sonic: NO I WILL!!**

**Anna: DREAM ON!!**

**Twilight Okami: I don't anything but the show… **

"WHHHOOOO!! WE'RE BACK- Oh, sorry, welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" The Audience cheered.

"Super Smash Bros 2 to be correct! And now, let us begin the show!" Anna declared.

"BRIIIIIITTTTTTTNEEEEEY!!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o?" Anna speechless.

"And today is Easter Monday!" Daisy called happily.

"So we get a day off!" Mario cheered.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!!" The Torturers cheered loud.

"Heck no, this is a special torture!" Anna stated.

"OHHHHHHHH!!" The Torturers moaned.

"So, before we begin, we have a new judge!" Anna explained.

Hao raised his eyes brows. Suddenly the music 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake feat Timbaland played.

"Where's that music coming from?" Anna wondered

"How interesting" Hao muttered.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"…Ok, anyway this judge is from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and is a guardian from a village I can't be bothered to call it! Give it up for vomit color hair, Saria!" Anna introduced.

The Audience cheered as Saria next to Hao, and smiled at everyone and gave a sexy wink when she noticed Young Link.

"Whoa, I never thought I would be in a show or on TV-" Saria paused as she got interrupted.

"You been when young kids played The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, idiot" Anna explained.

"… Oh ya, and thanks Twilight Okami!" Saria called.

"No problem" Twilight Okami replied.

'Sexy Back' plays again. "This is a nice day and the Holidays are just wonderful, but, let's start the show" Hao said.

Music stops.

"… That music is freaking me out; and I don't know why you said something random, but let us begin the torture!" Anna stated.

"My score for Mario was 4 and for Luigi 5!" Saria called.

"Shut up, beach!" Anna called.

"O_o" Saria speechless.

"Chopper, turn on the TV!" Anna demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Chopper saluted.

Chopper pushed the button on the remote and on the screen pop up a HUGE spoiler to the end of Monster Hunter Tri!

"Crap! We don't want spoilers" Chopper chuckled and switch channels as Anna glared at him.

_Reviewer: Foxpilot_

_Ooh, new show, new theme. RIFLE OF DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!_

_Things are looking quite nice once again._

_Suggestion: I've been pissed at Fox for awhile because of something he did to Kryst-_

Anna shoves Krystal. "Sorry, you shouldn't be reading this"

"Huh-why?" Krystal demanded but was pushed off the stage and fell unconscious.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

_-Krystal. So, he should watch his break up with Krystal for as long as possible, eyes held open, while being skewered with hot brands._

"O_o, I CA- wait a minute, how did the reviewer know about my break up?" Fox demanded.

"You broke up with Krystal? Harsh" Zelda said.

"Not to ruin this moment, but we best to do this torture" Anna added.

"But I can't, IT'S SO DEPRESSING!!" Fox screamed sadly.

"I don't give a crap, so do it" Anna said.

"NO!" Fox moaned.

"DO IT!!"

"NO!!" Fox turned around and crossed his arms.

"Hey everyone, I'll give free tickets to see Milley Cyrus is anyone does this torture!" Anna called.

Fox turned and rush to the chair, and looked at Anna.

"Where are my tickets?" Fox asked.

Anna smirked and got shackles. She ties them around Fox's ankles and wrists, then sewed his eyes high with hot burns, which made him scream.

"I lied" She admitted.

"Oh shit…" Fox muttered sadly.

"Language"

"Hey, why t-" Fox got interrupted by a Tazer shock.

"WATCH THE SHIT LANGUAGE!" Anna yelled.

"O_o" Fox speechless.

Ana puffed and turned to Chopper. "Chopper, put on the video" Anna demanded.

Chopper nodded and put up the break up video and Fox screamed in mercy, with the fire reaching 1000 degrees!

"AAAAH, CRAP!! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS VIDEO!?!" Fox demanded over screams.

"Nintendo found this video sad, so I took it for free!" Twilight Okami explained.

"DAM YOUUUU!!" Fox screamed as the fire burnt him more.

Whoa… This IS depressing! Fox that was a shameful thing you did to Krystal-

"SHUT UP!" Fox shouted.

Oh, now you're getting it!

The hot brands reached two times hotter, and the video became sadder.

"AAAAGHHHH!!! I'M SORRY!!" Fox screamed merciful.

Too bad, Fox boy, for I think you and Krystal make a cute couple! What a loser!

* * *

After 20 minutes of the most shocking experience in Fox's life, since that time he tired to kick someone high, and fell backwards, was panting madly, his eyes shaking from the fire. The Audience laughed, and then started sobbing sadly.

What the heck? The Audience crying? Seriously, this show is-

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone yelled.

ALRIGHT, FINE!! Anna chuckled.

"Boy, that was one 'wonderful' moment in your life, eh Fox?" Anna asked, and Wolf laughed hard.

Fox muttered curses. "I'm sooo depressed!" Fox sobbed.

"Horray for you," Anna paused and turned to the Judges. "Judges, what do you think?" She asked.

Yet again, 'Sexy Back' played again, and Anna groaned and turned to Chopper.

"Chopper, quit playing Sexy Back!" Anna shouted.

"But I'm not playing the song!" Chopper called.

Anna turned to Hao, who had a Mobile Phone that played 'Sexy Back' and he grinned.

"Hao, quit playing that annoying song!" Anna demanded.

"Oh come on! This song represents how sexy I am!" He called with a smirk.

"WE LOVE YOU HAO!! YOU'RE SO SMEXY!!" Some Fangirls from the Audience shrieked.

"See?" Hao stated as he turned to Anna.

"Don't make me shoot you" Anna called and got her Rifle.

"O_o" Hao switched off the music. "… Alright then. My score is 4" Hao stated awkwardly, and put the song on, low volume.

"I can hear it!" Anna yelled.

Hao switches it off. "Alright, alright, you win!" He gave up.

"Saria?" Anna called.

"O_o, um, I give it a 3" Saria replied, frighten by Anna.

"Cool, guess we'll be back on…" Anna paused.

"MASTER CHIEF!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2 YA DORKS!!" Anna shouted.

"HAPPY EASTER!!" Everyone else called.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami finished.

I'm bringin' sexy back! Ya! The mother boy's don't know how to act! Ya! I think it's special what's behind your back-

"END THE CHAPTER!!!" Everyone yelled.

I JUST DID!!!

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you _Foxpilot_ for the suggestion for this chapter, and I'm a FoxXKrystal fan too! Thank you my reviewers for reviewing and faving! I'm on the holidays, so don't be surprise that I don't update, for everyone needs a break! XD!

That 'Sexy Back' song playing when one person sings is from the Yu Gi Oh Abridged Series on YouTube (Episode 22 and 40), which is hilarious!

P.S: HAPPY EASTER MONDAY!!


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Get Enough Kirby?

Chapter 4: Can't Get Enough Kirby?

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Bowser: I'll do it! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: Hey Bowser, why do you kidnap Peach all the time?**

**Bowser:… I don't know…**

**Kirby: Nor Twilight- -Fells unconscious-**

**Twilight Okami and Bowser: O_o…???**

"YAAAAAAA BABY!! THIS SHOW- Oh, hey, and welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"AMERICAN IDOL!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" Anna screamed.

"O_o, _**I'm out of town, and we only got four minutes! (frick-a-frick-a) four minutes, ya!**_" The Audience sang.

"O_o, anyway, let us move out of the weirdest Audience ever in history…" Anna stated awkwardly.

The Audience got some rocks and were about to throw them at Anna, until she got out her Rifle and pointed at the Audience.

"Don't try it with me, or you'll regret it…" She said.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

The Audience put away the rock or what ever they were about to throw, and act natural.

"Alright, let us see our next torture for the next Dead Pe- I mean Torturers!" Anna declared.

Instead of Chopper pushing the button, Jinx came with remote and smiled at everyone in the Audience.

"JINX!?" The Audience called.

"It's ok everyone, I invited her from OnyxSarune18!" Twilight Okami explained.

"OHHHHHH!!" The Audience realized and calm down.

"Yeah, and thanks Twilight Okami!" Jinx called and switched the button on the remote.

The screen show a recording of the Double Take song parody of Britney Spears' Circus.

'Britney' (She's not actually Britney): _**There are two types of Britney in my brain. The one the sound of mind, and the ones that's insane! –Takes drugs with Vodka- One day- -Screen switches off-**_

"Oh, I was enjoying it" Midna moaned.

"Too bad, princess" Anna said as she glanced at Midna and back at the screen.

Jinx pressed the other button, but it show ANOTHER Double Take Parody song of Beyoncé's All The Single Ladies.

'Beyoncé': _**It's humiliating. It's debating. Guys are salivating. Girls are overlaying. Dykes self-simulating- -Switches screen off-**_

"GET TO THE STUPID TORTURE!!" Anna demanded.

"Ok, ok!" Jinx screamed and kicked the right button.

_Reviewer: OnyxSarune18_

_AWESOME! I love it, I love it! I GOD HAM LOVE IT! Take that Fox! Anyway, great chapter!_

_Suggestion: You fat mother (Beep), stop eating so much! (Hands Twilight/Twilight Okami chocolate cereal, laxative milk, and bowl) Feed this to him/Kirby and blow him to bits and sing Wannabe by the Spice Girls-_

"Wait a minute," Kirby pauses and reads laptop. "The review didn't say, '_and sing Wannabe by the Spice Girls_'!" Kirby pointed out.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "I don't care, 'cause I'm the Dark Comedian, and I can do what I want, for it's my own show!" Twilight Okami explained.

"O_o…. Screw you!" Kirby screamed.

"I know you love me" Twilight Okami nodded.

"-_-" Kirby quiet.

Twilight Okami snapped her fingers, and then magically she got a chocolate cereal, laxative milk and bowl, mixed the stuff together.

"And you like food, it's almost like you 'Wannabe' eating food everyday" Twilight Okami added, and then chuckled as she put food poison in it.

"I SAW THAT!" Kirby yelled frighten.

"Don't care!" Twilight Okami called, and went on the stage. "Play Back!"

"Stop plagiarism 'So You Think You Can Dance' quote!" Baby Mario called.

"I do what I want, and that's not what plagiarism is" Twilight Okami explained.

Jinx puts on the music, and Twilight Okami starts feeding him.

Kirby: _**-Muffling- Yo, I tell you what want, what I really, really want! So tell me what you want, -Getting fatter- what you really, really want! I'll tell you want, what I really, really want!-Getting fatter, muffling worse- So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!-Fat as a whale, muffling barely heard, and that's when the translator comes in- I want a-a-a-a, I want a really, really, really, want to sing it ah! If you want my future! Forget my past! If you want to get with me, you better make it fast! –Blows up-**_

The Audience laughs at the spluttered Kirby, and Kirby is magically put together. He glares at Twilight Okami who smirks happily along with Jinx.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!! That's what pink beach ball gets! HAHAH!!" Anna laughs.

Kirby mutters curses. "Hey Twilight Okami, why wasn't the song 'Just Eat It' by Weird Al Yankovic played?" Kirby asked…?

Twilight Okami shrug. "We can do that dare again if-" Twilight Okami gets interrupted.

"NO! NO MORE!!!" Kirby screamed.

"Oh, how sad… Not as sad as the Cloverfield ending thou," Anna paused and turned to the Judges. "Judges?"

'Sexy Back' starts playing again. "HAHAHAHA!! I give it a 5!!" Hao chuckled.

"Oh for the love of crap, that song is really annoying!" Anna groan.

"But I am-" Hao was interrupted when a sandal hit his head and fell unconscious.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"And I give it a 4.5" Saria stated awkwardly and winks at Young Link.

"Wait a minute!" Young Link realized. "Aren't you supposed to be tortured with me?" Young Link asked.

"Hey, you're right!" Twilight Okami called.

She pressed a button, and Saria was shot at the stage and screamed like a baby.

"SHIIIITTTT!!" She swore and broke the wooden stage.

"You have to pay for it" Twilight Okami stated.

"Dam you Young Link!" Saria shouted and tackled him.

"OWW!!" Young Link screeched and bashed Saria.

The two tackled, and pretty much no one cared, then Zelda tackled Midna.

"I WAITED FOR THIS!!!" Zelda screamed as she punched Midna.

"ME TOO!!" Midna yelled and kicked Zelda between the legs.

"Crap, here we go again!" Twilight Okami slapped her fore head.

Anna cheered happily. "WHHOOOO!!! THIS IS ENTER TAMENT!!!" She cheered.

"Agree!" Jinx cheered and recorded the fight.

"Well we'll be back on…" Anna paused and recorded the fight.

"X FACTORS!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS FOR SHAMAN SAKES!!" Anna screamed.

"_**It doesn't matter!**_" The Audience sang a song quote from the song 'It Doesn't Matter' by September.

"O_o" Anna speechless.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami finished.

* * *

Author's Note: Jinx belongs to _OnyxSarune18_ and thanks to him for faving and suggesting the torture too! :D! I got a new story that will be put up!

It's actually been on the net for few months, but on Super Smash Bros/Kingdom Hearts crossover. So, later on in the month or so, I'll put it on the Super Smash Bros fanfiction. As always, thank you my reviewers! :D, ^_^!

P.S: I may delete 'The Chronicles of Spyro: A New Legend', for I don't think I'll be able to finish it… DX! But, the goods news is that I'll replace it with my other new Spyro story!

It may be called 'The Tales of Spyro: Dark over Light'. Basically, the story line will be a little bit like 'The Chronicles of Spyro' but different.

You may PM me or review if you want your OC's in the story, and I'll see what I can do.

Also, you can choose if I should delete my Spyro fic…

P.S: Hope all of you are enjoying the Holidays! XD!


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf The 'Hero'

Chapter 5: Wolf The 'Hero'

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Shadow: You don't need to tell us…**

**Wolf: Let's get on with this crap, I'm getting bored.**

**Twilight Okami: You know? You two look alike, so are you both gay?**

**Shadow and Wolf: O_o?????**

**Twilight Okami: Kidin' and I don't own anything!**

**Shadow and Wolf: O_o??**

**Twilight Okami: What? **

"YAAAAAAHOOOOO!! I'M ABOUT TO GET- Oh, hi, and welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"AUSTRALIA GOT TALENT!!" The Audience cheered.

"DO YOU NEED A BLOODY SCRIPT!? IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" Anna screamed.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"She needs to head to Anger Management class" Kirby whispered, but got hit in the head by a sandal.

"Shut up you pink crap!" Anna called.

"…" Kirby quiet, for he got knocked out.

"Anyway, since Saria wasn't supposed to be judge previously, we have two special guest judges! They are from laguzgirl13 fic, _My Yoshi Story_ and well I can't be bothered to describe them! Give it up for Zoë and Riley!" Anna introduced.

The Audience cheered happily as Zoë and Riley sat next to Hao, and waved to the Audience.

"Yay! We're on the show, Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!" Zoë smiled.

"Ya! Thanks Twilight Okami for bringing us here!" Riley added.

"It's ok; I mean we need to be evil- I mean, nice to the Torturers!" Twilight Okami replied.

"O_o" Torturers speechless.

"And what are your scores?" Anna asked.

"We give Mario 4.5, Luigi 5, Fox 3 and Kirby 4.5!" Zoë and Riley both replied.

"Cool, so let us now get to the next torture!" Anna cheered happily.

"OH, OH, AKALAK, OH, OH!!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o" Anna speechless.

"-_-" Judges nothing.

"Sooo, CHOPPER BRING IN THE BOARD!!" Anna demanded.

Some buck would have gone to the board, but he wasn't here! Everyone looked around and began murmuring.

"Where in the heavens is he!?" Anna demanded.

Twilight Okami was humming and a thought came to her. "Oh! He said he was going to the show Jeopardy!" Twilight Okami explained.

"At a time like this!?" Anna asked.

"Ya, weird huh?" Twilight Okami nodded.

"Author! You best to do something!" Anna yelled.

Make me blonde.

"I sure will!" Anna puffed.

Do it and I'll tell everyone you got, um, you know with Yoh last time in Super Smash Bros Gamer!

Anna gulped and blushed furiously, and the Tortures looked at her curiously.

"Ok, fine, let's just get a different camera person!" Anna demanded.

"Might as well" Olimar said and went to the camera.

"Ok, the crap guy, now, GET TO THE BLOODY BOARD!!" Anna screamed Commando style.

"Yes ma'am!" Olimar saluted and clicked a button on the remote.

On the TV/board popped the show Double Jeopardy with Chopper playing.

"WHAT THE SHAMAN!?" Anna called.

"_What is the Capital of Norway?" The host asked on the screen._

_Chopper buzzed in. "Oslo!" He called._

"_Correct!" He cheered, and $100 dollars was added to Chopper._

"CHANGE THE SHIT CHANNLE, OR I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL CHOPPER!!" Anna called.

"Ok!" Olimar replied, frighten.

Olimar clicked the right button this time an-

"Hey Author, do you like me now?" Olimar asked happily.

Bull shit! Not in a trillion years or eva, I HATE YOU!!

"O_o!!!" Olimar stare at shock.

And since I'M the Author, I will change your name to Olicrap!

Olimar gasped. "YOU WOULDN'T!" Olicrap said, and gasped again, more shock.

I just did, toots!

"CAN WE BLOODY GET THE SHIT ON WITH THIS!?! I WANT TO SEE MORE VIOLENCE!!!!" Anna demanded.

Then go ahead and check on the board!

"-_-" Anna giving a blank, poker-face.

_Reviewer: Fox pilot_

_HAHAHAHAHA! I am a FoxXKrystal manic, but I enjoyed it So much!_

_Suggestion: Wolf face Rogue Squadron from the Star Wars universe. They get X-wings with lasers and homing proton torpedoes. Wolf gets… a pinwheel!_

"O_o……" Wolf really speechless.

"Well then, this is new, Wolf speechless" Anna sassed.

"I WILL DIE FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP!!" Fox screamed.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

"SO? SO!? YOU DON'T CARE!?!" Wolf demanded.

"Ah, no, I don't care" Anna admitted.

"O_o" Wolf more speechless.

"Good thing my dare wasn't as bad as his…" Fox whispered to Falco.

"Alright wolf-boy, got and fight a whole squadron of Rogue" Anna demanded.

"Nooo way! You can't make me!" Wolf crossed his arms.

"I have a Rifle" Anna stated.

"I got a gun" Wolf pointed his gun at her.

"And I have a grenade" Anna added and show a grenade.

"O_o… Ok, I'll go, it's no big deal" Wolf nodded and went to a random place in the universe with no oxygen.

* * *

"AGGGHH!! I CAN'T BREATH FOR SHIT SAKE!!" Wolf chocked.

"That's the whole point, moron" Anna stated.

"-_-" Wolf blank.

Suddenly, out of the sky, a pinwheel fell in his hand, and then a screech came from the distance. Wolf looked up to see the Rogue Squadron coming in the area with all the weapons from the review.

"ZOMG, HOLLY SHIT!!!" Wolf screamed.

The X-wings fired homing torpedoes at Wolf, and he ran screaming like a little girl. Fox was recording this all the way with a huge smirk on his face. Wolf turned and charged with the pinwheel and jumped at the ship.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" He screamed.

"Whoa, dude, this guy is crazy!" Thee guy in the X-wing called.

"Let's terminate him!" Another guy said.

One X-wing shot an electric ball, which hit Wolf in the back, and then he got paralyzed.

"Wha? THIS WASN'T IN THE REVIEW!!" Wolf screamed.

"I make up the rules, for it's MY show" Twilight Okami smirked.

"CURSE YOU TWILIGHT OKAMI!!!" Wolf screamed and got blown up.

* * *

After 5 minutes of huge violence, Wolf returned, burning like ash, with some blood dripping from him. The Audience laughed, and so did Fox, Krystal and Falco.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT WAS ONE 'WAKE UP' CALL!" Anna laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!!" The Audience laughed.

"Stop it!" Wolf whinced.

"You shut the crap up, you woos!" Anna commented and turned poker face.

"…." Wolf quiet.

"Judges? And Hao, don't put the song on" Anna glared.

Hao looked up, and quickly threw his mobile phone away, and chuckled.

"This is indeed a hilarious show! Hahahahah!! A 5" Hao chuckled.

"And we give it 5!" Zoë and Riley cheered and laughed happily.

"Great, and we-" Anna got interrupted when someone called out.

"I'm back everyone!" Someone with a young voice called.

Everyone turn to see Chopper return with a luggage of cash from Jeopardy.

"How was it?" Chopper called.

Anna gritted her teeth, jump off the stage, and slapped Chopper hard with her left hand of doom.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU CROSS-DRESSER BUCK!?!" Anna demanded madly.

"Um, playing Jeopardy" Chopper replied nervously.

"YOU BEACH!!" Anna said and cracked her knuckles.

"OH CRAP!" Chopper screamed and ran.

"GRRRRRRR!!" Anna screamed and charged, trying to get Chopper.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Chopper screamed.

"WE'LL BE BACK ON…" Anna said as she chased Chopper, and got a random club out of nowhere.

"THE FARMER WANT'S A WIFE!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" Anna called.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" The Audience replied.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you _Fox pilot _for the suggestion, and yes, I would like to use your OC Greg as a special guest judge, if you don't mind. And Zoë and Riley belong to _laguzgirl13_!

P.S: If you want your OC as a judge for one chapter or so, just PM me or say so in your review. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Double Torture

Chapter 6: Double Torture!

**Twilight Okami: GUESS WHAT!?!**

**Sonic: More torture?**

**Twilight: -_-, well, ya, but… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!**

**Judges: WHOOOOA!!**

**Audience: YYYYYYYAAAAAA!!**

**Torturers: Horary for you…**

**Twilight Okami: All bow before Ice Queen T!**

**Anna: Hey, I'm the Ice Queen! And Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: Oh, sorry, heh, all bow beofre Twilight Okami! BWWHHAHA!!**

**Everyone: -_-…**

"ALL RIGGGGGGHHHHT!!! It's on- Oh, hi and welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"Hey, they got it right!" Midna stated.

"I gave them some scripts to read" Anna explained and shows a script.

"O_o" Midna speechless.

"Anyway, today is a really important day!" Anna stated.

"Is Monster Hunter Tri out!?" The Torturers asked.

"Much better, and no" Anna said.

"Is Avatar on Blue-Ray!?" The Torturers asked again.

"Much better, and no, not yet" Anna replied.

"We're out of the Show for ever!?!" The Torturers asked more glee.

"No way!" Anna snorted.

"THEN WHAT THE CRAP IS IT!?!" They demanded.

"IT'S TWILIGHT OKAMI'S BIRTHDAY!!" Anna screamed happily.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!" Everyone cheered happily.

"Darn right is!" Twilight Okami grinned like at the Oscar Awards.

"O_o" Torturers really speechless.

"And since it's MY birthday, we'll have double torture!" Twilight Okami smirked.

"O_o, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The Torturers moaned.

"Alright! More blood baby!!" Anna cheered.

"So, let's make my favorite blond go and take the first torture from one of our reviewers" Twilight Okami gestured.

"Oh shucks" Anna blushed in an emotional manor.

"I'll do my job!" Chopper stated and clicked a button on the remote, and it put the right channel on.

"Finally!" Anna sighed.

"Does the TV have Fox?" Falco asked.

"WHAT!?" Fox asked in shock.

"Not you, 'Fox' the other Fox cable" Shadow stated.

"Oh…" Fox realized.

"So, let's see what we got…" Anna said.

"You forget about our special guest Judge!" Twilight Okami called.

"Oh ya and we have a special guest Judge! He's _Foxpilot _OC, and he's a fox, but not related to Fox! Give it up for Greg Malcolm!" Anna introduced.

The Audience cheeredas Greg Malcolm went to sit next to our judge, and smiled happily and waved.

"Whoa, I never ever had been on TV before, only in a fanfic! Thanks Twilight Okami and happy birthday!" Greg stated.

"Thanks!" Twilight Okami replied.

"And the scores?" Anna asked.

"Mario 4, Luigi 4.5, Fox 5, Kirby 4.5 and Wolf 5" Greg explained.

"Alright, let's see our torture!" Anna declared.

_Reviewer: Laguzgirl13 _

_Suggestion: Have Jr. Yoshi, make it so that he insults everyone in the Glitzpit and let them bash him!_

"O_o" Jr. Yoshi too speechless for words.

"Finally, someone who isn't a Smasher" Mario mumbled.

"Ok, best to get to Glitzpit, or I'll be force to kill you" Anna threaten and got out her Rifle.

"A-a Rifle won't hurt me!" Jr. Yoshi shuttered.

"You're right" Anna paused, threw the gun, that hit a terrorist in the Audience (O_o…) and got out a Mini Gun (A gun attached to a helicopter) "But this Mini Gun will kill you!"

"O_o……. Ok…….." Jr. Yoshi said and left the building.

* * *

Jr. Yoshi went to a Boxing arena, Glitzpit, and a whole Audience of paper guys was watching him. Since I'm an Author, I summoned all the warriors including the Hawk guy!

"Ok, Jr. Yoshi, say it" Chopper demanded.

Jr. Yoshi took a breath. "ALL YOU GUYS SUCK, AND ARE THE WORST WARRIORS EVER AND EVER WILL BE!!!" Jr. Yoshi screamed.

Everyone in the Audience gasped, and then the Champ went in, and pointed his finger at him.

"GET HIM!!!" He screamed.

All the Warriors got on the arena and charged at Jr. Yoshi.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!" Jr. Yoshi screamed and started getting bashed.

Blood was going around the room, and the guy was like 'yay, I don't need to paint the place red!' which I never knew.

* * *

"While that loser is getting bashed, let's see the next torture from Twilight Okami!" Anna declared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The Torturers screamed.

"Geez, it's not the end of the world" Anna sassed.

"O_o" Torturers speechless.

"Let's check on the board and see what the Torture is" Anna declared.

_Reviewer: Twilight Okami/Me!_

_Suggestion: Look, since it's my birthday, I'm going to torture one of you guys, and that's Rosalina! Ok, here goes. I want you to go to a forest, and face the Predator, facing him with only a tooth pick. Oh, and he gets to skin you, like he always do!_

"O_o!!!! I WILL DIE FROM THE PREDATOR!!!!" Rosalina screamed sadly.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "So? You been in space, and he'll only skin you, then hang you on a tree and well take your skull out" Twilight Okami explained.

"O_o…. You didn't need to go through details" Rosalina softly said.

"It's either him," Anna paused and got her Mini Gun out. "Or me…" She smirked.

Rosalina gulped and glared at Twilight Okami. "You're going down after the show" She said.

"Wow, I'm so scared" Twilight Okami replied sarcastically.

"So where's the entrance?" Rosalina wondered.

Twilight Okami magically appeared on the stage. "Let me help you with that" She smirked and kicked Rosalina out the door.

"Nice one Twilight Okami!" Anna grinned and both she and Twilight Okami hi-five.

"Heh, I know I could have teleported her, but I couldn't be bothered," Twilight Okami paused. "Because I'm the Dark Comedian!"

Greg put up his hand. "Can I take her to the forest?" Greg asked.

"Sure!" Twilight Okami smirked.

"SWEET!" Greg cheered in a serious manor.

* * *

Greg went outside, and then kidnapped her into his ship, and Air Wing, then dropped her in the jungle. Rosalina got up, and looked around frighten; not knowing the Predator was camouflage, having infer-red.

"H-hello?" Rosalina called frighten.

Guess what? Music came out of nowhere from the movie!

"Predator?" Rosalina asked.

The Predator sneaked behind her, and then Rosalina turned and screamed as the Predator began slashing at her.

The Audience watched in disgusts as the Predator was killing her, and then started skinning her! Anna watched in delight.

"Whoa, now THAT'S what I have to do to Yoh!" Anna declared.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"When's the wedding?" Twilight Okami called.

"After the show, but we're a little bit too young" Anna blushed.

"But you two h-are meant for each other" Twilight Okami laughed nervously.

"Ya, so Judges, what are your scores?" Anna asked.

"I give 4 for Jr. Yoshi and a 3 for Rosalina" Hao stated, still looking disgust by the skinning on the screen.

"Wuss…" Anna muttered.

Greg magically got back. "I give Jr. Yoshi a 4.5, and Rosalina a 2" Greg stated.

"You guys are serious sissies!" Anna groaned.

"-_-" Nobody really cared.

"So, we'll be back on…" Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"Let's blow up the place!" Jr. Yoshi declared.

"YAAAA!!" The Torturers agreed.

The Torturers went into the Audience, and were about to get Twilight Okami, who basically wasn't scared, just looking blankly.

"DON'T YOU DARE KILL HER, SHE'S AWESOME!!!" Anna screamed and started firing her Mini Gun.

"OH CRAP AND SHIT!!!" The Torturers screamed, and dodged the bullets along with the Audience.

Twilight Okami simply smiled, and stared at the camera.

"Ha, ha, ha, were torture, is hilarious" She stated.

"Oh, and happy birthday Twilight Okami!!" Anna called, and started firing again.

* * *

Author's Note: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! YAAAYY!! XD, sorry, I am SOO exited! Anyway, Predator belongs to Predator, and blah, blah, blah nothing more to say! BWWHAHA, I'm so nice!! XD!!


	7. Chapter 7: Link's CrossDressing Ways

Chapter 7: Link's Cross-Dressing Ways

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Ganondorf: I'll do it!**

**Twilight Okami: No, you're a dork, so let have the farm girl, Ilia do it.**

**Ilia: :D Yay! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Ganondorf: -_-**

**Twilight Okami: What?**

**Ganondorf: -_- DX!**

**Twilight Okami: OMG, Amy Winehouse is coming!**

**Ganondorf: -Screams like a girl and runs-**

"Wonder when Sac- oh, hi and welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"DANCING WITH THE STARS!!" The Audience cheered.

"WHAT THE- SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!! DOESN'T IT SAY ON THE BLOODY SCRIPT!?" Anna demanded.

"CHOCOLATE!!" The Audience replied.

"-_-"

"Sometimes, I feel uncomfortable in this Audience" Twilight Okami muttered.

"So, anyway, let us bring in the new judge! He's a small guy with magic, and is from Final Fantasy IX! Give it up for Vivi!" Anna introduced.

The Audience cheered as Vivi sat in the Judge chair, and just blinked.

"Wow, I never have been on a show in my life! Thanks for inviting me here Twilight Okami" Vivi called.

"It's cool" Twilight Okami replied.

"Scores?" Anna asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, for I thought lots of-" Vivi gets interrupted.

"Not that moron, I mean the scores for the tortures!" Anna demanded.

"Oh, Mario 4, Luigi 4.5, Fox 3.5, Kirby 5, Wolf 5, Jr. Yoshi 4 and Rosalina 3" Vivi answered.

"Anyway, let us see what the next torture is to these pathetic excuses of game characters!" Anna declared.

"O_o!" Torturers speechless.

"I'll check what it is!" Chopper called.

Chopper pushed a button, that went to Total Drama Oni Island, and then changed it, and then it was the Teletabies?

"O_o" Everyone speechless, for Chopper reordered it.

"Chopper… Why did you record that show?" Anna asked calmly.

"Um, sorry, ante mine!" Chopper lied.

"-_-" The lie didn't convince Anna.

Chopper laughed nervously and changed it to the right channel! Whoa, those people who made the stage should really make one channel, for thi-

"You're the author" Shadow stated calmly.

What ever Mr. "Grandfather-Creator-Was-Doing-Over-Kill".

Shadow blinked. "…Over kill?" Shadow asked.

Well, just because some random hobos killed his granddaughter, doesn't mean he has to destroy the Earth, if you would agree?

"Hey, she's got a point!" Amy stated.

"Whatever…" Shadow mumbled.

"Can we get to the show?" Anna asked.

Course!

"Let's see what the torture is…" Anna declared.

_Reviewer: chibi emo-chan _

_Keep up the good work!_

_Suggestion: Have Link try and save Ilia from a scary mob of Fangirls who want to kiss him while trying to save her he has to sing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' from the actual movie, 'The Lion King' in a very gay manor while wearing a two piece bikini!_

"O_o" Link speechless.

"^_^" Ilia happy, but slightly.

"Great now we have Disney getting in" Anna muttered and smiled.

"I CAN'T WEAR A BIKINI!" Link stated.

"You're right Link" Twilight Okami nodded.

"Huh!?" Everyone shouted in shock.

Twilight Okami smirked and looked up. "We're going to dress Link in ballerina clothes, and make his hair and face like Amy Winehouse!" Twilight Okami declared.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Everyone laughed except Link.

"O_o" Link speechless.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Oh boy, you seriously are the Dark Comedian Twilight Okami!" Anna stated.

"I know" Twilight Okami replied.

"Can we make Link drunk as he sings the song?" Anna suggested.

Twilight Okami snapped her fingers. "Now that will be hilarious!" Twilight Okami chuckled.

"O_o, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!" Link screamed.

"Oh, and make Ilia dress like a man, for this will be 'double cross-dressing' issues!" Twilight Okami declared.

"O_o!!!!!!!!" Ilia and Link really speechless.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and get dressed!" Anna demanded.

"…………….." Link and Ilia quiet when they get to the Dressing Room.

* * *

After 3 minutes later Link and Ilia come back; Link looking like a guy wearing ballerina clothes (Along with bikini ON the clothes), with hair and face like Amy Winehouse, and Ilia like a punk guy with a beard. Everyone laughed at this, and Anna put some Vodka in a glass cup.

"Whoa, I wonder who those two are?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" The Audience laughed.

"I think they murdered Link and Ilia, and woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Twilight Okami replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everyone cracked up.

"You're enjoying this!" Ilia pointed out.

"Ya, I know" Twilight Okami said.

"Alright," Anna paused, as Chopper held the rope to unleash the Fangirls. "Release the Fangirls!" She demanded.

Chopper nodded, and released a bunch of screaming Fangirls. Link screamed, and Anna stuffed the Vodka in his mouth, which made Link drunk. The Fangirls were storming in, and Link carried Ilia-

"Bridal style?" Inuyasha asked.

No, piggy-back style!

"O_o" The Torturers speechless.

Link: _**-Running away from the Fangirls, singing really drunk**_- _**Ca-ca-can ya, feel the love, tonight!? **_

"No, I can't!!" Ilia screamed.

Link: _**-Singing drunk and running girlie- There's a calm surrender to the rush of day! –Hic-ups- When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away! An enchanted moment and it sees me through! –Trips over and Fangirls run him over, kissing him, then stop-**_

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW!!! THIS ISN'T LINK!!!" A Fangirl screeched.

"THIS GUYS A CROSS-DRESSER!" One Fangirl stated.

"AND SO IS HIS SHE-MALE GIRL FRIEND!!" A Fangirl added.

"THEY KILLED LINK, SO LET'S KILL THEM!!" Another Fangirl declared.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!" All Fangirls screamed and got out swords and charged.

"AAAAAAGHHHHHH!!!" Ilia screamed as she got bashed along with Link.

* * *

After 3 minutes of 'wonderful' bashing, Link and Ilia got up, and glared at everyone who laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" The Audience cracked up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! OH GOD, YOU REALLY EMBARRASSED YOUR SELVES!!!" Anna stated.

"Heh, heh, that's the beauty of Dark Comedian!" Twilight Okami added and rubbed her fingers. "I should write my own theme music" Twilight Okami muttered.

"So, 'who-ever-you-guys-are', hope you enjoyed being bashed" Anna sassed.

"HAHAHAHAH!!!" Everyone laughed again.

Link and Ilia muttered the hugest curses in history, and Anna glared at them, making them shut-up. She looked at the Judges.

"Judges? Your scores?" Anna asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OMG, that was hilarious! A 5!!" Hao laughed hard.

"HEHEHEH!! ME TOO!!!" Vivi chuckled and fell of his chair.

"O_o" Hao speechless.

"Guess we'll be back on…" Anna paused.

"TOTAL SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!! And no the new show isn't on yet" Anna stated.

"NEW SHOW!?" The Torturers asked.

"XD, we'll see" Twilight Okami stated. "Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami finished.

* * *

Author's Note: What's this? A new show? Nah, it can't be… Or can it? (;! I have been thinking that I might make one more parody show after Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 in 2011 (Or earlier if I finish this story) called 'Total Super Smash Bros Gamer'…

Total Super Smash Bros Gamer is like 'Total Drama Island' where the Smashers go to an island, and stay as campers and split into two teams, (Just like in Total Drama Island' and compete in really, super, awesome, but dangerous challenges! XD! You vote if there should be this show after Super Smash Bros Gamer…

P.S: Lyrics are from Elton Jones song, I'm not sure if they are both the same thou… And _Foxpilot_, that is how you spell 'holly'… Maybe it's the Australian spelling or American? ?_?! Thanks for reviewing!

Total Super Smash Bros Gamer AD (Approximate Date) 2011! (If wanted!)


	8. Chapter 8: Olicrap's Battles!

Chapter 8: Olicrap's Battles!

**Twilight Okami: Hehehehehe!**

**Knuckle Joe: Why you giggling?**

**Twilight Okami: 'Cause Olicrap will be tortured!**

**Olicrap: Stop calling me that!**

**Twilight Okami: Shut up! –Triple Slaps-**

**Olicrap: -Whimpers and runs away screaming like a baby-**

**Anna: -_- He's pathetic… **

**Shadow: Agree, and Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

"AWESOME!!! A NEW SHOW A- Oh, hi and welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL!!" The Audience cheered.

"-_-, close, but welcome back to Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!" Anna declared.

"And by god, this is torture I'll enjoy the most" Twilight Okami giggles.

"Ya, but before we do, let us see who are the left Torturers on the list!" Anna stated.

"MILLEY!!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

Chopper brought a board and had the list of Torturers that haven't been tortured.

_Peach_

_Baby Luigi & Baby Mario_

_Wario_

_Waluigi_

_Sonic_

_Shadow_

_Young Link_

_Saria_

_ROB_

_Peach_

_Daisy_

_Snake_

_Raiden_

_Gay hem Watch (Game and Watch)_

_Donkey Kong_

_Cranky Kong_

_Peppy_

_Leon_

_Pickachu_

_Pichu_

_Richu_

_Treeko_

_Jigglypuff_

_Wigglypuff_

_Red_

_Ash_

_Captain Falcon_

_Dr. Stewart _

_Ganondorf_

_Zant_

_King Dedede_

_Dr. Mario_

_Nurse Peach_

_Lucario_

_Rilio_

_Bowser_

_Bowser Jr._

_Samus_

_Dark Samus_

_Ness_

_Porky_

_Lucas_

_Claus_

_Pit_

_Yoshi_

_Inuyasha_

_Loulie_

"That's still a lot of torture to come" Anna stated.

"Hey, I wasn't mention on the list!" Olicrap panicked.

"You're the next one torture, Olicrap" Twilight Okami called.

"O_o!" Olicrap panicking.

"So, let us see our next reviewer and torture!" Anna giggled.

Chopper pushed a button on the remote, and for at least once, he got the right channel!

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_LOLOLOLOL! I didn't know Link was a cross-dresser! Funny stuff!_

_Suggestion: Olimar/Olicrap has to go against every boss in Brawl, while the bosses are super powerful… AND DRUNK!!_

"O_o, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Olicrap moaned.

"Oh, how sad, I don't feel sorry for you!" Anna sassed.

"Ya, I know the feeling!" Twilight Okami added.

"Any other twists you request Twilight Okami?" Anna asked.

"REQUESTS!?" Olicrap asked.

Twilight Okami rubbed her chin, smirked and giggled. "Let Olicrap fight with only lip-stick, and right on his suit 'I SUCK, KILL ME!!' and that's it!" Twilight Okami declared.

"O_o" Olicrap speechless.

"Oh, and make sure the villains kill him" Twilight Okami added.

"O_o!!" Olicrap double speechless.

"Hehehe! Alright, take the lip-stick!" Anna demanded and handed Olicrap the lip-stick.

"O_o, WHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!" Olicrap screamed. "AND STOP CALLING ME OLICRAP!!" Olicrap demanded.

Speak to me like that, and I'll turn you into a cross-dresser like Link!

"……. I'll do as you say…." Olicrap whispered.

Olicrap magically appeared and the first boss was… DRUNK CRAZY HAND!!!

"**Hey girl, hey!**" Crazy Hand greeted.

"Oh crap, not him!" Olicrap screamed.

Crazy Hand reads what was said on Olicrap-

"How did it get written magically?" Olicrap asked.

It's called magic…

"**I'llz kills you by playing,**" Crazy Hand paused and got a bat. "**BAZEBALLZ!!!**" Crazy Hand shouted.

Olicrap shifted, and brought out the lip-stick. "D-do so, and I'll smudge you in lip-stick!" Olicrap shuttered.

"-_-" Everyone just quiet.

"**COBRA!!!**" Crazy Hand screamed and batted Olicrap.

"SSHHHITTT!!!" Olicrap screamed.

As Olicrap soared through the air, drunk Master Hand got spikes on his hand, ready to throw Olicrap!

"**ALLZ BOSSES PLAYZ BAZEVALLV!!**" Master Hand declared.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Olicrap screamed, as Master Hand caught him in the spikes.

"**CATZ!!**" Master Hand called and threw Olicrap 100 000 meters away.

"CRAAAAAAP!!!" Olicrap screamed having blood around his body.

Raquazila got out his tail then hit Olicrap, clumsily, and then Ridley and Meta Ridley roasted him in a fire breath and kicked him.

"SHIT!!" Olicrap screamed.

After all drunk bosses done their job, Taboo, last of them all, shot his super sonic waves, which shot Olicrap 1 000 000 meters away to Antarctica, where he froze.

* * *

3 minutes later, Chopper retrieved Olicrap in ice, and everyone began laughing hard, cracking up I must say. Twilight Okami snickered.

"Think Olicrap caught a Frost Bight!" Anna stated.

"AHAHAHAHAH!!!" The Audience laughed.

"What an 'ice drugs' day it's been!" Twilight Okami added.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" The Audience laughed more.

"Judges, results?" Anna asked.

"HAHAHAH!! Oh god! HAHAHA!! 5!!" Hao laughed.

"HEHEHEH!! SAME!!! HEHEH!" Vivi laughed too.

"Great and we'll of course be back on…" Anna paused.

"T-" The Audience got interrupted when Anna got out her Mini Gun.

"Say it wrong, and I'll shoot you all!" Anna threaten.

"O_o, SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered awkwardly.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami stated. "And get your free DVD collection of SSBG!!" Twilight Okami stated.

"DVD COLLECTION!?!?!" The Torturers asked.

"XD!" Twilight Okami snickered along with Anna.

* * *

After commercials, Twilight Okami and Anna were brought a conference meeting with Nintendo, Sega and Shonen Jump.

"Please, sit down" One member pointed out.

Twilight Okami and Anna sat down, next to a circular table and glared at the people who glared back. They glared for a while, and Twilight Okami sighed.

"Can we stop acting like 'Bold and the Beautiful'? That is the most boring series since Neighbors!" Twilight Okami groaned.

"Sorry, Miss Twilight Okami" A Sega member apologized.

"Miss Twilight Okami, fancy" Twilight Okami muttered.

"So what do you creeps want?" Anna demanded calmly.

"Your show is embarrassing all our characters we made up" A Shonen Jump member began.

"And we can tell that they don't enjoy it" Another member stated.

"Oh crap… There going to cancel the show…" Anna mumbled.

"And you want us to cancel the show, right?" Twilight Okami asked.

"HECK NO!!" They all said happily.

"WHAT!?" Twilight Okami and Anna asked.

"We LOOOOVE your show!" A Sega member stated.

"Ya, it's the best!" A Nintendo member added.

"Then why the shaman were WE brought here!?" Anna demanded madly.

"So we can have your auto-graphs!" A Shonen Jump member admitted.

All the members brought out auto-graphs and grinned.

"O_o" Twilight Okami and Anna speechless at this.

* * *

Author's Note: HAHAHAHA!! Oh, how those meetings may scare hosts! Don't worry, the show won't be canceled, why should it be? XD!

P.S: Who would like a sequel to Super Smash Bros Gamer 2? As you know, it's called Total Super Smash Bros Gamer!! :D!

Also, which is better? Super Smash Bros Gamer or Super Smash Bros Gamer 2? Or both? ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Double Emblem Torture

Chapter 9: Double Emblem Torture

**Twilight Okami: Ohhhhhh!**

**Ike: What's with you?**

**Twilight Okami: School has started!**

**Torturers: YAAAAAAAAY!!!**

**Twilight Okami: But I still will love to torture you all!**

**Torturers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Rosalina: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

"MAAAAN!!! I HATE SCHOOL!! IT'S SO- Oh, hi, and welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE AMERICA!!" The Audience cheered.

"Oh for- It's Super Smash Bros Gamer 2! Do I have to write it on a board!?" Anna asked.

"-_-" The Audience stare.

"Hmph! Anyway let's see who our next judge is! She is a girl who is after adventures and she has anger issues and is pink haired! Give it up for Sakura!" Anna introduced.

Everyone cheered as Sakura went and sat beside Vivi and wave to everyone.

"Oh ya! I'm on a show! Thanks Twilight Okami for putting me on the show!" Sakura thanked.

"No problems!" Twilight Okami called.

"And the scores from you?" Anna asked.

"Mario 4, Luigi 4.5, Fox 3, Kirby 4, Wolf 4.5, Jr. Yoshi 3.5, Rosalina 3, Link 5 and Olicrap 5! Seriously, who likes Olicrap?" Sakura explained.

"DX!" Olicrap upset.

"I see, and before we get to the next torture, Twilight Okami has mentioned there'll be no sequel to Super Smash Bros Gamer 2-" Anna began.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" The Torturers cheered.

"Because it wouldn't be SSBG, but thanks to _Foxpilot's _suggestion_,_ we'll have a game show at the finals called Jeopardy!" Anna explained.

"That doesn't sound very bad" Mewtwo muttered happily.

Anna raised an eye brow and grin along with Twilight Okami.

"Do all you Torturers know the meaning of the word, jeopardy?" Twilight Okami asked.

"No…" The Torturers admitted.

"(; you'll see at the end of the show…" Twilight Okami giggled along with Anna.

"?_?" Torturers confused.

"Alright, Chopper shows us our next torture!" Anna demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Chopper saluted and got the remote.

Chopper pushed a button, and that went to Playboy Channel? (O_o?) Yes, Playboy, with all, um, disturbing images.

"Oh yeeesss!!" Someone groaned on the TV.

"O_o…" Everyone speechless at the channel.

"O_o, CHANGE THE BLOODY CHANNEL!! IT'S UNDER AGE FOR SHAMAN SAKES!!!" Anna screamed and blushed slightly.

"O_o, yes…" Chopper said awkwardly and changed the channel.

"Just WHO the shaman install that channel on Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!?" Anna demanded as she looked around the Audience.

The Audience looked around, and then Anna eyed on Hao, who just whistled, and glared at him.

"HAO ASUKARA!!!! DID YOU INSTALL THAT PLAY BOY CHANNEL!?!" Anna shouted.

Hao looked around shiftily. "Um…" He simply muttered.

Anna rolled her eyes, goes through the Audience and slaps him hard with her Legendary Left hand, and goes back to the stage, with the Audience like "OHHHH!!" and pretty much the Fangirls annoyed a-

"GET ON WITH IT!!!" Everyone screamed.

ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, SEESH!!! 

"Hmph! This show will turn into that movie 'Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo' soon" Anna sassed.

"I loved that movie!" Jr. Yoshi stated.

"O_o, Jr. Yoshi, you're WAY under aged to see that movie…" Twilight Okami stated.

"… Oh…" Jr. Yoshi muttered.

"Anyway, let's see the torture before commercials come in!" Anna declared.

_Reviewer: lagusgirl13 _

_Suggestion: Marth and Roy double torture! ('Cause we all love those): They're strapped to a chair getting pounded by Taboo while saying Ike's the coolest Fire Emblem character in Brawl, while wearing dresses, since they ARE pretty boys (or at least Marth is)._

"…. That doesn't sound that bad…" Marth admits.

"Ya, only that I'm insulted by that comment" Roy added.

Anna blinked. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes" Marth and Roy replied.

"Can survive the torture?" Anna asks.

"Positive"

"Won't scream?"

"Negative"

"You hate Shigeru Miyamoto?" Anna finished.

"Yes- NO!!" Marth and Roy protest.

Twilight Okami rubbed her fingers and grinned.

"Yo Anna, let's change the torture a little bit" Twilight Okami smiled.

Anna smirked back happily. "Sure; what's it goin' be?" She asked.

"Both boys have to wear bikini and a skirt, WHILE being electrocuted with Taboo beating them up!" Twilight Okami explained.

"O_o" Marth and Roy speechless.

"Not so tough anymore eh?" Anna sassed. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Go and get dressed!" She demanded.

"…. WE HATE THIS SHOW!!!" Marth and Roy scream.

"We love you guys too" Twilight Okami smiled.

Both Roy and Marth went to the Dressing Room.

* * *

About 2 minutes later, both boys return with only a skirt and a bikini attached to them!

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!" The Audience laughed madly.

"Guess we have more cross-dressers on the shows, they must be obsessed!" Anna commented sarcastically.

"HEHEHEHEH!!" The Audience giggled like girls (There are girls of course, but the boys giggled like girls too).

"-_-, that was scary," Anna muttered and turned to Chopper. "Chopper, go and strap the boys on the chair!" She demanded.

"Sure!" Chopper replied.

Chopper went to the two cross-dressers and tied them to an ELECTRIC CHAIR!! DUN, DUN, DUN!!

"Now, bring in Taboo!" Anna demanded.

"OK!!" Chopper called excitedly.

"-_-" Anna stare.

Chopper got out a cell phone dial 1-800-Bosses, and called in Taboo, who broke through the roof, and land in front of the tied Marth and Roy.

"OMG!!" Marth and Roy screamed.

"Turn on the electric chair!" Twilight Okami called.

"Yup!" Chopper replied, and turned it on, electrocuting Marth and Roy.

"AAAAAGHHH SHIT!!!" Marth and Roy screamed.

"Start the bashing!" Anna demanded.

"What ever girlfriend" Taboo replied like Richard Ree.

"What did you call me?" Anna asked with a glare.

"Chill ax, like oh my gosh, no need to be rash!" Taboo said and got out a cigarette.

"-_-, I never knew you could talk" Twilight Okami called.

"Course I can, like OMG, I'm so like the villain of yesterday" Taboo replied.

"… JUST ATTACK THE TWO BLOODY EMBLEM GUYS!!!" Anna demanded.

"Alright, alright, why didn't you say, like seriously" Taboo sighed.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"PLZ HURRY!!! AAAGGHHH!!!" Marth and Roy screamed as they were electrocuted.

"Don't forget what to say" Twilight Okami added.

"OH-OH-YYAYAYA!!!" Roy and Marth screamed madly while being electrocuted.

"Like get ready!" Taboo called.

Taboo charged and started bashing the boys badly, while they were saying how Ike was so cool and smexy (to the Fangirls view). After 2 minutes, Taboo unleashed his all powerful move!

"Bye, ya'll!" Taboo finished and unleashed his move sending shockwaves.

"CCCCRAAAPPP!!!" Marth and Roy scream.

The two were shot out of the building screaming madly, while the Audience began laughing.

"HAHAHAHAH!! GUESS THE FANGIRLS ARE JEALOUS!!" Anna sassed.

"YA, WE ARE!!!" The Fangirls screamed.

"-_-, I don't care," Anna stated and turned to the Judges. "Judges, what are your scores?" She asked.

"HEHEHEH!! A 4, for me!" Hao laughed.

"GHAGH!! I also give it a 4!!" Vivi laughed and fall of his chair.

"O_o" Judges speechless.

"OH YAAA!! I LOVED IT!! A 5!!" Sakura laughed happily.

"Great an-" Anna continued but laguzgirl13 interrupted from the Audience.

"Can I have Yoshi's autograph?" laguzgirl13 asked.

"-_-, sure why not" Anna shrugged.

"YAAAAYYY!!!" laguzgirl13 cheered and went to the stage, and Yoshi signed her paper awkwardly.

"Since that's out, we'll be back on…" Anna paused.

"SURVIVOR!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2 FOR SHAMAN KINGS SAKE!!!" Anna screamed.

"-_-, _**baby come back!**_" The Audience sang.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been reviewing fast, but homework and school is SOOOO annoying! DX, I HATE SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK!!!!!! X_X!

P.S: I decided I won't do Total Super Smash Bros Gamer, for that wouldn't be Super Smash Bros Gamer, more of Total Drama Island with the characters from Super Smash Bros. So, no arguments, Super Smash Bros Gamer 2, is the last of the series!


	10. Chapter 10: Ash's Got 'Em All!

Chapter 10: Ash's Got 'Em All!

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Vivi: I'll do it! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Sakura: Oh ya!!**

**Everyone: -_-**

**Sakura: -Looks around- Where' my boyfriend!?**

**Twilight Okami: O_o, this is getting random…**

"Hello all you Audience members and welcome back to…" Chris from Total Drama Island paused?

"SUPER SM- wait a minute, where's the Ice Queen?" The Audience asked awkwardly.

"You mean Anna? Well, she's intending some stuff for her wedding, so I'll be taking control for now" Chris explained.

"Ok" The Audience said awkwardly.

"Well at least she's out of the way…" Mario muttered.

"Now then, let's get back to business; so let's see our next torture for Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" Chris declared.

"YAAAAYY!!!" The Audience cheered.

Chris chuckled. "Man, I'll admit I should start a new series of Total Drama something!" Chris said.

"NOOOO!!!" The members from Total Drama Island yelled in the Audience.

Chris turned and smiled. "Oh, I didn't know you guys be here on this show" Chris stated.

"And what is that suppose to mean!?" Eva demanded.

Chris sighed. "Chill ax, let's just see the next torture, eh Chopper?" Chris turned.

"Yes Chris!" Chopper called and got the remote.

Chopper pressed the button that Twilight Okami told before, but it put back to the Playboy channel!?

"Oh, yes, yes!!" Someone groaned.

Chris tensed. "O_o!!!! Whoa man or buck, not cool! Seriously, CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!!" Chris demanded.

"YA!!!" Chopper said quickly and changed the channel.

The next channel had… BARNEY THE DINOSAUR!! The Audience gasped along with everyone else. Heather from Total Drama Island got up from the Audience.

"SERIOUSLY!! CHANGE THIS BABY CHANNEL!! IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THAT PLAYBOY CHANNEL!!!" Heather demanded.

Hao turned to her and whistled. "Well, well, well, you defiantly remind me of Anna" Hao winked.

Heather snorted. "Maybe I should be host until the other host comes back!" Heather pointed out.

Chris burst into laughter. "YOU? Oh come on Heather, as if you could host this awesome show! HAHAHAH!!" Chris laughed.

"Maybe she should…" Twilight Okami called.

Chris turned to Twilight Okami. "WHAT!? But, you said-!" Chris pointed out.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "Forget what I said," Twilight Okami paused. "Heather, take control" Twilight Okami declared.

"YES!!" Heather cheered happily.

"But, but!" Chris began.

Twilight Okami magically appeared on the stage and smirked.

"Sorry Chris; maybe you should start a new show of Total Drama something now!" Twilight Okami suggested.

Chris rubbed his chin and smiled. "Hey, you're right! I should!" Chris declared.

"NOOOOO!!!" Total Drama Island people screamed.

"So, let me show you the entrance!" Twilight Okami said.

She grabbed onto Chris and kicked him out of the building, making him scream like a girl.

"O_o" Everyone speechless including Heather.

Heather went onto the stage and smiled and waved at everyone, then turned to Chopper.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!!" She demanded.

"YES MA'AM!!!" Chopper saluted.

Chopper changed the channel.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Stupid pretty boy Marth and Roy got PWNED! And Ike totally is way better then them! YAY, I finally got Yoshi's autograph!_

_Suggestion: Ash will have to be tied to a tree, being bashed by random little kids and random Pokemon, as all those random kids and Pokemon have machine guns, and he has to sing '21 Guns', and also being forced to watch BARNEY!_

"O_o!!!!!" Ash speechless.

"I think Gwen should have done this on the show" Heather said out loud.

"Why you-!" Gwen getting mad.

"So, guess like we'll have to tie this loser to a random tree and make him sing the song while being bashed," Heather paused and turned to Chopper. "What are you waiting for, go!"

"Ok!" Chopper replied and took Ash by the hand.

"I HATE YOU TWILIGHT OKAMI!!" Ash screamed.

"Been told that before" Twilight Okami shrugged.

Chopper tied up Ash to a tree, then whistled and brought some random kids… That belongs to the MAFIA!! And LEGENDARY POKEMON!! NHAHAHAA!!!

"Seriously, get on with it ya crap!" Heather sighed.

Everyone gasped at this even Twilight Okami did.

YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?!

"What's the big deal? Everyone wants a good laugh in this show" Heather stated.

Talk to me like that, and I'll give you a sex change!!

Everyone gasped again, and Gwen snickered at this.

"O_o, alright, I'm sorry!" Heather bow.

To late toots; I'm getting someone else!

"NOOOOOOOO!! GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE!!" Heather pleaded.

… Fine…

"YAAA!!" Heather cheered. "Alright, put on the music already" Heather demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chopper replied and put the music.

"Start the bashing, and put on Barney, THE COMPLETE COLLECTION!!!" Twilight Okami declared.

"Right!" Heather called, ran to the TV, and put on BARNEY!!

"Why are you putting 'Barney' in capital lock?" Red asked.

'Cause I FEEL LIKE IT!! HA GA HA!!

"-_-" Torturers quiet.

"Sing it Ash, or I'll be forced to kill you" Heather demanded.

"That's new" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Heather called.

"I'm SEXY!!!" Vivi shouted.

"O_o?" Everyone speechless.

Ash**: **_**-Getting shot by guns- AAGAGHHG!!! Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dieing? –Getting shot by not machine guns… MINI GUNS- SHHHIIITT!!! THIS DIDN'T SAY IN THE REVI- Does it take your breath away, and you feel your self suffocating? –Hears the stupid Barney song, 'I love you'- NO, NOOOOOO!! NOT THAT SONG- AGAGAH- Does the pain weigh put the pride? And you took for a place to hide? –Everyone fires together, and Ash faints- HO… RAR…!**_

The Audience howls in laughter, as Ash was left hanging on the tree unconscious.

"HAHAH!! It's not sad that I don't feel for him, HEHEHE!!" Heather chuckled.

"She's still heartless" Gwen muttered.

"So, Judges, what do you think?" Heather asked.

"HAHAHAH!! THAT… WAS HILLARIOUS!! A 5!! LOL!!" Hao replied laughing.

"HEHEH!! 5!!" Vivi chuckled.

"WWWHOOOHHO!! A 5 too!!" Sakura cheered happily.

'That bloody loser got beaten, oh yaaa!!!' Inner Sakura thought happily.

"Alright, we-" Heather got punched in the face. "OW!!"

The one who punched Heather was Gwen. "I hate you ya shit, so die!!" Gwen tackled.

"YOU!!" Heather charged and the two began bashing and got out swords and fight.

"If she can bash that girl, then I can do the same for Midna!" Zelda added and got an Uzi.

"SO CAN I!!" Midna screamed and got out an Uzi too.

Midna and Zelda started firing, and then tackled each other off the stage, falling in the Audience.

"I'LL KILL MEWTWO!!" Lucario declared and charged.

"YOU SHIT!!" Mewtwo called and tackled.

Violence was everywhere as the stage was getting damaged by the Torturers and Heather.

Twilight Okami sighed. "Just like in the previous show" Twilight Okami muttered.

"WE'LL BE BACK ON…" Heather shouted.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 4555!!" The Audience called.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" Heather screamed.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami finished.

* * *

Author's Note: Hehehe!! THE VILOENCE AFTER THE SHOW HAS RETURNED!! XD!! What do you think of the quote 'Where torture, is hilarious'? It's my fav quote I made up!

P.S: How do you think will win Super Smash Bros Gamer 2? And do you still think I should make a Total Drama Island, Super Smash Bros style?

I still think no...


	11. Chapter 11: Peppy Style?

Chapter 11: Peppy Style?

**Twilight Okami: CHOCOLATE!!! MHUHAUA!!**

**Sonic: What's with you?**

**Twilight Okami: I… Drank Coffee!**

**Shadow: -Mutters- That explains it…**

**Samus: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: -Mumbles- I might make a new show called Total Drama Bros…**

**Samus, Sonic and Shadow: -Gasp- HUH??**

**Twilight Okami: Nothing…**

The Audience was waiting for the host to come, but instead the TV appeared with a person wearing a mask with red swirls.

"_Hello Everyone, I would like to play a game_" A deep voice said from the mask figure.

"AAAAAGHHHHHHH!!! JIGSAW!!!" Everyone screamed.

The figure left the TV room, and came on the stage, and then took the mask to revile Anna, who laughed.

"HAHAHA!! Oh god, you should have seen the looks on your faces!" Anna chuckled.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"Anyway welcome back to…" Anna paused.

"TOTAL DRAMA BROS!!" The Audience cheered.

"… How do they know about the new show after Super Smash Bros Gamer 2…?" Anna muttered.

"IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" She screamed; back to being Ice Queen.

"_**Hey Mrs. Anna-chan, where have ya been?**_" The Audience sang.

She shrugged. "Just arranging stuff for the future" She admitted.

"_**How ya been Mrs. Anna-chan? Did ya enjoy your get-away?**_" The Audience sang again.

"-_-, seriously, stop trying to sing, it's annoying!" Anna demanded.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

Twilight Okami smirked suddenly. "Hey, why don't we have Yoh and Anna be the host for this torture!" Twilight Okami declared.

"WHAT!?" Anna blushed.

"Bring Yoh here, Chopper!" Twilight Okami called.

"Okay!" Chopper replied.

Chopper brought the Star Gate from Star Gate, and then Yoh came onto the sage; landed on his stomach.

"Where did you get the Star Gate?" Dark Samus asked.

"The crew loves me; so they gave this gate to me!" Twilight Okami explained.

"O_o" The Torturers speechless.

Yoh got up on the stage and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're on top the famous stage of Super Smash Bros Gamer!!" Twilight Okami shouted.

"Famous?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to be dramatic," Twilight Okami called then turned to Yoh. "Hey Yoh, do you know why you are here?" Twilight Okami asked.

"No" Yoh replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Twilight Okami grinned. "You're going to host Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 with Anna!" Twilight Okami giggled.

Yoh blushed at the news. "I-I'm going to what!?" Yoh asked.

"Host the show with Anna" Twilight Okami repeated.

"Um, o-ok" Yoh shuttered and went next to Anna.

Anna blushed herself, but hid it, and looked away. Twilight Okami snickered and giggled at this.

"Hey bro!" Hao called.

Yoh looked up and gave his goofy grin and waved. "Hey Hao! How ya been?" Yoh asked.

"I'm good; gaining Fangirls" Hao smiled.

"They're brothers?" Peach asked.

"Twin brothers" Anna corrected.

"Oh…" Peach realized.

"Alright on with the show!" Anna cheered.

"Y-you look pretty when you cheer, Anna" Yoh shuttered.

Anna had widen eyes as she looked at him. "Um…" She blushed.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Audience said romantically along with Twilight Okami.

"Thanks Yoh, but we have to get on with the show" Anna declared.

"Ok… Anna-chan" Yoh mumbled the last sentence.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Audience replied romantically along with Twilight Okami.

"Shut up!" Anna called; becoming the Ice Queen again.

"….." Everyone shuts up.

"Ok, before we see the next torture, we have a new judge! He has a robotic arm and leg and is stubborn and is an Alchemistic!" Anna paused.

"Give it up for Edward!" Yoh cheered.

Everyone applauded and cheered as Edward from Fullmetal Alchemistic came and sit beside Sakura, and waved.

"H-hey! I never had been on a show in my life! Thanks a lot Twilight Okami!" Edward called.

"My pleasure" Twilight Okami replied.

"So, Edward, what are your scores?" Yoh asked.

"Mario 4, Luigi 5, Fox 4.5, Kirby 5, Wolf 5, Jr. Yoshi 4, Rosalina 3, Link 5, Olicrap 5, Marth and Roy 4 and Ash 5!" Edward explained.

"Cool, so now, Chopper, bring up the channel!!" Anna demanded.

"Coming right up for our two couples!" Chopper replied.

Yoh and Anna blushed and looked away. Chopper put on the channel, but it show a guy with his shirt; David Beckem, doing 'dramatic, sexy' poses. Peach and Daisy chocked when they drank some water. Surprisingly, David-

"GET TO THE POINT!!" Everyone yelled.

David Beckem began SINGING!!

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

Yes, David Beckem was singing… 'Do You Like What You See [Album Mix]' by Madison Avenue.

David Beckem: _**-Doing model poses- I got a feeling, you and me are going be, just fine! And I… Really think its going work out… This time-me! Because… I been away for some time, and you watching me and I. really like the way you move and so, I was wondering about, you maybe take a chance, lay I on the line! –Shows muscled chest- Do you like what you see?**_

"AAHHHH!!" Fangirls shriek.

"CHANGE THE GOSH DARNIT CHANNEL!!!" Anna screamed.

"Yes ma'am!" Chopper changed it to a different channel.

"I think-" Anna got interrupted by Yoh.

"Um Anna, it's on the same channel" Yoh pointed out.

Anna turned to the TV. "WHAT THE SHAMAN!?"

David Beckem: _**And you make me believe. I'm the one that you need! Do you like what you see? Do you like what you see? –Channel had been changed-**_

"Pheww!! I assure everyone, the Fangirls 'like what they see' from that channel" Anna sassed.

"I know I would like to see you in a bikini… Anna-chan…" Yoh grumbled.

Anna slapped him hard with her Legendary Left Hand… Too bad, that Yoh had a microphone and everyone heard that.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Audience cheered romantically along with Twilight Okami.

Anna blushed. "Baka, now you made me embarrassed," Anna muttered. "And I thought Hao was more of a pervert…"

"Ok, let's check the torture!" Yoh declared; changing topic.

_Reviewer: Foxpilot_

_Suggestion: Peppy… Peppy… our old friend and crazy man… Ah! Let's have him face Andross, who's on steroids, with only a stack of staples to fight with. And every five seconds, he must yell one of his catchphrases, and then perform said action. _

"O_o, But, I'M TOO OLD FOR THOSE THINGS!!" Peppy argued.

Anna shrugged. "Who gives a shit? I mean in this show, you need to be tortured" She explained.

"Not as worse as her training…" Yoh muttered, and his fiancée glared at him.

"Anyway, go and fight the weirdo from your series, now!" Anna demanded.

"…. You can't make me!" Peppy protested.

Anna shows a note book that was written 'Death Note' from the manga series. Peppy gasped.

"O-ok, I'll go…" Peppy shuttered.

* * *

Peppy magically teleported in space, with a staple, and saw Andross grinning happily.

"Ah, Peppy I-" Andross was interrupted by a buzz.

"Barrel Roll!" Peppy shouted and did it, surprisingly for he is floating.

"Hey! Don't interrupt!" Andross protested.

"Front flip!" Peppy yelled.

"AAGAGHH!! STEROIDS!!!" Andross screamed, dot all pills of steroids and ate them, and got mad.

"Jump!" Peppy 'jumped'.

"GGGGGGGGGHAAHAHA!!!" Andross charged and slapped him, while Peppy just stapled his eye. "GGHG!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Peppy screamed and hit an asteroid and fell unconscious.

* * *

After 2 minutes, Peppy was returned by Fox and Falco, and then everyone began laughing madly.

"HAHHAHAHEEHEH!!! Don't go on steroids!" Twilight Okami sassed.

"BWHWHAHAH!!!" Everyone laughed.

"That was hilarious, eh Anna and Yoh? …. Anna? Yoh?" Twilight Okami asked, and paused.

Everyone looked around and began murmuring as they tried to find where Yoh and Anna were. Twilight Okami sighed and stood up.

"I'll go and look for them" Twilight Okami declared.

Twilight Okami hopped on the stage, and then went behind the stage to see two figures kissing each other against the back of the stage.

"Yoh, Anna!" Twilight Okami called.

Yoh quickly pushed himself of Anna, and hid the kiss marks with his arm, and straighten up to show respect to the great, wonderful, awesome, coolest-

"We get it" Yoh and Anna sighed.

Twilight Okami!

"What were you two doing?" Twilight Okami asked curiously.

"Nothing, just I, um, tried to tell Yoh to clean his face, and he wouldn't listen, so I cleaned it for him" Anna lied.

"With kiss marks?" Twilight Okami pointed out.

"Um, no" Yoh lied.

Twilight Okami chuckled under her breath and shrugged with a smile.

"Come on you two; let's end the show for today," Twilight Okami said and walked away and stopped. "You guys were having an affair; it was obese" Twilight Okami finished.

The two blushed and Yoh wiped the kiss marks and both shamans got on the stage.

"Alright, Judges what are your scores?" Anna asked.

"HEHEHHE!! A 4 for me" Hao chuckled.

"HAHAH!! 4.5!! LOL" Vivi laughed.

"OH YA!! A 4 for me!! XD!!" Sakura cheered.

"He, he! A 4 for me" Edward simply replied.

"Great we'll be back on…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"TOTAL DRAMA BROS!!" The Audience cheered.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!" Yoh called before his fiancée would scream.

"You two will be the hosts for now on" Twilight Okami declared.

Yoh and Anna blushed furiously. "WHAT!?" They screamed in surprise.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami finished.

* * *

Author's Note: Awwww!! YohxAnna couple! ^_^, I just love this couple, they're my favorite and yet they are the cutest couple in the world! Ok, ok, I did say I will not make a Total Drama Island thing, but I THINK I might.

I changed the name to Total Drama Bros.

All Smashers would go to an island and go to two teams: Sissy Brawlers and Crap Melee.

They will do tortures and challenges every chapter and go around the world to get tortured by others or do challenges that will turn them to enemies! ;)!

At the camp fire place, I toss them bombs, and if one blows up, that means the Smasher leaves, but before he does, he/she gets tortured and goes to a special place! (Hehehehe XD!) You'll see.

P.S: Fill free to suggest what challenges they will do, and that will be my last Super Smash Bros parody fic! Plz review! Oh, the first challenge in Total Drama Bros. would be 'Battle Soccer/Football'. _Gamerofloz, _I guess you like this news, XD! Oh, and _Foxpilot, _your Jeapordy thing is a great idea! Really, it is! It'll be in the 'Final Chapter'! ;)!


	12. Chapter 12: Sonic's Mega Torture

Chapter 12: Sonic's Mega Torture

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Meta Knight: We get already…**

**Mario: And who'll do it?**

**Twilight Okami: -Beams proudly- my fav character, Sonic of course!**

**Sonic: Ya! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Yoh: Nor does she own the new show, Total Drama Bros! –Gets hit by Anna- Ow!**

**Anna: Shut up Yoh! This is a surprise!**

**Torturers: Total… Drama… Bros?**

**Twilight Okami: Um, it's a fanfic! **

**Torturers: Oh!**

**Anna: How naïve…**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Anna and Yoh paused.

"DRAGON REALM IDOL 3!!" The Audience cheered.

"No, that show is hosted by OnyxSaurne18, but Twilight Okami is in as judge" Yoh explained with his goofy grin.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!" The Audience realized.

"_Don't you wish your tortures could be fun like mine?_" Twilight Okami sung on Auto tuner.

"Twilight Okami, why are you using Auto Tuner?" Anna asked.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "_I feel like it, and OnyxSaurne18 suggested so_" Twilight Okami explained.

"Ok, so let us see our next torture!" Anna declared.

"Hey Anna, can you take of the veil?" Yoh asked with a smile.

Anna turned and glared at him. "No" She replied sternly.

"Oh come on, you look cute with out the veil" Yoh grinned.

Anna blushed at this. "Well…" She muttered.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!" The Audience and Twilight Okami said romantically.

"Of course you're always cute no matter what" Yoh smiled.

"Um…" Anna whispered.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!" The Audience and Twilight Okami replied romantically.

"Well, alright but just this once!" Anna sighed then took of the red veil.

All the boys in the Audience dog-whistled at her, and Yoh just smiled.

"See? You're now cuter!" Yoh chirp happily.

"Thanks, but let's just get back to the torture or I'll double your training" Anna stated acidly.

"_Don't wanna know about the love thing!_" Twilight Okami sang happily.

"Chopper, put on the channel" Anna demanded.

"And let's hope its note Playboy stuff" Yoh added.

Chopper nodded and pressed a button and the screen display Yoh and his fiancée sleeping together (From volume 9, they slept together, Kawai!). Some of the Audience chocked on their drinks, and Yoh and Anna stared wide eye.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"^_^!" Twilight Okami giggled happily.

Chopper quickly changes the channel to the torture and all eyes fall onto Yoh and Anna.

"It's not what you think!" Yoh protested.

Twilight Okami switch off the Auto Tuner. "Oh come on! You two slept together, and you two look so kawai!" Twilight Okami chirped happily.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH KAWAI!!!" The Audience cheered.

Yoh and Anna blushed furiously then turned to the board to see what the torture is.

_Reviewer: Twilight Okami/Me!_

_We're getting a lot of reviews; far more from the previous show! Anyway, I want to give a torture to someone!_

_Suggestion: Ok who to torture? Sonic, Sonic, my fav character, how should I torture you? Ah! You have to face Nazo the Hedgehog, dressed in a Barney suit, armed with only a blanket! Note to you Sonic, Nazo will be in his Perfect Nazo form!_

"O_o" Sonic speechless. "I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!" Sonic pointed out.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "You are, but I just want to enter tame my fans!" Twilight Okami stated.

"What about MY fans?" Sonic asked.

"They love the show" Twilight Okami added.

"… Oh, right" Sonic muttered.

Amy went in front of Sonic to defend him. "No one hurts my Sonic!" Amy stated.

Twilight Okami sighed in irritation. "Look princess, this is the show were torture is hilarious"

"I don't care! Do it to me instead!" Amy declared.

Everyone gasped at this, and Sonic just stared at Amy.

"You would do that for me?" Sonic asked.

"Ya" Amy blushed.

"No more romance," Twilight Okami muttered, and got the Face Hunger from Alien. "LET'S GET ON WITH THIS!!!"

Twilight Okami threw the Face Hunger and it grasped onto Amy's face, who now collapsed onto the floor.

"OMG!!" Peach, Daisy and Rosalina screeched.

"Thanks Twilight Okami!" Sonic called.

"-_-, no problem Sonic" Twilight Okami replied.

Daisy turned to Twilight Okami. "AREN'T YOU GOING DO SOMETHING!?" Daisy asked.

"Why should I? The Alien will only lay an egg in her stomach, and then the young will burst out of her stomach, nothing more" Twilight Okami said.

"O_o, I think I'm going to be sick" All the Girl Torturers muttered.

"I don't know what's more disgusting, an alien bursting out of a human stomach or a skinned person" Rosalina muttered.

"Or both mixed together!" Yoh stated.

"Shut up! Can't you see we're going to vomit?" Peach asked.

"CAN WE JUST GET TO THE BLOODY TORTURE ALREADY!?" Anna demanded.

Twilight Okami nodded in reply. "Ya, I don't want to waste time, so Sonic, go and get dressed in that Barney suit!" Twilight Okami declared.

"…. You're going down after this show Twilight Okami" Amy muttered under the Alien.

"Ohhh, I'm SO scared" Twilight Okami called sarcastically.

* * *

Sonic went to the Dressing Room, and got dressed in the Barney suit then magically teleported to Angel Island to fight Perfect Nazo!

"Note to you Sonic, you have to sing the song 'I Love You' from Barney!" Twilight Okami pointed.

"WHAT!?" Sonic shouted.

That shout attracted Nazo, who was playing Metroid Prime, and frown at Sonic and then stared wide eye.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Nazo demanded.

A blanket fell in Sonic's hand, and then he wrapped it around Nazo, while doing so he began singing.

Sonic: _**I love you, you love me, and we are a big happy family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you stay with me too? –Hugs Nazo-**_

"Ew, gross, that was SOOOOO wrong! DIE!!!" Nazo screamed and charged.

"Oh crap!" Sonic said and got punched in the stomach and was shot off the island, falling.

When Sonic rose from the water, he was waving around.

"SHIT, I CAN'T SWIM!" Sonic screamed.

Everyone from the Audience was laughing hard along with the Judges.

"Bring him back" Twilight Okami demanded.

Chopper nodded then pushed a button, which teleported Sonic back on the stage, socking wet and angry.

"BBWBWHAHAH!!! Nice 'Wipe Out' Sonic" Anna sassed.

"HEHHEHEH!! Nice one Anna!" Twilight Okami commented.

"Judges, what do you think?" Yoh asked.

"Too quick, but that was funny, so I'll give it 4" Hao replied.

"I say the same with Hao, a 4 for me, hehehe" Vivi chuckled.

"Too short, 3.5" Sakura replied.

"HAHAHAHHA! A 5!" Ed laughed.

"-_-"

"Alright, we'll be back on…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"Ya, w-" Everyone was interrupted by a crash.

Everyone saw Perfect Nazo who was looking around the Audience.

"Where is Sonic?" Perfect Nazo asked.

"Oh crap, I'm in trouble" Sonic whispered.

Perfect Nazo turned and saw Sonic and Shadow and smirked.

"Well, well, guess my revenge is near! DIE" Perfect Nazo finished.

Perfect Nazo charged at Sonic and Shadow who both screamed like babies?

"OMG!!" They screamed and ran.

Perfect Nazo shot black balls at Sonic and Shadow, and everyone dodged, and then the stage started falling.

"Oh Shit!" Nazo cursed and the stage fell on him.

"My stage!" Twilight Okami cried.

Most of the Torturers who were on the stage came out from the stand and glared at Twilight Okami.

"What about us!?" They yelled.

"What about my Okami game!" Twilight Okami panicked.

"-_-" Torturers annoyed.

Yoh came from under the stage, caring Anna bridal style, who was unconscious.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Audience and Twilight Okami replied romantically.

Anna blinked her eyes and looked up at Yoh, who grinned at her then grew worried.

"Are you alright Anna?" Yoh asked.

"Ya thanks Yoh" Anna blushed.

Yoh blushed too, and then lowered Anna back onto the demolished stage.

"Alright we'll be back on…" Yoh and Anna repeated.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"Let's show that recorded video of Yoh and Anna sleeping together!" Twilight Okami declared.

"YAAAAAAAAAYY!!!" The Audience cheered.

"WHAT!?" Yoh and Anna asked both blushing.

"_**Yoh and Anna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!**_" The Audience sung.

Yoh and Anna blushed darkly, and Twilight Okami chuckled.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami finished.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if this was short! Thanks for the reviews! I'm an Okami fan! XD, that was random...


	13. Chapter 13: Saria's Smack Down!

Chapter 13: Saria's Smack Down!

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Shadow: Must you always remind us?**

**Twilight Okami: Yeah, 'cause we don't know if you guys are smart!**

**Torturers: DX!**

**Saria: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Ilia: Or the Ocarina bosses!**

The stage was fixed just to let you know.

"Hey, hey, hey welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"AUSTRALIAN IDOL!!" The Audience cheered.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" Yoh corrected.

"I wonder how he's calm" Twilight Okami muttered.

"And before we begin we have a new judge!" Yoh stated happily.

"She's a purple ghost with a red-white hat and is now friend to Paper Mario!" Anna added.

"Give it up for Vivian!" Yoh and Anna cheered.

The Audience cheered, as Vivian appeared from under the table with her magic trick, which made Ed scream like a girl, and then Vivian sat on the chair.

"Oh wow, I never thought I'd be on a show! Thank you Dark Comedian, Twilight Okami!" Vivian thanked.

"No problem" Twilight Okami replied.

"You're evil Twilight Okami" Sonic agreed.

"I know, MHHHAHAHAHA!!!" Twilight Okami laughed.

"-_-" Everyone quiet.

"What? If I'M evil as the Torturers say, then I must laugh like that; and villains laugh because they're happy!" Twilight Okami stated.

"Moving along, Vivian, what are your scores?" Yoh asked.

"Mario 4, Luigi 4.5, Fox 3.5, Kirby 5, Wolf 5, Jr. Yoshi 4, Rosalina 3.5, Link 5, Marth and Roy 4.5, Ash 5, Peppy 4 and Sonic 4.5" Vivian explained.

"Excellent!" Yoh cheered happily with a grin.

"And before we continue, I want to have a group photo with all Torturers!" Twilight Okami declared.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!" The Audience cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The Torturers protested.

"Oh come on! I want this show to be remembered!" Twilight Okami stated.

"It sure will be" The Torturers muttered.

"And the Audience seem to want a group photo" Twilight Okami added.

"GUCCI!!!" The Audience cheered.

"-_-, I'll take that as a yes, so go on, huddle" Twilight Okami demanded.

The Torturers did so and huddle together, and some muttered for there are 70 of them on one stage. Twilight Okami got a camera and grinned from behind.

"Say, Super Smash Bros Gamer!" Twilight Okami called.

"Super S-" The Torturers paused.

Suddenly, electric rods appeared around the corners of the stage, and then shot electric beams that electrocuted everyone!

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed and collapsed once finished.

Twilight Okami smiled as she took the picture and laughed along with everyone else.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Oh god, I thought you knew what I was up to" Twilight Okami chuckled.

"GRRRRRRRRR!!!" The Torturers growled.

"LET'S GET HERE!!!" Mario declared.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The Torturers agreed.

They all then charged shoving everyone away as they tried to reach Twilight Okami. Twilight Okami didn't seem frighten at all.

"You dare try to challenge me?" Twilight Okami asked.

"YYYYEEEESSS!!" They screamed.

Twilight Okami snorted then got out a glowing ball with the Super Smash Bros. Logo. All Torturers paused when they saw that ball.

"Is that…?" The Torturers asked frighten.

Twilight Okami nodded. "Oh ya, a Smash Ball!" Twilight Okami said.

Twilight Okami smashed the ball on the ground, and then she started glowing.

"Never underestimate a Dark Comedian" She laughed as she was shot and levitating in the air.

A dark aura covered her body with white lining then a dark shadow dragon appeared behind her. After that she opened her eyes, and it shot a huge sonic beam ahead, sending the Torturers flying and smashing into the stage.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

Then Twilight Okami landed on the ground with a grin.

"Alright, let's see the torture!" Twilight Okami declared.

"Yeah…" Yoh and Anna cheered slightly awkwardly.

"Chopper, put on the channel!" Anna demanded.

"Yup!" Chopper nodded and put on the channel.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_OMYGOSH! HA HA HA! I'm Sonic fan (Sort of) but THIS WAS AWESOME! LOLOLOLOLOLOL! _

_Suggestion: Saria should have to go against EVERY SINGLE BOSS from Ocarina of Time, right after forcing them to eat this *Hands over bowl of barf* AND the bosses are 100 times more powerful then normal, while Saria only has her Ocarina to protect herself! And she can't magically poof to some random place with it either!_

_Twilight Okami, you're evilness makes this show hilarious!_

"O_o, this is a joke right?" Saria asked frighten.

Twilight Okami shook her head. "Nope, this is for real"

Saria had an idea, so she decided to fake cough.

"Sorry, but I'm sick" She wheezed.

"Nice try greeny, but you best to do the torture" Twilight Okami paused.

"Or you'll have to go against my fiancée's training!" Yoh finished.

Saria gulped and glanced at a glaring Anna, then looked away and nodded.

"I will, but you will be sorry Twilight Okami for bringing me here" Saria threaten.

"And I should be really scared" Twilight Okami sassed.

Saria muttered curses, and then went to Hyrule field magically, and all the Bosses in Ocarina of Time appeared playing poker. A barf back appeared in Saria's hands, and she approached but stopped.

"No, I'm not doing this!" Saria protested.

"Oh yes you are!" Anna argued.

She got out a mask, put it on, and put on Auto Tuner to scare Saria, thinking that she is Jigsaw! Anna then went into the scene and patted Saria's shoulder she turned.

"_Hello Saria, I would like to play a game_" Anna declared.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! JIGSAW!!!!!" Saria screamed and ran to the bosses.

"EAT THIS SHIT BARF OR DIE!!" Saria demanded panicking.

"You dare force us?" One boss asked.

"Yes you crap! Are you deaf?" She threatens.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRR!!!" All bosses gritted their teeth.

Saria turned to 'Jigsaw', who took of the mask to revile Anna, who smiled and waved.

"Oh crap!" Saria muttered and turned to the bosses who loomed over her.

"Power 'em up!" Yoh called.

YEAH!

Magically, the bosses became 100 times powerful, and pounded their fists, ready to bash Saria. Saria gulped as they charged, and she had an idea.

"I'll play the crappiest song ever made!" She declared and played it.

Everyone covered their ears, for that song sounded like someone screeching on a black board next to a microphone. When Saria finished, she smiled in victory, but frown when the bosses became angrier.

"THAT WAS THE CRAPPIEST SONG EVER MADE!!!" One boss stated.

"KILL HER!!!!" They screamed and charged.

"Holly crap!" Saria swore and threw the Ocarina.

She was getting bashed badly, pretty much to death, with blood spilling everywhere.

* * *

After one minute of bashing, Saria returned to the stage, with everyone laughing hard.

"_HAHAHAHAH!!! Oh god, I love when I scare the shit out of these losers!_" Anna laughed.

"Um, Anna, why do you still have Auto Tuner?" Yoh asked.

Anna stared at him. "I don't" She admitted.

Everyone froze and their eyes widen.

"Unless you don't think…?" Yoh and Anna paused.

The Torturers and hosts turned to someone laughing, who was on top the stage.

"_You are right, she has no Auto Tuner_" The one, and only guy who actually tortures people…. JIGSAW!!!

"ZOMG, JIGSAW!!!!" Yoh screamed.

Jigsaw laughed. "_HA, HA! Yes it is I, the most wanted guy to live, and the one who loves to see blood_" Jigsaw admitted.

Anna sighed madly. "What do you want now Jigsaw?" She asked.

"_Just… YOU'RE LIVES!!!_" Jigsaw shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone panicked.

"_Ok, I'm actually kidding; I just came to see that grueling torture_" Jigsaw admitted.

"O_o, DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"_Sorry_" Jigsaw apologized.

Chopper went behind the stage, and then dropped one of the ceiling lights, that fell on Jigsaw and made him unconscious.

"Thanks Chopper" Twilight Okami called.

"Any time" Chopper replied.

"Judges, you're scores?" Yoh and Anna asked.

"I give it a 4.5" Hao stated.

"SAME!!" All Judges called.

"Fancy that, all Judges agreeing on one score, that's new" Twilight Okami pointed out.

"Ok, we'll be back on-" Yoh and Anna paused when the stage broke from behind them.

Brad, from Total Drama Oni Island appeared with a mad look.

"OMG, Brad!" Midna said.

Brad nodded and glared at Twilight Okami.

"Twilight Okami, you're show is taking my fans!" Brad shouted.

"So?" Twilight Okami called.

"SO!? I'LL GET YOU!!!" Brad screamed and charged.

Yoh got out Harusame, his katana and pointed it at Brad's neck. Brad stopped and gulped.

"No one gets near Twilight Okami-sama" Yoh grinned.

"It's just Twilight Okami or Twilight for short" Twilight Okami corrected.

"Oh ya? WELL SHE'S MINE!!!" Brad declared and tackled Yoh, and the two got into a fight.

"OMG, GET AWAY FROM MY YOH!!!" Anna screamed and got out her Mini Gun and started firing at Brad.

"Well if she can kill someone then so can I!" Zelda screamed and tackled Midna off the stage.

"Me too!" Midna screamed and both Zelda and she rolled as they bashed each other.

"SAME HERE!!!" Daisy screamed and got a scythe and charged at Peach.

"OMGOSH!!!" Peach screamed and ran.

"My revenge is near!" Lucario called and shot his Aura Spheres.

"MY revenge!!" Mewtwo corrected and dodged the spheres by the famous Matrix move.

Everyone was fighting and yet the stage was getting damaged by everyone. For once, Twilight Okami lost her temper and shot up.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" She screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, but Anna punched Brad in the face and then everyone looked at Twilight Okami. Twilight Okami puffed.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS DESTROYING MY STAGE!!!!" Twilight Okami shouted.

Suddenly, a dark aura covered her body, and Mario panicked.

"RUN!!" He called.

Everyone decided to follow him and ran in slow motion, but Twilight Okami shot a huge beam of black rage and everyone fell unconscious.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"We'll be back on…" Twilight Okami panted.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" The Audience called awkwardly.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami finished.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh no! Anger and battles!


	14. Chapter 14: Bring In The Pervert, Red!

Chapter 14: Bring In The Pervert, Red!

**Twilight Okami: HEHEHEHE!!**

**Meta Knight: What are you giggling about?**

**Twilight Okami: Oh nothing…**

**Meta Knight: -_-**

**Wolf: Whatever Twilight Okami says, she doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Yoh: Total Drama Bros. 'where going around the world, there's humor!' I like that quote!**

**Meta Knight and Wolf: Huh?**

**Twilight Okami: Yoh's on drugs…**

**Meta Knight and Wolf: O_o?**

"GRRRRRR!! NO ONE HURTS MY YOH L-" Anna growled.

"Um, Anna, the show" Yoh said.

"Welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"KFC!!!" The Audience cheered.

"WHAT THE SHAMAN!?" Anna called.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2, just say it with me" Yoh corrected.

"GUCCI!!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o?" Yoh speechless.

"They're always like this" Anna stated.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The Audience called.

"Shut up, it's true, and why are you guys obsessed with Gucci?" Anna asked.

"…. We don't know….." The Audience admitted.

"Proves how scary they are" Pit muttered.

"DIE!!!" The Audience screamed and threw bricks at Pit.

"OH NO!!" Pit called and was under a pile of bricks.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"Apart from the randomness let us continue on the show!" Anna declared.

"POWER PUFF GIRLS!!!" The Audience cheered.

"Are you guys on drugs?" Yoh asked.

Anna slapped her fore-head. "Yoh, you idiot…!" She muttered.

"BOOOOOOOO!!" The Audience got bombs and threw them at Yoh.

"HOLLY SHAMAN KING!!" Yoh screamed and dodged.

"LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW FOR SHAMAN SAKES!!" Anna screamed and got out her Mini Gun.

"Awww, Anna cares for Yoh" Twilight Okami grinned.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW KAWAI!!!" The Audience cheered and lowered their bombs.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Ok, I do, but can we check what's the next torture?" Anna demanded.

"Good idea!" Yoh said as he approached.

Never would anyone thought but Yoh tripped over and landed on top Anna, bringing the two into an awkward position.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone called romantically.

"Yoh get off me!" Anna demanded while blushing furiously.

Yoh did so, and pushed him self off and helped his fiancée up.

"Chopper put on the channel please" Yoh called.

Chopper nodded and put on the channel but it was about… CHOCOLATE!!!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" The girls drool.

"Change the channel" Anna demanded coldly.

"Ok" Chopper nodded.

Chopper changed the channel to the torture.

_Reviewer: Chibi Emo-Chan_

_Hehehe. Go Anna and Yoh whoa! Anyways~ GO TORTURE!! Your evil mind and everyone's reaction are just PRICELESS!_

_Suggestion: Have Red stay tied up in a tree while openly ogling Samus' chest and have him get beaten up by Space Pirates and a bunch of people who want to bash and not to mention really drunk bosses from each game!_

"O_o, that didn't say that in the review!" Samus pointed on her laptop.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "My show, I do what I want" Twilight Okami stated.

"Oh boy, I think Red will enjoy it" Anna muttered.

"I could say all the boys" Rosalina mumbled.

"But, THERE SHOULDN'T BE PERVERTS ON THE SHOW!!!" Samus added.

"I never said anything about no perverts" Twilight Okami said.

"WWWHOOOOOOAAA!!!" The boys cheered.

"But we won't let ANY boys be dirty, only in tortures that involved the Torturers" Twilight Okami glared.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!" The boys groaned.

"So, Chopper, tie Red to a tree and let the Pervert-of-death torture begin!" Anna sassed.

Chopper nodded and took Red by his hand and pulled him like a kid.

"I'll get my revenge on you Twilight Okami!" Red called.

"Same here!" Samus added as she followed.

"And I'm really scared" Twilight Okami cried sarcastically.

"You should be" Samus muttered.

"Thank you Twilight Okami!" Dark Samus called.

"You'll be tortured to ya know" Twilight Okami added.

"O_o" Dark Samus quiet.

* * *

Red was tied to a tree, and after that Chopper tied Samus to a chair, and then he glued Red's eyes down to Samus' chest so he doesn't look away.

"PERVERT!!" Samus calls.

"Hey Samus, sing 'Do You Like What You See? [Album Mix]' by Madison Avenue at Red!" Twilight Okami added.

"O_o, but that wasn't in the review!" Samus stated.

"Even if it wasn't in the review, I don't give a shit, we call it a bonus" Twilight Okami replied.

"You're SOOOO evil" Samus glared.

"I know" Twilight Okami shrugged.

"_**Now guess who's back on a brand new track?**_" Someone sang.

Twilight Okami jumped in surprise to see OnyxSaurne18 sat beside her. Twilight Okami chuckled and smiled to see her friend.

"Ah, OnyxSaurne18! It's good to see you!" Twilight Okami grinned.

"I just came by to stay for some tortures to see the humor!" OnyxSaurne18 chuckled in reply.

"Well we're always happy to see you on Super Smash Bros Gamer, OnyxSaurne18" Twilight Okami stated.

"Oh my dragon, this is like one of my favorite shows" OnyxSaurne18 admitted.

"Who's he?" Yoh asked.

"Who am I? WHO AM I!? I'm Tiger Woods!" OnyxSaurne18 replied proudly.

"HUH?" Everyone asked.

"Nah, I'm kidding; I'm OnyxSaurne18 from Dragon Realm Idol" OnyxSaurne18 greeted.

"Oh ya, I heard of you" Yoh realized.

"Now let's get back to the torture" Anna declared.

"Right; Samus start singing!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"And bring in the Space Pirates, Drunk Bosses and Random People!" OnyxSaurne18 reminded.

"Right" Twilight Okami smiled.

"Crap…!" Samus and Red swore.

"I said sing it!" Twilight Okami demanded.

Samus: _**-Sees all people to bash- oh crap! I got a feeling, you and me are gonna be, just fine! And I… Really think it's gonna work out… This time-me! –Gets bashed by the Space Pirates- SHIT!!!**_

"**Getz M GHIUG!!**" The Drunk Bosses charged at Red.

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHH SHITT!!!" Red screamed as he got bashed by the bosses and random people, while Samus got bashed by the Space Pirates.

"**SPARTAVYIF!!!" **The Drunk Bosses screamed and got chain saws and saw Red.

Samus: _**-screams- OW MY- Because… I been away for some time –Gets shot in the head- OH MOTHE- and you watching me and I. Really like you move and so, I been wonder about, you maybe take a chance, lay it on the line and ask! –Bashed by the Omega Pirates- MEGA SHIT!!! Do you like what you see?**_

"AAAAAAAGH!!!" Red screamed.

"I know I like what I see" Dark Samus snickered.

"OMGOSH!!!" Red and Samus screamed.

Blood spurted everywhere as the two got bashed, and finally everyone got bored and decided to go to a tennis match.

* * *

The Audience began laughing as always when Red and Samus returned from their death experience.

"HAHAHAHAH!! That's what perverts get in life! HAHAHAH!!" Anna sassed.

"Good one Anna" Yoh chuckled.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Twilight Okami and OnyxSaurne18 laughed.

"Dam you Dark Comedians" Samus muttered.

"Ohhhhh, Samus starting to act a little bit, beachy" Twilight Okami joked.

"The poor cross-dresser must be jealous" OnyxSaurne18 joked too.

"I'M NOT A (BEEPING) CROSS-DRESSER!!!!!" Samus screamed.

"Bull shit" Everyone coughed.

"GRRRRRRR!!!" Samus screamed.

"Judges, what are your scores?" Yoh asked.

"HEHEHEH!! Well bro, I give it 5!!! HAHAHA!!" Hao laughed.

"BWHAHAH!! A 4.5!! LOL" Vivi chuckled.

"OH YAAAA!!! 5!!" Sakura cheered.

"HAHAHAH!! A 4" Ed laughed and fell of his chair.

"I also give it a 5! THHEHEHE!!!" Vivian chuckled.

"Alright, we'll be back on-" Yoh and Anna paused when someone broke through the roof.

It was the cry-baby OC of mine, Amber the dragon. Amber got up and looked around.

"I knew I should have not flown over head" Amber muttered.

"Amber? What the heck are you doing here?" Twilight Okami asked.

"Nothing much Twilight Okami j-" Amber paused when he said his author's name, and then looked up to see his most hate guys… Twilight Okami and OnyxSaurne18.

"Oh no, Twilight Okami, what are you doing here!?" Amber asked.

"Hosting a show" Twilight Okami shrugged.

"DRAGON REALM IDOL 3!?" Amber asked shockingly.

"No you cry-baby, this is the famous show that ONLY belongs to Twilight Okami, Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" OnyxSaurne18 replied.

"O_o EVEN WORSE!!!" Amber panicked.

Twilight Okami sighed and then looked at Anna.

"Anna, can you kick this loser out the building?" Twilight Okami asked.

"With pleasure" Anna smirked, then grabbed onto Amber's horns.

"What the?" Amber asked and then was thrown meters away. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"Hmph! Serves him right" Anna snorted.

"Hope he won't interfere in Total Drama Bros." Twilight Okami whispered to OnyxSaurne18.

"As we were saying, we'll be back on-" Yoh and Anna paused when they got interrupted.

"I can't take this, I'LL KILL MIDNA!!!" Zelda screamed took a Revolver and tackled Midna.

"Ow, YA BEACH!!!!" Midna screamed and got out her katana and began slashing.

"Let's have our own fun!" Wolf shouted and got into his Landmaster.

"OMG!!!!" Fox and Falco screamed.

"We're going have fun with this thing" Wolf called a little like Elvis Presley.

"OH SHIT!!!" Fox and Falco screamed and ran as the Landmaster approached them.

The Landmaster broke through the wall and entered the streets as Fox and Falco ran as fast as they can.

"DIE!!!" Lucario called and got out a Rocket Launcher.

"YOU, YOU HORSE!!!" Mewtwo screamed as he dodged the rockets and charged.

"Mario is mine!!!" Daisy screamed and got into a cat fight with Peach.

"NEVER!" Peach screamed dramatically and then got out a light saber.

"We meet again Daisy" Peach said in a deep voice.

Daisy got out her own light saber. "Yes, and I will not let you take my Mario away!" Daisy screamed.

"Well this is getting dramatic" Twilight Okami sassed.

The two girls charged and the Star Wars Battle Theme music as they thought like Jedi's and used the force-

"Only special affects by the author" Twilight Okami stated.

Well, whatever, let's just end this chapter…

"Ya, we'll be back on…" Yoh and Anna paused as they dodged the guns, swords and so on.

"GLADIATOR!!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!!" Anna screamed.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"She's got issues" OnyxSaurne18 muttered.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami called and got his by a fire ball. "Ow, WHY YOU-!" Twilight Okami screamed.

* * *

Author's Note: Violence everywhere, eh? HAHAHAH!! This is what Dark Comedians do! Who will win in Super Smash Bros Gamer 2? Will the Torturers learn to get along? Will Samus admit that she's a cross-dresser? Heh, who knows… And Amber belongs to me!


	15. Chapter 15: Double BABY Trouble!

Chapter 15: Double BABY Trouble!

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time everyone!**

**Shadow: Must you ALWAYS remind us?**

**Twilight Okami: ^_^, of course!**

**Shadow: -_-**

**Baby Mario and Baby Luigi: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: Just to be curious enough, how did you learn great English?**

**Baby Mario and Baby Luigi: O_o?**

**Twilight Okami: Or to ride motor bikes or cars?**

**Baby Mario and Baby Luigi: We don't know…**

**Twilight Okami: Great, I think I'm going crazy! *_***

**Shadow: And Foxpilot, Twilight Okami takes your advice!**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"Yes, you finally got it right!" Anna called happily.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The Audience asked.

"Well, you always say random stuff if you haven't notice" Anna stated.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Alright, before we get on with the show, we have a new judge!" Yoh paused.

"He's a purple dragon from two AU series and that's just weird" Anna paused.

"Give it up for Spyro!" Yoh and Anna introduced.

Everyone cheered as Spyro went and sat next to Vivian and smiled.

"Hey everyone! I never have been on a show! Well, on Dragon Realm Idol, but not as Judge! Huge thanks to Twilight Okami!" Spyro called.

"It's what I do" Twilight Okami replied.

"Being a Dark Comedian is what you do" Baby Mario muttered.

"So, what are your scores Spyro?" Yoh asked.

"Same as Vivian" Spyro simply replied.

"-_-, ok that's just weird, but apart from the score, let's get to the torture!" Anna declared.

"Before we do, I would like to say to everyone that we don't want any more violence, ok?" Twilight Okami declared.

"No problem Twilight Okami! ^_^!" Yoh grinned.

"Sure, so Chopper, show us the torture, or two" Anna smirked.

"DOUBLE TORTURE!?" The Torturers asked.

"A double BABY torture" Yoh added and got slapped by his fiancée. "OW!"

"Shut up Yoh! You just gave it away!" Anna growled.

"Whatever! -_-" Yoh replied.

"Alright you two love birds, just get to the torture" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Love birds? Us? No way" Anna protested.

"Yeah, heh, you must got us wrong" Yoh added.

"Bull shit, you two are in LOVE, everyone knows that!" Twilight Okami giggled.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!" The Audience called romantically.

Yoh and Anna blushed, and then Chopper changed the channel to… Mathematics? (O_o)?

"_And now, let's learn how to do our times table_" Jigsaw, explained? What the heck?

"Jigsaw?" Twilight Okami muttered.

"_1x1 is 1, 1x2 is 2, 3x1 is 3_" Jigsaw went on.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Yoh moaned.

"Yes sir!" Chopper said, changed the channel to the torture.

"Now let-" Anna paused at the giggling Torturers. "What?"

"Jigsaw… The guy who sheds people's blood, did mathematics?" Peach giggled.

"I guess he did, so let's see the torture" Anna declared.

_Reviewer: Twilight Okami/Me_

_Ok, we got about 52 Torturers left, and I would like to have some fun with them!_

_Suggestion: Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, two special babies… Which equals double trouble! Since I'll be SO nice –cough- I want you to be covered in honey, be shrunk, and enter a Hive and be stung by bees for three minutes, with no defense and DON'T think about running! XD!  
_

"-_-, oh ya, you're being so nice Twilight Okami" Baby Mario sassed.

"She's a Dark Comedian, what do you suspect?" Baby Luigi whispered.

"You will respect Dark Comedians! MHAHAHA!!" OnyxSaurne18 laughed.

"I thought you left!" ROB buzzed.

"I did to host the last chapter of Dragon Realm Idol 3" OnyxSaurne18 explained.

"And I came to be the Judge for the last time" Twilight Okami added.

"And your point?" Shadow asked.

"Well excuse Mr. Tough, but OnyxSaurne18 will be leaving the " Twilight Okami sassed.

"OMG!!!" The Audience gasped.

"Thank god…" Spyro muttered then got his by an iron ball and fell unconscious.

"Shut up Spyro, 'cause it's true" OnyxSaurne18 stated.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!" The Audience groaned.

OnySaurne18 shrugged. "Sorry, but one day all Fanfiction writers will leave" OnyxSaurne18 explained.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!" The Audience cried.

"But he'll STILL be reading some Fanfiction stories" Twilight Okami added.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!! GUCCI!!" The Audience cheered.

"Why the heck are you guys obsessed with Gucci!?" Ed demanded.

"Who knows?" Vivi muttered.

"This is all very touching, but can we get on with this?" Anna asked.

"Ya, Anna right, let the 'sticky' torture begin" Twilight Okami declared.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The Audience cheered.

"Yoh, cover them in honey" Anna demanded.

"Why me?" Yoh asked and got slapped.

"Do as you're told or I'll triple your training" Anna threatens.

"Ok…" Yoh said softly and got a bucket of honey and started covering Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

"You will pay for this Twilight Okami!" Baby Luigi cried.

"Yeah!" Baby Mario added.

"Oh gosh, I'm so scared of two babies" Twilight Okami sassed.

* * *

After the two Baby Bros were covered in honey, Chopper got out a shrink ray, shot at the two, and they shrunk to ant sizes.

"You piece of poo!" Baby Mario squeak, but Chopper couldn't hear them.

"Alright take them into a Bee Hive!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Ok!" Chopper replied and took the Baby Bros in his hooves.

"We hate you Twilight Okami!" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi screamed.

"I thought I heard Baby Mario and Baby Luigi did you guys?" Twilight Okami asked sarcastically.

"HAHAHAHHAHAH!!!" Everyone laughed.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi grumbled then screamed as Chopper approached a Bee Hive. Chopper threw the two Baby Bros in, and locked them in.

"Oh dam, this is bad!" Baby Luigi panicked.

"Well, there can't be many bees" Baby Mario added.

Buzzing interrupted their thoughts, which made them look up to see 200 bees looking at them.

"-_-, you just had to say that" Baby Luigi muttered.

All the bees then flew in at the two babies.

"OMGOSH!!!" Baby Bros panicked. "AAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed as the bees stung them.

"OH GOSH!!!" Baby Luigi screamed as he was being stung.

"OH NO!!!" Baby Mario panicked as he was being stung.

After a minute, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were getting worse.

"Let's bring in more bees!" Twilight Okami declared.

"WHAT!?" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi asked.

Chopper opened the hatch and 100 bees entered, and flew straight away to the Baby Bros, and began stinging them.

"OH MUSHROOM!!!!!" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi screamed.

* * *

After 3 minutes, all the bees fled away, and Chopper brought back Baby Mario and Baby Luigi who looked dead, but just unconscious, and they were still small! Everyone laughed at the two helpless babies.

"BBBBBBBWHWHAHAH!!!" Everyone laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!! What a 'small' situation this has been!" Yoh sassed.

"HAHAH!! Nice one my love!" Anna replied.

"My love?" Twilight Okami repeated.

Anna blushed. "Um, what I meant to say was great joke Yoh" Anna stammered.

"Right" Twilight Okami replied.

"Hey, aren't you going to change us back to normal?" Baby Bros asked.

"What? I can't hear you!" Twilight Okami called.

Baby Mario got the microphone from Yoh and took a breath.

"CAN WE TURN BACK TO NORMAL!?" Baby Mario screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone shouted and covered their ears.

"AGGGGGGH!!! Seriously, don't scream on the microphone! And no" Twilight Okami giggled at the end.

"Why you-!" Baby Luigi muttered.

"Judges, what are your scores?" Anna asked.

"HAHAHAHA!! Oh, I never thought a Dark Comedian, can be so bad! A 5!" Hao laughed.

"HEHEH!! A 4.5!" Vivi chuckled.

"YEEEEEAAAAHHH BABY!!! A 5!!!" Sakura cheered.

"Alright, a 4!" Ed chuckled.

"HEHEHEH!!! A 5.5!!" Vivian cheered.

"There's no 5.5, moron" Anna stated.

"O_o, oh, I mean 5" Vivian corrected.

"And Spyro," Anna added. "Spyro?"

Spyro was still unconscious after that iron ball hit his head.

"Oops, guess like I over did it" OnyxSaurne18 muttered.

"Who really cares, we'll just ask him later on" Twilight Okami declared.

"Ok, we'll be back o-" Yoh and Anna paused.

"OMG!!! MJ!!!" The Fangirls cheered.

Yoh and Anna looked around.

"-_-, MJ is dead if you haven't forgotten" Anna stated.

"We mean: OMG, JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!" The Fangirls corrected.

Everyone turned to see Justin Timberlake trying to sneak out the building from the Fangirls, and groaned when they spot him.

"Let's get him!" A Fangirl declared.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" The Fangirls cheered and ran after him.

"OMG!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Justin Timberlake screamed and ran.

The Fangirls were chasing him around for his autograph, and Hao stood up from the Judge table.

"Hey, what about me ladies?" Hao flirted.

"OMG!!!" The Fangirls stopped.

"Ha, ha, ha" Hao laughed.

"Let's split into to two groups" A Fangirl declared.

"WWHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!" The Fangirls said, and split into two groups.

Hao panicked. "O_o, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed and ran as the Fangirls chased him.

"Oh great, we just needed the Fangirls" Twilight Okami muttered.

The Fangirls chased Justin Timberlake on the stage, making the two host lovers and the Torturers dodge them. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi turned around to see a group of Fangirls about to squish them!

"OMGOSH!!!!!!!!!!" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi screamed and got squashed. "X_X"

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! WE MUST STOP THESE FANGIRLS!!!" Anna declared.

"Hey everyone, I heard Tom Cruise was outside" A member of the Audience called.

"O_o, HE'S MINE!!!" Anna said and ran out the building pushing some Fangirls aside.

"O_o, what about me?" Yoh asked.

"And I also heard Bob was giving auto graphs too!" A member of the Audience added.

"OMG, BOB!!!" Yoh cheered and ran out the building door followed by others.

"SOMEONE END THE SHOW!!!" Twilight Okami shouted.

"But who? The hosts are out side getting auto graphs" OnyxSaurne18 stated.

"Heheh, or are they? XD!!" Twilight Okami joked.

"Ha, ha, they already done it" OnyxSaurne18 chuckled.

"Huh?" The Torturers asked.

"Never mind" Twilight Okami and OnyxSaurne18 mumbled.

Midna stood tall. "I'll do it! For I was the host in Super Smash Bros Gamer" Midna declared.

Twilight Okami shook her head. "No, I want Sonic to do it!" Twilight Okami said.

"Me?" Sonic asked. "O-ok" Sonic nodded and stepped up.

"DX, I feel so dejected! WWWHHHAAA!!!" Midna cried and went out the building crying.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"We'll be back on…" Sonic paused.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" The Audience called awkwardly.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami finished.

Hao ran across the Twilight Okami and OnyxSaurne18 who watched as Fangirls chased him.

"WILL SOMEONE HELP ME!?" He screamed.

* * *

Author's Note: Aww, I'm so kind, absolutely, I can't be a Dark Comedian, right? XD, WRONG!! Thank you my reviews for reviewing and telling if my chapters were good! Plz review, ^_^!


	16. Chapter 16: Shadow Being Chained and Amy

Chapter 16: Shadow Being Chained and Amy!

**Twilight Okami: HEHEHEHE!!**

**Young Link: Why are you laughing?**

**Twilight Okami: Oh, you'll see, ;)!**

**OnyxSaurne18: How bout the Disclaimer Time?**

**Shadow: Might as well… Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

**Amy: Where's Sonic!?**

**Twilight Okami: Oh it's pinky, -_-…**

**Amy: What those that-**

**Twilight Okami: Moving along! ^_^!**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!! I GOT TOM CRUISE'S AUTOGRAPH!!!" Anna cheered.

"AND I GOT BOB'S!!!" Yoh cheered too.

"Um, guys? The show" Twilight Okami reminded.

"Oh, welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS 2!!!" Anna screamed.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Alright, before we get to the next torture, we would like to ask what Spyro's score was" Yoh asked.

"I give it a 5" Spyro simply replied rubbing his forehead.

"And now let's see the torture!" Anna declared.

Twilight Okami stood up from her chair. "Just to interrupt for a moment; but no more Fangirl wars, ok?" Twilight Okami declared.

"…." Fangirls quiet.

"Aren't you going to reply?" OnyxSaurne18 asked.

"… Yes, Twilight Okami" The Fangirls replied.

"Great, now onto the show" Twilight Okami said and sat down.

"Ok, Chopper, please put on the channel!" Yoh asked.

"Sure!" Chopper nodded.

Chopper put on the channel, but it was the Super Smash Bros Talk Show, where the Smashers talk about them selves with chaos around.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!!" The Smashers screamed.

"Ok" Chopper said and changed the channel.

This time the channel show an Island getting ready for some studio with Twilight Okami grinning, and behind her was a sign, called 'Total Drama Bros.'

"I thought this was a secret" Twilight Okami muttered.

It is, but let's have some fun!

"What is behind Twilight Okami?" Young Link asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all" Chopper replied and changed the channel.

This time the channel was the Simpsons Tik Tok parody clip.

"WILL YOU CHANGE THE BLOODY CHANNEL TO THE BLOODY TORTURE!?!" Anna asked.

"OK!!" Chopper screamed.

The Audience gasped at what Chopper just did, and Anna twitched at this.

"Did you just talk back to me?" She asked.

"Um, ah, yes!" Chopper replied bravely.

"THEN YOU'RE GOIN' GET IT!!!" Anna screamed and got out her Mini Gun.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Chopper screamed and dodged the bullets.

"Must she always carry that Mini Gun?" Mario asked.

"That's just Anna" Twilight Okami replied.

As Yoh's mad fiancée kept firing the Mini Gun at the poor Chopper, Yoh changed the channel to the torture.

"Ah, Anna, do you want to see the torture?" Yoh asked.

Anna stopped firing the Mini Gun. "After I kill Chopper" She finished.

"Please don't kill me!" Chopper screamed.

"Hmph! Fine, I'll let you live, but next time I'll hire Jigsaw to have fun with you" Anna snorted.

"O_o" Chopper speechless.

_Reviewer: OnyxSaurne18_

_As always you make my day with this great story and I hope you keep doing what you do._

_Suggestion: Have Shadow chained to Amy Rose, while being bashed by Mephilis!_

"Hey, that wasn't fully true in the review!" Shadow pointed.

"Sorry, but we can't have the same Torturers tortured again," Twilight Okami paused. "Sorry OnyxSaurne18" Twilight Okami apologized.

"It's ok; at least you took my suggestion" OnyxSaurne18 replied.

"Now then, Amy you must be tied behind Shadow, now!" Anna demanded.

"But I want to be tied behind Sonic!" Amy protested.

Yet again, Anna got out her Mini Gun. "Either the torture, or be shot" Anna threaten.

"O_o, ok" Amy replied.

"Wait a minute! Where's the alien that was on Amy's face?" Sonic asked.

"Kind to think of it, I don't know" Twilight Okami admitted.

"I didn't see it either Twilight" OnyxSaurne18 said.

"Anyway, you best to be tied now Shadow" Yoh declared.

"You will suffer the true power of Chaos!" Shadow screamed.

Yoh put a pacifier in Shadow's mouth. "Quiet Shadow" Yoh said.

"-_-" Shadow not happy.

Chopper got some chains, that will electrocute, burn and sting Shadow and Amy-

"Hey, that's not fair!" Amy called.

SHUT UP!! I'M THE AUTHOR, NOT YOU!!!

"O_o" Amy speechless.

Chopper tied both Shadow and Amy together, and the two hedgehogs had an awkward moment of silence, until they got electrocuted.

"OMG!!!" Shadow and Amy screamed.

"Ha, ha!" Twilight Okami chuckled with a remote to control the chain.

"Bring in Mephilis!!" Anna demanded.

"Ok!" Chopper said.

Mephilis from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 came to the stage looking around.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"Look behind you, crystal dude" OnyxSaurne18 pointed out.

Mephilis turned and smirked when he saw Shadow and Amy tied, now being burnt from the chain.

"CRAP!!!" Amy screamed.

"Well, well, well, I guess I'll have to have some fun!" Mephilis stated.

Mephilis charged and started punching, kicking and head butting Shadow and Amy.

"OHHHHH!! YOU BEACH!!!" Shadow swore.

"AGGHHH!! SONIC, HELP!!!" Amy cried.

Sonic shrugged. "Even if I could, I can't, for I never liked you" Sonic said.

"O_o, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Amy screamed sadly.

"MHAHAHAHAH!!!" Mephilis laughed, and then coughed. "AGGHH!! Why must villains choke on their laughter's?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DX!!!" Amy kept screaming.

"Shut up!" Shadow called, and tried to run, but was glued to the stage. "What the?"

"Ha, ha, I did a few 'adjustments' to the floor" Twilight Okami admitted.

"You are a beach Twilight Okami!" Shadow called as he got burnt.

"Oh, now you're asking for it" Twilight Okami glared and clicked the button to burn and electrocutes Shadow and Amy!!

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Shadow and Amy screamed.

"This I have to record!" Anna cheered and got a VCR camera.

Amy started getting sick. "Aggghhh, I don't feel good"

"Nice try pinky, but that's not going to work" Twilight Okami smirked.

"No, I think I'm going to pew! AAAGGGGHHH!!!" Amy screamed, not from the burn or punched.

Twilight Okami did a double take and both she and OnyxSaurne18 looked at each other.

"Unless you don't think?" Twilight Okami whispered.

"I think so" OnyxSaurne18 whispered back.

"O_o" Twilight Okami and OnyxSaurne18 speechless.

"What's with you two?" Ed asked from the table.

"Chopper, quickly, un tie them!" Twilight Okami screamed.

"HUH?????" Everyone asked.

**WARNING: GORE COMING IN FROM THE SCENE IN ALIEN!! **

You know what I mean… O_o…

"AAAGAGAHGHGH!!!" Amy screamed.

"But why? Aren't you enjoying this Twilight Okami?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but the-" Too late.

The alien burst out of Amy's stomach and landed on top of Shadow's back, which had blood and you can actually see Amy's heart-

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"That's why" Twilight Okami whispered.

"GGGGGRRROOOOSSSS!!!" The Girl Tortures and Fangirls screamed and fainted.

"Oh gosh, I think I'm going to be sick" Anna muttered at the sight.

The alien then jumped off Shadow and started running.

"Kill it Yoh!" Anna demanded.

"Yaaa!!!" Yoh said and got out his katana.

"Can't we just leave it alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"No; or it'll breed, lay more eggs, then more Face Hungers will come in, and I don't want this place to turn into a horror movie" Twilight Okami explained gravely.

"O_o, THEN LET'S KILL IT!!!" The Girl Torturers declared.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The Fangirls screamed.

All the girls in the room beside Twilight Okami, the Judges and Anna were stomping to the door.

"I heard Brad Pit was in town!" A member of the Audience called.

"OMG, LET'S GET HIM!!" Peach declared.

"YAAAA!!!" The Girls called and went outside and took left instead of left to kill the Alien.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"SOME ONE GO KILL IT!!!!" Anna demanded.

"What if my bros is going to be killed?" Hao called.

"OMG!! NO ONE HURTS MY YOH!!!!" Anna screamed and stomped out of the door, until…

Yoh came with the alien fully matured and about to kill him.

"HELP!!!" Yoh called, as the Alien strangle him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU (BEEP) BEACH OR YOU'LL (BEEEPING) DIE!!!!!" Anna swore.

"This is just my day" Twilight Okami muttered sarcastically and giggled.

"Why you giggling?" Luigi asked.

DIE ALIEN!!

Magically, the Alien died from heart attack, and Yoh was free.

"OMG, YOH!!!" Anna screamed and ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but thanks for trying to save me" Yoh said and covered a wound where there was acid.

"You're hurt!" She panicked.

"I love you" Yoh said huskily.

"I love you too" Anna smiled.

The two kissed passionately, and Twilight Okami smiled but snapped out of her trance.

"Alright you two; save it for the end of the show" Twilight Okami called.

The two stopped kissing, then blushed slightly, and then the girls that chased Brad Pit came in to see what happened and were glaring at Twilight Okami.

"What the heck happened?" They asked.

"The author killed the alien magically" Twilight Okami replied.

"WHY DIDN'T THE AUTHOR KILL THE ALIEN MINUTES AGO!?" The Girls demanded.

HAHAHHAHA!! I just wanted to see the looks on your faces!! HAHAHA! XD!!

"O_o" Torturers and Audience speechless.

"HAHAHAH!! Now that was priceless" Twilight Okami laughed.

"Ya, good one Twilight! HAHAHA" OnyxSaurne18 chuckled.

"GRRRRRR!!!" Everyone screamed.

"Judges, your scores?" Anna asked awkwardly.

"A 3.5" Hao replied awkwardly.

"4 for me" Vivi added.

"Random, but cool! A 5!" Sakura chuckled.

"A 4.5! LOL!!!" Ed laughed.

"A 3.5" Spyro said awkwardly.

"Ok, we'll be back on…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" The Audience said awkwardly.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami called and covered her nose. "And will someone clean the blood on the stage? It stinks!"

* * *

Author's Note: BWHWHWHAHA!! That was just priceless! BWHAHAH!! Thank you reviewers!

P.S: You can't torture the same Torturers, they're always different, ok?


	17. Chapter 17: Ballerina Snake

Chapter 17: Ballerina Snake

**Twilight Okami: WWWWHHOOOAA!!**

**Snake: Why are you cheering?**

**Twilight Okami: We reach the 50 mark reviews! ^_^!**

**Cyrix (My OC from Spyro): Congrads. **

**Twilight Okami: OMG, Cyrix, what are you doing here?**

**Cyrix: I came for the coffee!**

**Torturers: And we came to be tortured…**

**Cyrix: Good for you -_-**

**Torturers: O_o!**

**Snake: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

"GRRRRRRRRRR!!! MY FIANCÉE ALMOST GOT KILLED BY A BLOODY ALIEN!!!" Anna growled.

"I know" Yoh muttered.

"Guess, you're forgetting something" Twilight Okami added.

"Oh, welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS!!" The Audience cheered.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 to correct" Yoh corrected.

"Can we get on with this? I'm getting bored! -_-" Snake demanded.

"Whatever loser, we should celebrate" Anna added.

"THE SHOW IS OVER!?" The Torturers asked happily.

"Heck no, we reached the 50 mark reviews!" Twilight Okami cheered.

"-_-, Oh" The Torturers muttered.

"Now then, apart from the Torturers disappointment, we have a special guest that took OnyxSaurne18!" Yoh stated.

"Where is OnyxSaurne18?" Kirby asked.

"He left for a while" Twilight Okami called.

"He's SSBG's 'number one fan' and keeps on reviewing us!" Yoh paused.

"Give it up for gamerofloz!!" Yoh and Anna cheered.

The Audience cheered as gamerofloz sat next to Twilight Okami and smiled.

"Ahhh, it's great to be on the hit show, Super Smash Bros Gamer 2! Thanks a lot Twilight Okami! XD!" gamerofloz cheered.

"Anytime; and note to reviewers, I'll try to use you all every three chapters or so!" Twilight Okami explained.

"Great, now let's check the torture!" Anna declared.

"Ya!" Chopper agreed and put on the channel.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH! LOLOLOLOL!_

_Suggestion: Make Snake insult Chuck Norris, and then FEEL THE WRATH OF CHUCK NORRIS! And he also has to wear a tutu while dancing like a ballerina._

"O_o, oh, COME ON!!! I already dressed like a girl in Super Smash Bros Gamer!" Snake protested.

"I don't care; if the reviewer wants it, they'll get it" Twilight Okami replied.

"Dam it!" Snake shouted.

"Ok, go get dressed in ballerina clothes, while we bring Chuck Norris!" Anna demanded.

"…. Shit….!" Snake swore and went.

* * *

After 2 minutes, Snake returned dressed like a Ballerina, and with everyone laughing at him.

"BHWHWHWHA!! YOU LOOK HILARIOUS SNAKE!!!" Raiden laughed.

Snake muttered curses, and then Chuck Norris appeared.

"Why am I here?" He demanded and gasped at Snake. "OMG, CROSS-DRESSER!!" Chuck Norris screamed.

Snake did some Ballerina moves, like a ballerina of course and, then Twilight Okami threw a banana peel, which made him slip and fall. Everyone laughed at this.

Snake got up then said:

"YOU SUCK A LOT YOU BUG!!" Snake called girly.

The Audience gasped at this and Chuck Norris got really mad.

"I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY A CROSS-DRESSER!!!" Chuck Norris screamed and charged.

"AAAHAHHH!!!" Snake screamed like a girl.

Chuck Norris started bashing Snake a lot, and then laguzgirl13 got up the stage and smiled.

"Chuck Norris!" She called.

Chuck Norris turned, and then laguzgirl13 threw a Mini Gun for him.

"Catch!"

Chuck Norris did and gave the thumbs up while Snake stared at laguzgirl13.

"Why?" He asked dramatically.

"Because I don't like you!" laguzgirl13 snorted and walked away.

"O_o" Snake speechless. "AAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!" Snake screamed like a girl as he got shot.

Twilight Okami smirked then stood up from her place.

"Anyone who wants to bash Snake can!" Twilight Okami called.

"YAAAAAAAAYYY!!" The Metal Gear Solid bosses cheered, and got up the stage.

"W-WHAT!?" Snake shouted.

The bosses got up the stage with their weapons and began bashing Snake.

"I-SHIT!!!-HATE-CRAP!!!-YOU-SHIT!!- TWILIGHT OKAMI!!!" Snake screamed.

Twilight Okami just chortled happily at the sight, then sat down, and watched happily.

"YAAAAAAA!! Judges, what a-" Anna paused when there was a crash.

Suddenly Megatron from Transformers appeared and looked at everyone who gave a scandalized gasp.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!" He shouted.

"Great, more sci-fi battles" Twilight Okami muttered sarcastically.

"Well this should be fun" gamerofloz added.

Twilight Okami smirked "Hey Megatron!" Twilight Okami called.

Megatron turned to Twilight Okami and glared. "What?" He demanded.

Twilight Okami pointed to the Torturers and smiled.

"The torturers said you are the WORST robot ever made and what was the point of making!!" Twilight Okami lied.

"WHAT!?!?!" The Torturers screamed.

"How dare they? DIE!!!" Megatron screamed and charged.

"ZOMG!! DAM YOU TWILIGHT OKAMI!!!!!!!!" The Torturers screamed and ran around like headless chickens.

"This is what I call violence" Anna nodded.

"So what are your scores Judges?" Yoh asked.

"I give it a 4!" Hao called

"We agree!" All Judges said.

"I say 5" Ed muttered.

"Ok we'll be-" Yoh and Anna paused when they got interrupted.

Nazo came smashing through the stage and looked around for Sonic.

"Where is Sonic?" Nazo demanded.

SLAP!!

Nazo turned to see Yoh's fiancée had slapped him... THE Nazo!!

"What the shaman are you doing here? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS STAGE COST!?" She asked.

Nazo rubs his cheek. "How dare you, you stupid blond?" Nazo asked.

"Stupid blond?" She asked and slapped him with her Legendary Left hand.

Everyone gasped at this and Nazo got even madder. Before in a snap of fingers, and everyone ignoring the Torturers being bashed.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US!?!" They asked as they were being bashed by Megatron and the bosses of Metal Gear and Chuck Norris.

I do, but this is thee Nazo we're talking about, and I love that movie! So SHUT UP!!!

"O_o" Torturers speechless.

Nazo gripped Anna's throat like Darth Vader did, and she wheezed when he did.

"Aggghhhh!!" Anna wheezed.

"Don't EVER question me like that," Nazo paused and glared. "Because I'm going to kill you" He smirked.

"O_o" Anna speechless at this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yoh screamed and got out Harusame and Futsu-No-Mitama.

Nazo turned to Yoh and raised and eyebrow.

"You dare try to challenge me, Shaman?" Nazo asked.

"Yeah," Yoh paused and made his Over Soul with the two swords. "Leave my fiancée alone" He threaten.

Nazo laughed at this.

"You're laughing is stupid" Anna stated.

"Shut up!" Nazo glared and hocked her more.

"Aggggh!"

"I'll kill you if you hurt her!" Yoh threaten.

"Why should you save her?" Nazo asked.

Yoh blushed slightly. "Because… I love her…" Yoh admitted.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone said romantically.

Anna blushed at this.

"I don't care," Nazo paused and glared. "For I'm going to kill her" Nazo stated.

"We'll be back on…" Twilight Okami paused.

"HUH!?" Everyone asked.

"I want this to be a cliffhanger!" Twilight Okami shouted.

"When did you the show get dramatic?" Ed asked.

"Since now!" Twilight Okami said.

Nazo didn't seem to notice, but Yoh slashed him, then Anna fell in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Are you ok?" Yoh asked.

"Ya," She rubbed her throat. "Thanks"

"It's what I do Anna-chan" Yoh said and kissed her on the cheek.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" Everyone called romantically.

A growl broke the romantic atmosphere, as Nazo got up from the ruble and glared at Yoh and Anna. Oh, and the Tortures were still being bashed.

"CAN YOU HELP US!?" They screamed.

…. No…

Nazo growled. "I'll kill you two!!!!" Nazo screamed.

Yoh held his fiancée closer to him as he lowered her down in an embrace. "No"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR-!" Nazo paused as he fell on the floor.

Behind the unconscious Nazo was Twilight Okami with a hammer. She sighed irritated.

"FOR THE SHOWS SAKE, YOU WON'T KILL MY FAVORITE COUPLE AND DESTROY THE SHOW!!!" Twilight Okami screamed.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"We'll be back on…" gamerofloz paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami grinned.

"WHAT ABOU USSSS!!!!" The Torturers screamed as they were getting bashed.

* * *

Author's Note: He, he, LAMO!!! Thanks for the reviews and reaching the 50 mark! I'm a Dark Comedian, YAAAY!!! XD!


	18. Chapter 18: Fusion Tortures

Chapter 18: Fusion Tortures

**Twilight Okami: WHOOOAAA!!! Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 is getting more reviews then Super Smash Bros Gamer!**

**Judges: -Applauses- Congratulations Twilight Okami! ^_^!**

**Anna: Ya! So who's going to do the Disclaimer?**

**Meta Knight: Might as well; Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show… **

**Manager: Where would you like me to put these props for Total Dram Bros, Twilight Okami?**

**Torturers: HUH!?!**

**Twilight Okami, Reviewers, Judges and Hosts: -Chortled- XD!**

"Oh god! That dam Nazo should watch out, for I'm going to kill him for hurting me AND CALLING ME A STUPID BLOND!!" Anna growled.

"I'll help you with it!" Yoh added.

"The show" Twilight Okami coughed.

"Oh, welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience cheered.

"So, apart from what happened previously, we have a fusion torture coming up!" Anna smirked.

"A… Fusion Torture?" The Torturers asked.

"A torture that combines two reviewer's suggestion!" Yoh explained.

"O_o, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! DX!!!!" The Torturers screamed.

"SHUP UP!!" Anna called.

"…." Torturers quiet.

"Yes, so Chopper, go and give us the double tortures!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Yes, Twilight Okami!" Chopper bowed.

"You never told me about this news…" gamerofloz whispered.

"It was a surprise" Twilight Okami said.

Chopper put on the channel, but it had X-rated stuff… AGAIN!!!

"Oh, god!" Someone moaned.

"I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF THE BLOODY CHANNEL!!!" Anna screamed.

All the boys in the Audience chuckled.

"Change the channel Chopper" Yoh said.

"Yes" Chopper replied and changed the channel to… Nazo kissing Lindsey Lowhand? What the heck?

"O_o" Everyone speechless at the sight.

"Oh…" Lindsey murmured.

"This is just wrong" Sonic stated.

"Yes, so change the channel" Anna demanded awkwardly.

Chopper did and it was the right channel! Seriously, someone should delete this Play Boy/X-rated channels…

_Reviewers: laguzgirl13 and OnxySaurne18_

_OnyxSaurne18: Funny chapter by the way, I love who Snake got whooped by Chuck Norris. Hilarious._

_Suggestion: One of the Torturers should try to sell lemonade on and get robbed by Sly Cooper and his gang._

_Laguzgirl13: YAY! Snake finally gets what he deserves for trying to eat Yoshi! I crack up so much, I hate him!_

_Suggestion: Meta Knight has to fly into a restricted government area, where there's lots of government aircrafts, loaded with machine guns!_

"O_o, we don't get this" The Torturers admits.

"I will fuse those torture ideas to make this: Meta Knight and Inuyasha, who I chose, will both go into a restricted government zone, selling lemons on display, be robbed by Sly Cooper and his gang, and get bashed up!" Twilight Okami explained.

"O_o" Meta Knight and Inuyasha speechless.

Everyone laughed at this, and both Torturers growled madly.

"Oh and before we begin the torture; I made up a new song!" Twilight Okami began.

"You have?" gamerofloz asked.

"Ya, It goes something like this!" Twilight Okami paused.

* * *

Read the Lyrics below…

If you like a good time

And you want to have fun

Then go and see Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!

If you like a Dark Comedian

Who's pure and evil, then go and see

Twilight Okami, in Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!

* * *

"-_-" Everyone quiet.

"What? Ok, it was crap, so just get on with the fusion torture…" Twilight Okami demanded.

"O_o, WE HATE YOU TWILIGHT OKAMI!!!" Meta Knight and Inuyasha screamed.

"You don't have to remind me" Twilight Okami sighed.

* * *

Meta Knight and Inuyasha magically teleported in a restricted government area, with a lemon stand where they sell lemons. Security guards were walking around with helicopters and tanks!

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" Meta Knight asked awkwardly.

"Just quickly" Inuyasha whispered.

Little did they know that Sly Cooper snuck behind the counter, along with his gang and stole the lemons. After that, Sly Cooper put a stand with a raccoon face.

Meta Knight and Inuyasha stood bored, and then Meta Knight got annoyed.

"WILL ONE OF YOU WORTHLESS GUARDS TAKE LEMONS!?" Meta Knight screamed.

All guards turned to Meta Knight and Inuyasha pointing guns and weapons. Meta Knight and Inuyasha gulped.

"Lemons?" Inuyasha asked.

"-_-" Guards staring.

Meta Knight looked down and gasped.

"OMG, THE LEMONS WERE STOLEN!!" Meta Knight stated.

Inuyasha looked to the side and gasped to.

"ZOMG, SLY COOPER DID THIS!!!" Inuyasha pointed.

"They work for Sly Cooper!" A General called.

"If they do then we must kill them!!" Another guard demanded.

"Ya!" All guards said and charged.

"OH SHIT!!!" Meta Knight and Inuyasha swore.

All the guards paused and then dressed in pink bunny clothes, and Meta Knight and Inuyasha stared in shock.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" They asked.

Suddenly, all the guards started dancing around like ponies, and throwing kisses.

"O_o, I never intended this to happen" Twilight Okami muttered.

"I thought you did!" Anna called.

"Nope" Twilight Okami shook her head.

Back with the two Torturers.

"WHAT THE (BEEP) IS GOING ON HERE!?" A huge voice boomed.

All the guards turned to the Major who had a demanding look.

"Kill those two!" Major demanded.

"Oh, right!" The guards replied and took of the bunny gear.

"HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!" Meta Knight and Inuyasha swore as they started being shot.

After a minute in prison, the two returned to the stage with everyone laughing madly.

"HAHAHAH!! This is why you shouldn't sell lemons!" Anna sassed.

"Yeah!" Yoh chortled.

Meta Knight and Inuyasha growled madly.

"Judges, your scores?" Yoh asked.

"HAHAHAH! A 5!" Hao laughed.

"HAHAHAHAH!! WE ALL AGREE!!" The other Judges laughed.

"Alright w-" Yoh and Anna paused.

Suddenly, the Okami gang came smashing through the stage and Twilight Okami sighed madly.

"Will everyone stop smashing my stage?" She asked.

Amaterasu looked around then went to Yoh and asked telepath-idly.

"Is this the stage of Super Smash Bros Gamer 2?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yes" Yoh nodded.

"Is Twilight Okami here?" She added.

"Yes" Yoh nodded again.

All Okami members glared at Twilight Okami and growled.

"WE'RE GETTING REVENGE ON YOU FOR TORTURING US IN OKAMI TRUTH AND DARE!!!" The Okami gang screamed.

Twilight Okami chuckled. "Oh come one! The show was canceled and replaced by this show" Twilight Okami replied.

"WHO CARES!!?! LET'S GET HER!!!" The Okami gang declared and charged.

The Okami gang charged.

"Let's join them!" Mario declared.

"YEAH!!" The Torturers agreed.

All of the guys who been in Twilight Okami's shows began charging through the Audience to reach Twilight Okami.

"What do we do?" gamerofloz panicked.

Twilight Okami smirked. "Don't need to worry gamerofloz" Twilight Okami whistled.

All Fangirls turned to Twilight Okami in wonder. Twilight Okami smiled and pointed to the Okami Gang and Torturers.

"Those guys killed Brad Pit, Joney Depp, Tom Cruise and Madonna!!" Twilight Okami lied.

"WHAT!?!?!" The Okami gang and Torturers asked.

"ZOMG, THEY DID!?" A Fangirl asked.

"Yeah" Twilight Okami nodded with gamerofloz giggling.

"Let's get them!" Another Fangirl declared.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" The Fangirls screamed.

All Fangirls went into groups and charged at the ones who been in Twilight Okami's shows.

Shadow snorted and chuckled evilly. "What can they do?"

Issun chuckled too. "Yeah, what can they do?"

All Fangirls got out Pistols, Revolvers, Uzis, Machine Guns, Ak-47, Hush-puppy and Grenades, and glared at them.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"DIIIIIIIIEEE!!!" The Fangirls screamed.

All Fangirls charged and did awesome stunt moves to reach the gang.

"HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUN!!!!" Mario screamed.

All the ones in Twilight Okami's show, or we'll call ATOITOS ran as the Fangirls started fringing and throwing grenades, with the Audience dodging. As the ATOITOS gang ran up the stage, Anna glared at them and of course got out her Mini Gun, and gave another death glare. ATOITOS gulped.

"THIS IS FOR KILLING TOM CRUISE!!!" She screamed. "FULL THROTLE!!!" She screamed again and began firing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" ATOITOS screamed and got shot rapidly.

The others who didn't go shot ran out the door into the streets with a mob of Fangirls and Anna leading them.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"Ah, we'll be back on…" Yoh paused.

"TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!" The Audience cheered.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" Yoh corrected.

Twilight Okami and gamerofloz were still laughing about the Fangirls.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: MORE LAMO!! HAHAHAHA!! ZOMG, I'm getting more reviews then Super Smash Bros Gamer! YOU GUYS ROCK!!


	19. Chapter 19: BowserGanon  ?

Chapter 19: Bowser/Ganon = ?

**Twilight Okami: YAAAAAY!!! We have more reviews then SSBG!!**

**Judges and Co-Hosts: WWWWWHOOOOOO!!!**

**Torturers: Horary for you… -_-**

**Twilight Okami: Who's going to do the Disclaimer?**

**Bowser: Might as well; Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

**Kirby: Or the fused guys! –Gets shot-**

**Twilight Okami: Shut up!**

**Torturers: O_o…**

"Phew! Tom Cruise is alive, YAAAAAAAAY!!!" Anna cheered.

"I guess that's good news" Yoh stated.

"Show" Twilight Okami coughed.

"Oh, welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" Anna screamed.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Ok then, let's see our next torture" Yoh declared awkwardly.

Chopper nodded then got the remote and changed it to a channel with Shigeru Miyamoto lying on the beach relaxing.

"What the shaman?" Yoh and Anna asked.

Shigeru Miyamoto turned to the screen and smiled and waved.

"Ah, well hello my Nintendo people and Twilight Okami!" Shigeru Miyamoto waved.

"OMG, Shigeru Miyamoto!" Twilight Okami bowed.

"Why did you bow?" Baby Luigi asked.

"This guy's a game genius" Twilight Okami replied.

"I just wanted to say Twilight Okami, this show is great, and I'm enjoying this show so much! Especially with my Nintendo friends getting tortured!" Shigeru Miyamoto admitted.

"O_o!!!!" Nintendo guys speechless.

"Change the channel" Anna demanded.

"Yup!" Chopper did and changed it to the torture.

_Reviewer: Foxpilot_

_ATOITOS! That's fun to say. This was good!_

_Suggestion: Ganon and Bowser-be fused together to make an ultimate, uber ugly villain that everyone laughs at because they look horrid! And then, get pummeled by your weakness; let it rain Master Swords and enormous spiked mines from the heavens! You may want to do it outside…_

"O_o" Bowser and Ganondorf too speechless for words.

"Alright, I'll take Foxpilot's advice, and do it outside" Twilight Okami declared.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THIS TORTURE!?" Bowser and Ganon asked.

"Ah, ya, I always been" Twilight Okami replied.

"But we'll look hideous!" Bowser and Ganon protested.

"That's the point" Twilight Okami added.

"O_o"

"Alright then, we'll go outside, and Chopper will film on camera as he always does" Anna declared.

"What if I get blown up?" Chopper panicked.

"I wouldn't really care" Anna admitted.

"O_o!!!" Chopper speechless.

"Alright then, let's fuse you two together!" Anna declared.

"We HATE you Twilight Okami!" Bowser and Ganon screamed.

"You don't have to remind me" Twilight Okami called.

* * *

After few seconds everyone waited for Bowser and Ganon to fuse.

"Um hello? Author? FUSE THESE TWO!!" Anna shouted.

Oh, right, AUTHOR POWERS!!

"-_-, that sounded dramatic" gamerofloz muttered.

In a snap of light, Bowser and Ganon fused to make the weirdest, ugliest villain in the history of Ugliest Villains. Everyone laughed at the sight of the fused guys!

"HAHAHAHH!! Oh god, are they the ugliest villain, or what!?" Ed laughed.

Twilight Okami checked the 'Ugliest Villains in History' book, then closed it and nodded.

"They sure are! HAHAHAH!!" Twilight Okami laughed.

"HEHEHHE! What shall you call them, Twilight Okami?" gamerofloz asked.

Twilight Okami hummed for awhile and grinned. "Ganowser!" Twilight Okami declared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!" Everyone laughed more.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Ganowser growled.

"Alright then, let's take them out side and see them get 'Boom Boom Pow'!" Anna declared.

"WE HATE THIS SHOW!!!!!" Ganowser screamed and destroyed the windows.

"Oh great…" Twilight Okami muttered.

"You go outside Ganowser" Yoh said as he pushed Ganowser.

"…….." Ganowser quiet.

* * *

When Ganowser was outside the building, Twilight Okami got on top the roof along with Yoh and Anna who watched from above.

"Alright then; let's see how you dance!" Anna declared.

"Hey, that's a quote from Kingdom Hearts II!" Ganowser stated.

"Don't care, fatty!" Anna stated.

"I'm not FAT!!" Ganowser screamed.

"I got a card for you to enter Biggest Loser" Anna sassed.

"Why you, heart-less, Ice Queen!" Ganowser growled.

"She's got her heart on Yoh" Twilight Okami called.

"Ah…" Anna blushed.

"Ok then, drop the Master Swords, the spiked mine, the grenades and time bombs!" Twilight Okami declared happily.

"WHHHATTT!!?!" Ganowser screamed.

Of course anything is possible, so magically in the air Master Swords fell on Ganowser.

"CRAP!!" Ganowser swore.

Then spiked mine bombs the size of soccer balls.

"SHIT, SHIT!!!" Ganowser screamed.

After that grenades the size of base ball bats.

"OH SHIT!!!" Ganowser screamed and hit a wall.

After that part, time bombs fell and damaged Bowser- Sorry, GANowser.

"YYYYYOWWWW!! D'OH!!" Ganowser moped.

The Audience laughed from inside the building, and doubled out of Ganowser's ugliness.

"I'm going back to the stage…" Ganowser sighed in relief.

"Na, ah!" Twilight Okami called.

Ganowser stopped and looked up. "What the shit are you talking about?"

Twilight Okami smiled, snapped her fingers and Master Swords, spiked mines, bat-sized grenades and time bombs appeared in the air. Ganowser's feet froze to the ground, and looked up in horror at Twilight Okami. She smirked.

"Bye, bye!" Twilight Okami called, and dropped the gear.

"HOLLY (BEEP)!!!!" Ganowser swore and got blown up.

"_**You go with this! You can go with that! Weapon of choice!**_" Twilight Okami sang happily and left with the two co-hosts

* * *

After thirty seconds later, Ganowser returned to the stage with the Audience laughing to death.

"HAHAHAH!! It's sad, BUT FUNNY! HAHAHA!!" Anna laughed.

"HEHEHEH!! I AGREE!! HEHEHH!!" Yoh laughed too.

"Judges, your scores?" Anna asked.

"HAHAHAHAHH!!! WE GIVE IT A 5!!! HAHAHA!!!!" The Judges laughed.

"Ok we'll be back on…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!!" The Audience laughed.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami stated.

"Hey, aren't I'm going to change back?" Ganowser asked.

"Heck no!" Twilight Okami chortled.

"O_o!! X_X!!!" Ganowser mad.

* * *

Author's Note: Short I know, but good! XD!


	20. Chapter 20: Daisy VS Hulk! Hulk Wins!

Chapter 20: Daisy VS Hulk! (Hulk Wins!)

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Torturers: NOOOOOOOOO! SHE'S BACK! DX!**

**Twilight Okami: Of course I'm back! So someone do the Disclaimer!**

**Daisy: I will! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Kirby: Nor does- -Gets shot-**

**Anna: I just shot him; for I want to get this show on!**

**Torturers: O_o! **

"Hi everyone and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"EUROVISION!" The Audience cheered.

"No, Super Smash Bros Gamer 2; for Euro is tonight" Yoh explained.

"Ya and It's been few days since the show was on like OMG" Anna added.

"So let's start the show with some torture!" Twilight Okami finished.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! MUHBA, MUHBA! BABAB!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o" Yoh and Anna speechless.

"I forgot how scary the Audience can be" Twilight Okami muttered.

"Hey! Aren't you going to change me back!" Ganowser demanded.

Twilight Okami turned to Ganowser and sighed. "Alright, change him!" Twilight Okami declared.

AUTHOR POWERS!

Bowser and Ganondorf turned back to normal and sighed in relief but everyone was laughing at them.

"What!" They demanded.

"HAHAHAH! YOU GUYS TURNED TO FIVE YEAR OLDS! HAHAHAH!" Anna laughed hard.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Bowser and Ganondorf screamed.

They turned to Twilight Okami who simply smiled and chortled at the sight.

"DAM YOU!" Bowser swore.

"YA, DAM YOU!" Ganondorf added.

"Such foul language" Twilight Okami sassed.

"HAHAHAH!" Everyone laughed.

Both the villains swore under their breaths and were embarrassed badly.

"Alright and before we begin the show we have a special guest!" Yoh declared.

"She is self-proclaimed 'Yoshi's Number One Fan' and loves the show!" Anna paused.

"Give it up for laguzgirl13!" Yoh and Anna said.

Everyone cheered as laguzgirl13 sat down next to Twilight Okami and waved to everyone especially Yoshi and Ike and screamed 'HI IKE AND YOSHI!'

"Whoa, I never thought I'd be on my favorite show! Thanks so much Twilight Okami!" laguzgirl13 thanked.

"My pleasure" Twilight Okami replied.

"And now let's see what the next torture is!" Anna declared.

"JONEY!" The Audience cheered.

"-_-, ya, go do your thing Chopper" Anna demanded.

"Ok!" Chopper said and got out a remote and out on the channel.

Chopper put on the channel and it was Chucky (Never EVER seen it) Ripping out a young kid's tongue out and everyone staring in shock.

"O_o, please change the channel" Yoh muttered.

"Oh don't tell me that your scared of watching that Yoh" Anna said.

"Well…" Yoh said.

"He's only scared if that guy hurts you Anna, 'cause he cares about you!" Twilight Okami called.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" The Audience cheered romantically.

Yoh blushed hard but stopped once the channel changed to the torture.

"Guess Jigsaw will be jealous of Chucky's tortures" Twilight Okami muttered.

"I know I'd be scared of both of them" laguzgirl13 whispered and quivered.

_Reviewer: OnyxSaurne18_

_Suggestion: Have a contestant(s)_ _get drunk and pick a fight with the Incredible Hulk!_

"O_o" Torturers speechless.

"And who is the one that will fight Hulk, Twilight Okami?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Daisy" Twilight Okami replied easily.

"WHAT!" Daisy screamed in panic.

"Yes!" Peach cheered.

"You will fight Hulk by taking the strongest of drugs…" Twilight Okami paused.

"CHOCOLATE!" The Audience replied dramatically.

"-_-"

"MARAIANNA!" Anna called.

"O_o" Audience speechless.

"And a little of Whiskey!" laguzgirl13 added.

"YA!" Twilight Okami nodded.

"OH CRAP!" Daisy swore.

"Alright, take the drugs and Chopper will bring in Hulk!" Anna demanded.

"… I'm SOOOOO sewing this show and getting my lawyer!" Daisy called.

"You don't have a lawyer!" Mario added.

"O_o, SHIT!" Daisy swore again.

After Yoh brought in the two GALLONS of drugs, Daisy gasped in shock.

"I HAVE TO TAKE TWO GALLONS OF THESE TWO DRUGS!" Daisy asked.

"Heheh, yes" Twilight Okami nodded.

"YOU CAN'T BE (BEEPING) SERIOUS!"

"I am, so take it!" Twilight Okami demanded. "Or SHUT UP!"

"O_o" Daisy speechless.

Daisy took the gallon of drugs and was so drunk she almost collapsed.

"**YAs, aRS SiSSiEss!**" The Drunk Daisy stated?

"Now, bring in Hulk, Chopper!" Anna demanded.

Chopper did and was running away for Hulk was chasing him previously. Why? Because he took his gold fish key chain, that's why!

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

What? It's true!

Everyone got of the stage, leaving the drunk Daisy to fight Hulk.

"**YOuSh SuKKHS MANZZ! A LotSz Sinccey GeorhGE W. BuHSH!**" Daisy threatened.

"_WHY YOU! DIE!_" Hulk screamed and charged.

Twilight Okami saw that the drunk Daisy was about to fall of the stage, but shot her leg with an SVD.

"**Holdg9o 56575*%*%87%!**" Daisy finished as Hulk bashed her badly.

Twilight Okami got up from the Audience. "Anyone who hates Daisy can bash her!" Twilight Okami.

"YAAAAAAAYY! THANKS TWILIGHT OKAMI!" Peach thanked and got out an Ak-47 and Shot Gun.

"KILL THE WITCH!" None Daisy Fans screamed and got guns from under their seats.

"There's GUNS under the seats!" Mario asked.

"Well duh!" Twilight Okami sassed.

"O_o" Torturers speechless and worried.

The fighting was going on for ever and Yoh handed Anna a Light Machine Gun.

"You can get into the fight if you want Anna" Yoh blushed.

"Thanks" Anna blushed too. "BATTLE!" She called and entered the fight.

"So, Judges, what do you think?" Yoh called.

"Too short, a 3.5" The Judges called.

"Alright we'll back on…" Yoh paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami finished.

"CAN WE BE BACK TO NORMAL!" Bowser and Ganondorf demanded.

"Nope" Twilight Okami shook her head.

"X_X!" Bowser and Ganondorf getting mad.

"Actually, since this was short," Twilight Okami paused. "ANYONE CAN BEAT UP ANY TORTURER!" Twilight Okami declared.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!" The Torturers screamed.

"YAAAAAAAY!" The Audience cheered and got out their weapons

"OH SHIT, CRAP AND (BEEP)!" The Torturers swore.

Hao got up from his chair and looked at Twilight Okami.

"DOES THAT MEAN I CAN R (You know the word) YOH'S FIANCÉE!" Hao called.

"-_-" Everyone quiet.

"No you can't, for Yoh and Anna were meant for each other!" Twilight Okami replied.

Can we end the show?

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami finished.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating; I have huge amounts of homework! X_X! Plz review! ^^!


	21. Chapter 21: Fangirl Date Ike!

Chapter 21: Fangirl Date Ike!

**Twilight Okami: Declaimer Time!**

**Snake: Must you always say that? It gets so old!**

**Twilight Okami: Well I never know if you guys fo-**

**Laguzgirl13: -Fires machine gun- DIE!**

**Snake: X_X! –Faints-**

**Torturers: O_o**

**Ike: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Laguzgirl13: OMG! IKE! –Chases after him-**

**Ike: AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!**

**Twilight Okami: Note to all we have 43 starting now! **

"YAAAAAAAA! WE GOT TO SHOT ANYONE WE HATE!" Anna cheered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Yoh stated awkwardly.

"Show" Twilight Okami coughed.

"Oh, welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER AFTERMATH!" The Audience cheered.

"No, we won't have an aftermath show, but Twilight Okami like to make an announcement" Anna added.

"Yes, and I shall tell you all!" Twilight Okami paused. "Underneath the Audience's chairs are Shot Guns! So you can shoot, AFTER the torture, anyone!" Twilight Okami cheered.

"O_o!" Torturers panicking.

"Except for the Co-hosts, Judges, Me, laguzgirl13, Fangirls, Audience Members; only the Torturers!" Twilight Okami added.

"O_o! X_X!" Torturers panicking.

"Ok then; let's see what the next torture is shall we?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah" Anna nodded.

Chopper did his job and got the remote and put on the channel which was boring all School Work!

"_What is one plus one? That equals 2!" _The person on the screen said.

"NOOOOOO!" Yoh screamed and got the remote. "I HATE SCHOOLWORK!" He screamed in horror.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"This isn't new" Anna stated.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_WOOOOT! Thanks for making me a judge! Wait, we can bash out on whoever we want? Hehehehe… DIE SNAKE!_

_Suggestion: Make Ike go on a date with a Fangirl *cough, cough, me, cough* then a ton of other Fangirls chase him around after the date. And many of his Fangirls are ninjas!_

"O_o, oh no… ANYTHING but not the Fangirls…" Ike moped.

"Sorry, but you'll be going on a date with laguzgirl13!" Twilight Okami called.

"YAAAAAAY! THANKS TWILIGHT OKAMI!" laguzgirl13 cheered proudly.

The Fangirls of Ike swore under their breaths; because they are jealous. Ike crossed his arms and looked away.

"I am NOT going on a date WITH a Fangirl!" Ike declared.

Pretty much anything is predictable on the show; 'cause Anna got out her Mini Gun, and laguzgirl13 got out an SVD.

"Do as you are said, or be shot!" Anna threatened.

"Ya! I AM GOING ON A DATE!" laguzgirl13 screamed.

"O_o, ok" Ike reassured.

Laguzgirl13 got off her chair and went with Ike outside to a Restaurant, where he'll be bored for death!

"So, who is your favorite Fangirl?" laguzgirl13 began.

"Um…" Ike thought.

"Which enemy you don't like?" laguzgirl13 asked.

"I'm not so sure…" Ike admitted.

"Is Meow Meow weird?" laguzgirl13 said.

As Ike sighed in boredom, Twilight Okami snickered happily.

"Why are you happy?" Wolf demanded.

"I think I'll give another torture idea for someone!" Twilight Okami declared.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHATTTTT!" The Torturers asked.

"I thought the chap said 'Fangirl Date Ike!' not Double Torture!" Dark Samus protested and showed the chapter on a laptop.

Twilight Okami shrugged in reply. "Screw it; I want this to be interesting" Twilight Okami admitted.

"O_o…" The Torturers speechless.

"So what is the next torture Twilight Okami?" Anna asked.

Twilight Okami gave a moment to think and grinned.

"I want Raiden to have to put his head in an Astronaut helmet filled with boiling water, facing of Dark Gaia and sing 'Dum Tek Tek' until he kills you!" Twilight Okami declared.

"O_o! Are you serious?" Raiden asked with a chuckling Snake beside him.

"Yes" Twilight Okami nodded.

"Well I ante doing it!" Raiden said and got out a Pistol.

The Audience gasped at this.

"You call that a gun?" Twilight Okami asked.

"Yeah" Raiden nodded.

Twilight Okami got out a Rocket Launcher and smiled at the shocked Raiden.

"So, are you going to do the torture?" Twilight Okami asked.

Raiden gulped and gave a scandalized gasp when Chopper put the Astronaut helmet on his head and then poured boiling water until it covered the whole helmet!

"AAAAGHHHHH! (BEEP, BEEP, BEEP)!" Raiden swore.

"Ok, go and sing to Dark Gaia," Anna paused and got out her Mini Gun. "Or die"

Some people in the Audience who hate Raiden got out the Shot Guns under their chairs and aimed. Raiden nodded and magically got to the core of the Earth and Dark Gaia came.

"Sing it Raiden!" Yoh called.

Raiden: _**-Being bashed by Dark Gaia- Baby, you're perfect for me! You are, my gift from heaven! This is the greatest story of all time! –Gets bashed by Dark Gaia by jaws – SHIT! We make movies! We last forever! Baby want you're doing to me, feels so fine! –Pounds him with fist- Cra- Angle… I wake up… and live my dream… endlessly! Crazy for you! –Gets eaten and spat out by Dark Gaia- AAAAAHGGGHG!**_

"Now, while Raiden is being bashed by Dark Gaia, let's check out laguzgirl13 and Ike!" Anna declared.

"ABBA!" The Audience cheered.

"-_-, ya, let's check it out" Anna thought.

* * *

The screen changed and everyone saw Ike running away from laguzgirl13.

"IIIIIKEEEEE! COME BAAACK!" laguzgirl13 screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ike screamed.

"Alright send in the Ninja Fangirls!" Yoh declared.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Fangirls screeched.

"Along with Ninja FanBOYS!" Twilight Okami added.

"WHAT!" Ike called.

"YAAAAAAA!" The Fanboys screeched.

"GGGGOOOOOO!" Twilight Okami said.

Magically the Ninja Fangirls and Ninja Fanboys came and started to chase Ike and throw Shirikums and Ninja knifes and did I mention stars?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ike screamed as he was being chased.

"Now since Ike will be chase for the whole days by the Fangirls and Fanboys, let's check on Raiden…" Twilight Okami paused when she saw Raiden return. "Ahhh, he has 'dropped by'" Twilight Okami sassed.

Raiden's whole face was red as a lobster and he was bleeding!

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" The Audience laughed.

"HEHHEHE!" Snake laughed.

"Shut up Snake, your challenge was worse" Raiden protested.

"No it wasn't!" Snake protested.

"YES IT WAS!" Raiden protested.

"WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" Snake charged and tackled Raiden off the stage.

"OOOOOHHHHHH! YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Raiden got out a Machine Gun and began firing.

"Well if he can fight, THEN SO CAN I!" Daisy screamed and got out her boxing gloves and charged at Peach.

"I think YOU SHOULD!" Peach got out a mobile.

"And what are you going to do?" Daisy laughed.

Peach smiled and a whole Mafia gang appeared behind her, and had Machine Guns, SVD, Ak-47 and Grenades! Daisy stopped and was speechless.

Peach pointed to Daisy. "KILL HER!" Peach demanded.

The Mafia guys did and started firing at her.

"OH CRAP!" Daisy swore and dodged.

The Mafia was destroying the stage and the chairs that the Audience sat in, and they did nothing! But dodging of course.

"Finally REVENGE!" Zelda shouted and got her Rapier sword.

Midna got out a Katana she stole from someone from the Audience.

"YOU!" Midna screamed.

The two charged and started fighting in a sword fight which George Lucas would be annoyed that they copied that Star Wars scene.

"I shall fight!" Lucario called and threw a Bowling Ball at Mewtwo.

"OW!" Hit his head. "WHY YOU!" Mewtwo charged and the two started fighting.

Chaos was the only word that explained what was happening.

"MY STAGE!" Twilight Okami panicked.

Laguzgirl13 returned panting with Ike's autograph and asked.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much" Twilight Okami sassed. "Oh, and you can shoot Snake"

Snake paused and turned to laguzgirl13. "WHAT!"

"YAAHOOO!" laguzgirl13 screamed and started firing her Rifle.

Yoh was behind the stage watching in fear and fright, while his fiancée beside him was cheering.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH YAAAAA!" Anna cheered.

"STOP STEALING MY QUOTE!" Sakura shouted.

Anna snorted and shot her head with her 'personal' Mini Gun, which made Sakura collapse in a dramatic slow motion way-

"Must we be dramatic?" Twilight Okami asked.

So on, and yes, people always die dramatically…

The Audience gasped at this.

"OMG!" The Audience screamed.

"What? It's nothing personal" Anna called.

"Ok" Everyone shrugged and went back to fighting.

"Judges, your scores?" Yoh asked.

"We give Ike 4 and Raiden 5" The Judges said.

"Seriously, when did you all agree on a score?" Anna asked curiously.

"We don't know" They shrug.

"Well don't do it in the next chapter!" Anna declared.

"Kay!" The finished.

Suddenly and frightening someone shot the blond on the side, and she widen her eyes and looked down at the wound.

"Oh crap…!" She muttered.

She collapsed groaning on the wound.

"Anna!" Yoh called worriedly and checked on her.

"Great… MORE scene copies; now from Avatar!" Twilight Okami said.

Yoh looked down at his fiancée who breathed labouredly.

"A-are you ok Anna?" Yoh asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh ya, just because I got shot doesn't mean I'm not good- of COURSE I'm not ok, Baka!" Anna sassed.

Yoh hugged her tightly. "I'll take you to a hospital"

She blushed at this and Twilight Okami smiled.

"Sure, you can take her Yoh" Twilight Okami stated.

Yoh looked up in shock. "Really, Twilight Okami?" Yoh asked.

Twilight Okami nodded in reply. "Yes; and don't worry about the show; I'll get a different host to host, for now" Twilight Okami admitted.

Yoh had tears in his eyes. "Thank you" Yoh thanked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" The Audience cheered romantically.

"WHAT ABOUT US!" The Torturers asked.

"Screw it you guys! Those two are lovers, and lovers like them must be happy!" Twilight Okami admitted.

"O_o!" The Torturers really speechless.

Yoh carried Anna bridal style as she fell into a coma and blushed slightly.

"We'll be back on…" Yoh paused.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2…" The Audience said sadly.

Twilight Okami sniffed. "Where torture, is hilarious"

"Are you crying?" Dark Samus asked.

"No, I need to be dramatic for the show!" Twilight Okami lied.

"-_-" The lie didn't convince anyone.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa… O_o, who would ever thought the show, would be sad? But there is good news! I have a secret, special chapter next that is was different! I'll see you guys soon! And thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22: Supervision! Act 1!

Chapter 22: Supervision! Act 1!

**Twilight Okami: YAAAAAAHOOOO!**

**Sonic: Why are you happy?  
Twilight Okami: Well Sonic, this chapter is different to the Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 tortures, in fact, it's new!**

**Torturers: O_o?**

**Wolf: And when it's new, it's bad… -_-**

**Mario: So, what is it?**

**Twilight Okami: You'll have to wait and find out! And I own nothing but the show!**

**Torturers: O_o**

**Twilight Okami: ZOMG! I REACHED 70 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL!**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to…" Cyrix (My OC dragon) paused.

"SUPER SM- Where are the two love birds?" The Audience asked.

"Yoh took his fiancée to the hospital to check that shot wound" Cyrix explained.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" The Audience cheered romantically.

"Yeah, romantic" Cyrix smiled.

"Is it me, or is the stage different?" Luigi stated.

"Yes the stage is different Luigi 'cause we are playing a new game called…" Cyrix paused.

"TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o?" Torturers clueless.

"It's not that, we're playing…" Twilight Okami paused.

"SUPERVISION!" The Audience cheered.

"Supervision?" The Torturers asked.

"It's like Eurovision, but Super Smash Bros Gamer style!" Twilight Okami explained rapturously.

"Oh, that doesn't sound bad!" Peach stated happily.

"Actually, you're right Peach!" Jr. Yoshi stated.

"YAAAAAAAY!" The Torturers cheered.

Twilight Okami raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what it's about?" Twilight Okami asked.

The Torturers thought for a moment. "Uh, dancing, singing and dressing whatever you want?" They finished.

Twilight Okami shook her head. "Nope; you guys will be dressed as I tell you, then you'll sing some of my songs and do crappy dances, and the Audience and Judges get to throw ANYTHING at you!" Twilight Okami chirped happily.

"O_o! NOOOOO!" The Torturers moped.

"But there is good news," Twilight Okami paused. "Only the Smashers will do it!" Twilight Okami finished.

"^_^!"

"O_o! NNNNNNNNOOOOO!" The Smashers moped.

"Alright then, you guy are in these groups" Cyrix paused and show the screen.

_Twilight Okami:_

_I will make some of you guys go into groups and some will be singles or duets! Here are the groups, duets, and singles!_

_First Group: Mario, Peach, Luigi and Bowser _

_Second Group: Snake, Meta Knight and Samus_

_Duet: Yoshi and King Dedede_

_Duet: Dr. Mario and Wario_

_Single: Lucas_

_Third Group: Sonic, Ike, Roy and Marth_

_Forth Group: Captain Falcon, Falco and Red_

_Duet: Fox and Wolf_

_Single: Diddy Kong_

_Single: Donkey Kong _

_Fifth Group: Zelda, Ganondorf, Young Link and Toon Link_

_Sixth Group: Pickachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo and Lucario_

_Single: Captain Olimar_

_Single: Ness_

_Duet: Game and Watch and ROB!_

_You guys will do as I SAY and dress like you are, sing my songs, dance like crap and do embarrassing things!_

"O_o…" Smashers speechless.

"Ok then, let's get the first group start-" Cyrix was interrupted when someone bucked him 100 000 meters in the air. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

It was Donkey from Sherk. "I'll be taking over from here! Thanks for the call Twilight Okami had made" Donkey declared.

"Yes, so do what you must Donkey!" Twilight Okami called.

"Ok then!" Donkey paused. "Smashers go and get dressed!" Donkey called.

"O_o…" Smashers got to back stage to get dressed.

After a break we returned to a new stage in black with laser lights like the original Moscow Eurovision stage last year, and the Audience was packed. Donkey was on stage and had a bow.

"Hello, and welcome to the World's First, Supervision! I'm your wonderful host, Donkey!" Donkey called.  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Audience cheered.

"And I can say this Audience is packed to watch Supervision, and I must say, I can't believe I been hired to host the show! This is like a dream come true and this will be-" Donkey paused.

"GET ON WITH IT!" The Audience demanded.

"Ok, ok, now let us introduce are host of this show! She of course is famous for Super Smash Bros Gamer and Super Smash Bros Gamer 2, and you can call her 'Dark Comedian'. Give it up for the one, and only, Twilight Okami!" Donkey pointed out.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" The Audience cheered.

Twilight Okami came on the stage with an Oscar Wining smile, which made the Audience cheer more, and she went to Donkey.

"Are you all happy to watch the very first Supervision!" Twilight Okami called.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" The Audience replied.

"Well let the show begin!" Twilight Okami finished.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" The Audience cheered louder.

"Ok, let's see our first group and have a good laugh!" Donkey added.

Chopper switched the channel to a place called Mushroom Kingdom.

"These guys come from a magical place called Mushroom Kingdom, where two plumbers must save the Princess from some fat dinosaur and boy they are weird heroes and-" Donkey gets hit in the head by a rock.

"WE GET IT!" The Audience screamed.

"Itttttt'ssss the group called Mushroom Loonies!" Donkey finished.

Mario, Peach, Luigi and Bowser came up the stage wearing clown gear and having pony heads over their heads!

"HAHAHAHAH!" The Audience laughed.

"HAHAHA! Alright, let's see these guys sing! But before we do," Donkey approaches Mario and his group. "What are your first thoughts?" Donkey asked.

"BURN THE SHOW!" Mushroom Loonies simply replied.

"Ok, now let's get off the stage and see some singing for the first group of Supervision!" Donkey finished.

"YYYYAAAAAA!" The Audience cheered, and Twilight Okami and Donkey got off the stage.

Some Jazz music starts from the distance and then Mushroom Loonies get their microphone and start singing! And doing Irish Folk Dancing! Suddenly a piano appears and Chopper plays a piano.

Mario: -_**While doing Irish Folk Dancing- Hey listen up! Here's a crap story! About a fat guy who lived in a shit kingdom!**_

Luigi: -_**Twilight Okami shoots his leg- AAAGHGH! And all Day and all Night and every shit he does, is just fight like Paris Hilton! From the inside and outside! Red is his color, with blue drunk eyes! –Gets electrocuted-**_

Peach: -_**While doing Irish Folk Dancing- And blue shorts! And everything he does is boring for him, and his bro and he wish he could just shoot the bloody princess! –Gets shot in the stomach and slipped on a banana peal- SHIT! 'Cause he is annoyed that he has to save her all the time!**_

Bowser: _**-Covered in spiders from the stage ceiling- AAAHHHHHHHHH! I'm Mario! OMG, OMG! OMG, OMG! OMG, OMG! OMG, OMG!**_

Suddenly the stage goes on fire and Mario, Peach, Luigi and Bowser are burnt. Everyone laughs at this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Everyone laughs.

"GGGGGGRRRRR!" Mushroom Loonies finish and fall unconscious.

Chopper takes them of the stage and Donkey gets on the stage.

"Heheheh! I guess they 'burn baby', eh?" Donkey asked.

"-_-" Everyone quiet only the crickets chirping in the distance.

"Anyway, moving along, what are the scores of the Judges?" Donkey asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! OH GOD, HILARIOUS, A 5!" Hao laughed.

"HEHHEHEH! WE AGREE!" The Judges stated.

"I don't, I give it a 4.5" Ed snorted.

"Alright, let us get the next team shall we then!" Donkey asked.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" The Audience cheered then coughs from the cheering.

"Oh, and if you want that parody song I made up called 'I'm Mario (OMG, OMG)' get it from the SSBG collection discs!" Twilight Okami added.

"Alright then! Let us check the next group, shall we Chopper?" Donkey asked.

"Anything to shut you up…" Chopper muttered. "Yeah!" Chopper cheered and changed the channel.

The channel changed to another Playboy channel! How many Playboy channel do we have!

"Oh, oh, god!" Someone moaned showing a disturbing 'display'.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"OMG, what kind of channel is that!" Donkey asked.

Chopper quickly changed the channel to show Hyrule Castle.

"You do not want to know," Twilight Okami paused. "AND HAO! I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF THE PLAYBOY CHANNEL!" Twilight Okami called.

'Sexy Back' plays "I swear, I got rid of the channel" Hao admitted.

"And stop playing 'Sexy Back'! That starts to get old!" Twilight Okami finished.

"Ok" Hao shrugs and turns off his phone.

"As we were saying! There's a young guy in a green skirt-"

"Tunic" Vivian corrected.

"Whatever, and he saves this chick princess from a weird emo guy and-" Donkey gets hit in the head.

"I'M NOT EMO!" Ganondorf screamed.

"Oh shut up!" Ed called, went to Ganondorf and punched him in his 'uncomfortable' place.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ganondorf screamed like a girl.

"And so on! Give it up for the Hyrule Freaks!" Donkey finished.

"YABABAUHAUGHIGIGIG!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o" Donkey speechless.

"This is nothing new" Twilight Okami called.

Hyrule Freaks came on stage dressed in Gangster Clothes with too much make-up on their faces and they were wearing high heels!

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone laughs.

"Hyrule Freaks, what are your thoughts?" Donkey asked.

"BURN THE SHOW FOREVER!" Hyrule Freaks called.

"Ok then, same as the previous one, so let's get off the stage!" Donkey finished and left the stage.

Samba music plays in the distance and Chopper plays a metal guitar.

Zelda: _**-Doing the worst break dances, ever- I got a horse (The W word) with two rear-ends! And when she goes drunk all the way! I really think she should know… That she's like Britney Spears! –Trips over and hits head on metal- SHIT!**_

Link: _**-Doing crap disco moves- I got a horse with two rear-ends! And when she goes drunk all the way! I really think she should know… That she's like Britney Spears.**_

Yong Link and Toon Link: _**-Does triple flips but lands on their heads- OOWWWW! Does Zelda do anything? Never does! Is she a horse, yeah, who agrees? Does Zelda do anything? Never does! Is she a horse, yeah, who agrees! –Gets stung by bees-**_

Ganondorf: _**-Doing ballerina dances - Hey gal, how ya bean? I got a man I want to meet and he's smexy! I have been to a gay bar! Oh gosh, I got hit! You were smiling if you got run over! I ask you if you are weird, and you said LOSER! –Everyone gets covered in Funnel Web spiders-**_

Everyone laughs at the unconscious group, who were dragged by Chopper off the stage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Audience laughed.

Donkey got on the stage.

"Judges, what are your scores?" Donkey asked.

"HAHAHAHAHHAH! A 4.5!" The Judges laughed.

"Alright, let us finish the first part of Supervision with Diddy Kong!" Donkey declared.

"SUPERCALLAFARGA LISTICEXPELADOS HIS!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o" Donkey speechless.

Diddy Kong came on the stage, in a tuxedo wearing a blond wig and red lip sticks.

"Alright, let us finish the first act of Supervision and let us then get back to Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 tortures! I wish I could-" Donkey pauses as he is buried by rocks that were thrown.

"SHUT UP!" The Audience screams.

Diddy Kong: _**-Doing poll dancing on a random poll- I'm bringing Monkeys back! Yeah! The hunters don't know what to shit! I think its crap that you guys are losers! But I don't give a shit! Yeah! Take it to the chores! –Gets burnt on the spot- AAAAAAGGGHHH! –Falls down-**_

The Audience laughs hard.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!" The Audience laughs.

"Judges, what are your scores?" Donkey called from under the rocks.

"Too short, a 3" The Judges called.

"Alright, we'll be back on…" Donkey pauses.

"SUPERVISION!" The Audience cheered.

"Where singing, dancing and dressing up has never been more hilarious!" Twilight Okami finished.

Author's Note: What do you think of Supervision? The second act will be in many chapters later and I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you all for making Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 reach the 70 mark reviews! You guys get cookies! –Throws cookies-


	23. Chapter 23: Mewtwo's Crap Fight

Chapter 23: Mewtwo's Crap Fight

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Mew: -Pinch and a Punch- Mew!**

**Sonic: Mew, we do have a translator!**

**Mew: Mew!**

**Twilight Okami: -Punches across face- Shut up!**

**Sonic: O_o**

**Darkrai: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER- YAAAYY! ARE FAVORITE COUPLE RETURNS!" The Audience cheered.

"Yeah, and did everyone enjoyed Supervision?" Yoh asked.

"WWWWHOOOOOAAA!" The Audience cheered.

"Ok then, we also like to say we have a special guest!" Yoh declared.

"He's the one who reviews and we let him used one of his OC" Anna paused.

"Give it up for Foxpilot!" Yoh and Anna cheered.

Everyone applauded as Foxpilot sat next to Twilight Okami, where laguzgirl13 was, but she went out of the show like the others.

"Hello everyone, and I say, thanks for the honor of bringing me on the show Twilight Okami!" Foxpilot thanked.

"It's what I do" Twilight Okami smiled.

"Alright, let us check out the next torture for today!" Anna declared.

"DUNDUNDUN!" The Audience sang.

"-_-, ok, do your thing Chopper" Anna demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chopper saluted.

Chopper put on the channel, but nothing appeared. Chopper raised an eyebrow and started to click random buttons, but still nothing.

"Hey, what's with the TV?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Don't know" Chopper admitted.

"Ohhh that means we can't have the show, what a shame" Mario called sarcastically.

Anna glared at Mario, and saw a cable line behind his back.

"YOU took out the cable!" Anna pointed out.

"Um, no, I'm innocent!" Mario lied.

Of course you would know, Anna got out her Mini Gun, and Mario gasped in shock.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE THAT GUN WITH YOU!" Mario asked.

She only started firing, and Mario fell of the stage, doing random spasm to look dramatic. He kept on doing it.

"We get it!" Anna sighed.

"Sorry…" Mario muttered and fell unconscious.

Yoh put back the cable and the board came up with the torture.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_HAHAHA! DIE SNAKE! _

_Suggestion: Send him (Mewtwo) to where ever Darkrai is, and somehow have Mewtwo get Darkrai mad. Also, Mewtwo is not allowed to defend himself._

"O_o, that shouldn't be that bad as the previous tortures" Mewtwo admitted.

Twilight Okami smirked. "Actually, I would like to make this harder"

"Oh by the weirdoes, what is it?" Mewtwo sighed.

"You will sit in an electric chair, and I will ask questions, deep dark secret ones, and if you lie, you'll be electrocuted while being bashed by Darkrai!" Twilight Okami grinned.

"O_o, NOOOOOOO!" Mewtwo mopped.

"Ok then, let's bring Darkrai!" Anna declared and clutched her side.

"Is that wound still hurting, Anna?" Yoh asked.

"Aggh, no not really" She admitted.

"Maybe if I push the pressure on the wound, it would hurt less and stop it bleeding!" Yoh suggested.

Anna blushed hard. "Ah, then you, would, ah, lift up my skirt" She looked away.

Yoh blushed hard in embarrassment. "Oh, ah, um, sorry, I didn't know" Yoh also looked away.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Everyone called romantically.

Both Co-hosts blushed.

"Let's tie Mewtwo to the electric chair and bring in Darkrai!" Twilight Okami declared.

"Hahaha" Lucario chuckled.

Yoh brought Mewtwo on the chair, and tied him with shackles to the electric chair. After that, Darkrai came on stage, really angry, 'cause Twilight Okami said 'Mewtwo stole your toy!'.

"Ok then," Twilight Okami hoped on stage and went beside Mewtwo. "Let's admit secrets and ask questions, shall we?"

"Ah, Twilight Okami? Can I take my fiancée to the Dressing Room to check on her wound? I wouldn't, ah, want to do it in public" Yoh blushed.

Twilight Okami nodded in reply. "Sure, but don't do anything OVER rated" Twilight Okami winked.

Yoh blushed more and took his fiancée, while Twilight Okami smirked at Mewtwo.

"Alright Mewtwo," Twilight Okami began circling around Mewtwo. "Is it true that you like Barney?"

"Certainly not!" Mewtwo lied and got electrocuted, and bashed by Darkrai. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

After the electric stuff stopped, and Mewtwo panted, Twilight Okami smirked.

"And is it true that you read Playboy?" Twilight Okami asked.

"WHAT THE POKEMON! Of course not!" Mewtwo lied again, and got more volts and bashed more by Darkrai. "AGAHAHAG! SHIT!"

"I forget to say, the more you lie, the more bashed and volts will come at you" Twilight Okami sassed.

"Dam you…" Mewtwo muttered.

"Ok, now for your darkest secret," Twilight Okami smirked. "Do you… PLAY WITHT BARBIE DOLLS?"

"HECK NO!" Mewtwo lied, and started getting bashed and electrocuted.

Chopper went to the chair, strapped Mewtwo off, and let Darkrai bash him, outside, for Mewtwo ran. Four seconds later.

"Ok then, what are your scores Judges?" Twilight Okami asked.

"That was short, so I give it a 3.5" Hao stated.

"I give it 4" Vivi stated.

"I give it 4.5!" Sakura said.

"A 5!" Ed cheered.

"HEHEH! 4.5" Vivian giggled.

After what the Judges said, the two Co-hosts returned on stage and frown.

"Well, that was a little bit too short I must admit Twilight Okami" Anna stated with disappointment in her voice.

"I must agree with Anna" Yoh added.

Twilight Okami grinned at what the Co-hosts said.

"Oh yeah, you two are right" Twilight Okami nodded.

"Thanks!" Yoh and Anna said.

"Then let's put you on a chair, and I'll do the challenge like I did with Mewtwo!" Twilight Okami smirked.

"O_o, WHAT!" Yoh and Anna asked.

"Alright, tie 'em up Chopper!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Yes!" Chopper said.

He took the two Co-hosts and tied them to some chairs, and Twilight Okami came to the two.

"Alright, I'll do ladies first," Twilight Okami grinned and started circling around. "Anna, is it true that you like skirts?"

"What the shaman? Heck no!" She admitted, and it was true.

"Do you think Tom Cruise is a loser?" Twilight Okami asked.

"No! Well…" A buzzer went off, telling that she was lying.

The Audience laughed at the blonde's embarrassment which made her glare at them, and shut them up.

"Ok, ok, final question…" Twilight Okami smirked. "Do you Anna Kyoyama love Yoh Asakura?" Twilight Okami asked rapturously.

She shot up "WHAT THE SHAMAN! Why would I love a slacker?" The buzzer went off marking that she was lying.

"Well?"

"OK! I LOVE YOH! THERE, YOU HAPPY?" Anna admitted and blushed.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Everyone cheered romantically that made Yoh blush.

"Alright, now for Yoh," Twilight Okami smirked. "Are you, Yoh obsessed with Amy Winehouse?"

"Huh? No way!" Yoh lied, which made the buzzer go off.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"O_o, ok, I never thought you would," Twilight Okami admitted. "Do you hate Manta?"

"What the- NO!" Yoh lied again, and the buzzer went off.

"Where is that buzzer coming from?" Kirby asked as he looked around.

Chopper waved his hoof at them and had a buzzing machine.

Twilight Okami went back to Yoh and smiled. "Why do you hate Manta?"

Yoh blushed. "Well, um, I, ah, want to hang out, with, eh, my fiancée" Yoh admitted.

"AAAAAWWWWW! HOW SWEET!" The girls shrieked.

Anna blushed and looked away to hide her embarrassment. Twilight Okami's smirk grew larger and she chuckled slightly.

"Yoh Asakura, I got one last question," Yoh nodded in reply and Twilight Okami smiled. "Are you in love with Anna?"

Yoh blushed. "Ah…"

"Well?" Twilight Okami pleaded.

"Ah, I kind, ah…" Yoh stammered.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER! WE HAVE TO GET TO COMMERCIALS SOON!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Ok, YES, I LOVE ANNA! EVER SINCE WE FIRST MET, LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" Yoh admitted and blushed hard.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Everyone cheered romantically.

Chopper release the two couples and they avoided each other, blushing madly.

"Didn't Yoh admit his love in SSBG…?" Twilight Okami muttered happily.

"Y-you mean it Yoh?" Anna asked shyly.

"Y-yeah, I really do love you" Yoh admitted, blushing.

"AAAAAAWWWWWW! KISS, KISS, KISS!" Everyone clapped.

The two Co-hosts blushed more.

"Don't let me use my Mini Gun on you guys"

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"Well, let the two couple have their fun and we'll be back on…" Twilight Okami paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered.

"Where tor-"

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" The Audience called romantically.

"Huh?" Twilight Okami turned, to see the two Co-hosts kissing. "Ha, ha, where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami chuckled.

After Yoh and Anna stop kissing, Anna glared at everyone.

"WHO THE SHAMAN SHOT ME PREVIOUSLY!" She demanded madly.

* * *

Author's Note: Not the funniest chapter, but cutest! XD! Anyway, I got some news for you. So far 42 tortures left! OMG, we're making progress.

Supervision Act II will come when there'll be at least 20 more tortures.

Supervision Act III will be the second to last chapter before Final.

P.S: Who would like a crossover Super Smash Bros/ Kingdom Hearts fic? I think I would call it Super Smash Bros Gamer 3: Kingdom Hearts Mix? I might make up a better title. Oh, and it would replace Total Drama Bros.

This is Super Smash Bros Gamer with the Kingdom Hearts crew! Only Smashers come with the Kingdom Hearts gang to GET tortured! Tripple the torture! And you may suggest torture!


	24. Chapter 24: Lucario Dance & Sing?

Chapter 24: Lucario Dance & Sing?

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Yoh: I'll never know why you are existed about saying Disclaimer Time.**

**Twilight Okami: Hey, Yoh how is that wound of your fiancée's? Is it ok?**

**Yoh: Ya, I checked it to see, and it was bleeding slightly.**

**Twilight Okami: -Smirks- Did you have to lift her skirt?**

**Yoh: -Blushes- Ah, there was no other way…**

**Twilight Okami: What you think of her? Did she had a nice flat torso that you w-**

**Yoh: -Blushes madly- Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: -chuckles- **

**Chopper: Nor will she own the characters on Super Smash Bros Gamer 3!**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPERVISION!" The Audience cheered.

"Didn't you hear in the previous chapter? That will be in when we get to 20 Torturers!" Anna stated.

"Yeah, and the third act will be before the Final Chapter!" Yoh added.

The blond then looked at the Torturers with a demanding look.

"AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO SHOT ME! So, who did?" Anna glared.

Kirby was pushed, and he chuckled nervously.

"Heh, heh, it was by accident" Kirby said.

Anna gritted her teeth and got out her Mini Gun and smirked at Kirby.

"HOLLY CRAP!" Kirby swore.

The Mini Gun started firing at Kirby, who kept dodging, and once the Mini Gun was out of bullets, Anna threw it away.

"Shit!" She swore.

"Ha-Ha!" Kirby laughed like Nelson from the Simpsons.

Suddenly, a bullet grazed Kirby, and he gasped and looked at the stage and saw Twilight Okami with a SVD!

"Look balloon, if you shoot my favorite female character, you'll be shot and do a bonus torture!" Twilight Okami threatened.

"O_o" Kirby speechless.

"Thanks Twilight Okami! Anyway, let's check the next torture!" Anna declared.

"Yaay! SUGAR!" Pichu cheered.

"Oh crap, not this again…" Anna muttered.

"SUGAR! I LOVE SUGAR!" Pichu sang.

"Now I know who invented the Isugar thing" Twilight Okami sassed.

"SUGAR! I WANT SUGAR!" Pichu demanded.

"And I want this show to go on" Anna replied.

"CAFFEINE!" Ed called from the Judges.

"What the Shaman?" Yoh asked.

Ed jumped onto the table and got his chair and shook it around.

"CAFFENINE RULZS!" Ed howled like a wolf.

"SUGAR BETTER!" Pichu protested.

Ed threw his chair, and everyone ducked except Pichu who got hit. Pichu got up and his eyes burnt in fire, which would have to hurt.

"SUGGGGGGGAAAAARRRRRR!" Pichu screamed and charged.

"CAFFEINE!" Ed screamed and jumped through the Audience.

Pichu and Ed got into a fight of the death, and yet I couldn't be bothered to help those two out, who started destroying the room.

Twilight Okami sighed. "We'll make a debate later on, on which is better, sugar or caffeine" She declared.

"Fine by me, but can we get on with the show!" Foxpilot demanded.

"No problem," Yoh paused and turned to Chopper. "Chopper, may you please put on the TV?"

"Sure!" Chopper nodded and put on the channel.

The channel reviled all type of gear getting moved off an island, and a guy turned to the screen.

"Twilight Okami, Total Drama Bros is canceled like you said"

"YAAAAAAAYYY!" The Torturers cheered.

"And soon will get a bigger, better stage for Super Smash Bros Gamer 3!"

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" The Torturers demanded.

Chopper quickly changed the channel and chuckled nervously.

"The guy was high on drugs and is a fan of the show, ^_^!" Twilight Okami lied.

"O_o" Torturers speechless.

The Co-hosts began reading the board while Ed and Pichu were still fighting to debate which was better.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_Hahahahaha, Mewtwo got PWNED! Hehe, Twilight Okami, you truly are the dark comedian._

_Suggestion: Make Lucario sing and dance to the song Girlfriend to some random guy pokemon, and the pokemon he does it to gets a chainsaw, a grenade launcher, and lots of dynamite._

"O_o" Lucario speechless.

"XD!" Mewtwo laughing happily.

"Ok, since I don't know the lyrics to the song-" Twilight Okami paused.

"DON'T FORGET THE LYRICS!" The Audience sang.

"-_-, ya, so I'll bring in not one, but an army of pokemon and Mewtwo can join in too!" Twilight Okami smirked

"WHAT!" Lucario screamed.

"MHAHAHAH!" Mewtwo laughed.

Everyone was quiet at his stupid laugh.

"Whatever, -_-" Mewtwo muttered ashamed.

"Alright, Lucario, get into a tutu, and put make-up on!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"THAT WASN'T-" Lucario paused when Twilight Okami pointed her SVD at him. "Ok…"

* * *

After few minutes Lucario came on stage, and everyone was laughing hard, except Ed and Pichu who were STILL fighting.

"Alright Lucario, type to get dancing!" Twilight Okami called.

"WHOOOT!" The Audience cheered.

Chopper put on the music full blast, and Lucario danced around like a one year old girl, and then Yoh whistled.

Suddenly all legendary pokemon appeared on the stage along with Mewtwo leading.

They had dynamite, chainsaw and grenade launchers! Oh, and did I mention Mewtwo was in a helicopter? We have the roof opened.

"OMG!" Lucario screamed like a girl.

"GET HIM!" Mewtwo declared.

"YYYYAAAAA!" All legendary pokemon charged.

"ZOMG, HEARTATTACK!" Lucario screamed and ran.

Suddenly, Twilight Okami smirked and chuckled, then clicked a button and Lucario froze in a statue, in ah, um… sexual way.

"HAHAHAHH! Thanks Chibi Emo-chan for the suggestion!" Twilight Okami laughed along with Foxpilot.

All the legendary pokemon started blowing up the statue, until it was vanquished into ashes. Everyone laughed at this, and so did Mewtwo who lost control of the helicopter.

"OH SHIT!" Mewtwo swore.

The helicopter started to hit the walls, and Twilight Okami gasped.

"NOT AGAIN!" She called.

As the helicopter started hitting the building, Sakura got annoyed that her nails were broken and she screamed.

"DEATH TOYS JUTSU!" Sakura screamed.

Random teddy-bears fell onto the helicopter and blew it up with some M37 guns, and the stage blew.

"OOHHHHHH!" The Audience called.

"Um, should we get to commercials?" Anna asked.

"Ya and someone fix the stage!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"SUGAR!"

"CAFFEINE!"

Anna getting fed up by those two got out an RPG-7 and fired at Ed and Pichu, who got blown to space.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!" They screamed.

"We'll be back on…" Yoh paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 3!" The Audience cheered.

"No, that'll be after the SSBG2" Yoh stated.

This was true, but the Torturers didn't hear for they were blown away by the RPG-7! OMG, XD!

* * *

Author's Note: There's going to be a Super Smash Bros Gamer 3 featuring Kingdom Hearts gang coming in! A crossover! Possibly 2010 or 2011,, I got other stories too ya know!


	25. Chapter 25: Young LinkMidna Torture!

Chapter 25: Young Link/Midna Torture!

**Twilight Okami: You know what I'll say.**

**Midna: Disclaimer Time! Is that it?**

**Zelda: Of course it is! What are you, a blond? Oh crap, DX!**

**Anna: What did you say? –Points Mini Gun-**

**Zelda: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: God, you're SO screwed!**

**Zelda: O_o**

**Midna: HAHAHAH!**

**Twilight Okami: I mean with the blond, not torture.**

**Midna: DX!**

**Zelda: I heard it'll be you!**

**Midna: SHIT!**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered.

"Yes, and now, what were your scores Judges?" Yoh asked.

"We give it a 4.5" All Judges said.

"I give it a 5!" Ed called.

"Good, and now we have about 40 more tortures left" Anna added.

"WHAT!" The Audience called.

"Don't worry! There'll be Super Smash Bros Gamer 3 with-" Yoh paused as he got slapped.

"Shut up Yoh, that stuff is classified!" Anna whispered.

"HUH?" The Torturers asked.

"Nothing of your importance, oh, and we had voting on which was better, sugar or caffeine" Twilight Okami said.

"You actually did the voting?" Foxpilot asked as he turned to Twilight Okami.

She nodded. "Sure did, and its sugar"

"SUGAR!" Pichu screamed.

Pichu going hyper goes around the stage electrocuting people around him. Twilight Okami and Foxpilot ducks as Pichu zooms by. They both get up.

"Will some one put the mouse into sleep with a tranquilizer!" Twilight Okami called.

Foxpilot got out a tranquilizer out under his chair and shot Pichu, who fell unconscious, into sleep, sucking his thumb.

"Thanks Foxpilot, that mouse was getting annoying" Twilight Okami thanked.

"No problem" Foxpilot replied.

"Oh, and before we get on with the show, I like to say for the new show for laguzgirl13, known as Super Smash Bros Couple Contest, I suggest a couple should be BowserxSamus!" Twilight Okami smirked.

"WHAT!" Bowser and Samus asked.

"Alright then, let's get onto the show!" Yoh declared.

"Hey, that's my line!" Anna stated.

"Anyway, let's see the torture, or fusion torture!" Yoh grinned.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Torturers screamed.

"Let's check the board!"

_Reviewer: OnyxSaurne18_

_Young Link: Sing the song 'Big Dog' while being chased by Cerbrus, the Three Headed Dog, ridden by Ganondorf._

_Midna: You have to eat a mountain of Twinkies while a bomb is strapped to you. If you don't finish the Twinkies you blow up or get tortured by Twilight and Anna with these (Hands you and Anna tazer guns)_

_Twilight Okami: So, this is the fusion torture. Young Link and Midna eat the Twinkies and have a bomb strap to them. If you don't eat the food, you blow up AND get tortured by me and Anna! XD! Oh, after that, you guys sing 'Big Dog' while being chased by Cerbrus!_

"O_o" Young Link and Midna speechless.

"There were different Torturers, but I had to change it!" Twilight Okami stated.

"…. OH SHIT!" Midna and Young Link swore.

Twilight Okami whistled, and then came a truck with a mountain of Twinkies that was piled to the roof! Midna and Young Link had their mouths in a gap.

"Alright, you guys best to eat the food," Twilight Okami paused and snapped her fingers. Both Midna and Young Link had bombs strapped to them. "Or you'll die!"

"O_o," Midna and Young Link look at each other. "EAT!" They declared.

Both the two were eating like mad like Packman, and possibly finish the challenge! Too bad Twilight Okami whistled again and now an Mt Everest pile came in!

"DAM YOU!" Young Link swore.

"I know you love me" Twilight Okami sassed.

Suddenly, the bomb exploded, along with the Twinkies that the Audience members ate as it rained. Midna and Young Link were black as night.

"Ohhh, seems like you two didn't finish," Twilight Okami smirked. Suddenly a tazer guns appeared in her hand and Anna's hand. "So time to get TAZERED!"

"DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN!" The Audience sang.

"O_o" Midna and Young Link speechless.

Twilight Okami got on stage, with the blond host, and then smirked at each other and started electrocuting them.

"AAAAGHHHH!" Midna and Young Link screamed.

Zelda laughed madly. "Can I join in?" Zelda asked.

Twilight Okami turned to Zelda and smirked. "Sure!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Midna screamed and got tazered by Zelda.

"Now this is fun!" Anna stated.

"IT WOULDN'T BE FOR YOU!" Young Link stated.

* * *

After a minute of electrocuting, Twilight Okami got off the stage, and chortled at the panting, burnt Young Link and Midna.

"Ok then, bring in Cerberus!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chopper saluted and then opened a gate to revile Cerberus.

The legendary three headed dog glared at everyone and then Yoh dipped some dog meat on Midna and Young Link, so that Cerberus could go after them. He glared at Midna and Young Link.

"Sing it!" Yoh called.

Midna: _**-Screams- I say money ain't a thing to a big dog! –Cerberus takes her in mouth and shakes her like a toy- Ain't got anything but some cash in my big paws! –Throws her away- AND I GOT MY GOONS, AND I GOT MY GIRLS, AND I GOT MY GUNS WHERE THEY SUPPOSED TO BE! –Hits wall and goes unconscious-**_

Young Link: _**-Screams like a young girl and running- I say murder ain't a thing to do big dog. –Gets slashed- DAM! It goes POW, POW! Like a big dog-hello world, I'm ready. Wait till they get a load of meeeee! –Trips over stage and falls unconscious-**_

Everyone is laughing mad the collapsed two, and can't stop.

"HAHAHAH! Oh god that was hilarious! A 5 I think!" Anna laughed.

"WE AGREE! HAHAHAH!" The Judges laughed.

"Ok then, we'll be back on…" Yoh paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami finished.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I got a few questions to ask you guys… Who would like to be a Judge on Super Smash Bros Gamer 3? If you want, just review or PM me!

P.S: Do you think Super Smash Bros Gamer 3 with Kingdom Hearts in it is a good idea?


	26. Chapter 26: ROB VS Hyper Dragon!

Chapter 26: ROB VS Hyper Dragon!

**Twilight Okami: Hey everyone! Since **_**Foxpilot, laguzgirl1 **_**and**_**, gamerofloz **_**asked to be Judges at the end of the show and Super Smash Bros Gamer 3, I say YES!**

**ROB: Is that a bad thing?**

**Twilight Okami: O_o, ah, no, so go and get tortured.**

**ROB: Make me!**

**Twilight Okami: -Gets a Self-Destruct button out and grins-**

**ROB: O_o, ok…**

**Ike: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show, figures, -_-**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER DOG!" The Audience cheered.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" Yoh corrected.

"Ok, shall we get on with the show?" Anna asked.

"YABADABADO!" The Audience cheered.

"-_-, no surprising," Anna sighed"Ok, Chopper check out the board, and word to all, NO more fighting, killing, Fangirl wars and debates, ok?"

"…." Torturers quiet.

"Yes or no?" Yoh asked.

"… Yes…" The Torturers replied.

"Ok then, let's check the torture!" Yoh declared.

"Since when did he get happy?" Twilight Okami called.

"From the coffee he drank" The blond replied.

Twilight Okami blinked at that remark. "You guys drink coffee?"

"He does"

"Whatever, this is getting of the topic; just get on with the show" Twilight Okami declared.

"Sure, Cho-" Anna paused when Chopper put on the board. "Whatever, -_-"

_Reviewer: ryulover19 _

_OMG! I'm gonna die from laughter! I love your SSBG2!_

_Suggestion: Make a contestant fight a hyper and drunk dragon with no weapons and they have to sing Phantom Minds._

"O_o, so, who's the contestant?" The Torturers asked.

"ROB" Twilight Okami simply replied.

"YES!" Foxpilot cheered.

"Why me!" ROB demanded.

"Because you suck and I hate you, Wall-E!" Twilight Okami snickered.

"O_o! Dam you!" ROB cursed.

"Finally, we get ROB tortured" Foxpilot stated.

"That's why I saved you for the last chapter for you to stay and see the tortures" Twilight Okami explained.

"Alright then, let's bring in the… BASILISK!" Anna declared.

Dramatic music from the distance comes in.

"Where did that music come from!" Ed called as he looked around.

"Who cares" Anna shrugged.

"OMG, the Basilisk! You mean the one from the previous show!" Fox asked.

"Yup!" Yoh nodded.

Fox took some few steps backwards. "I'll just hide from my last encounter from the Basilisk" Fox declared.

"Nope," Twilight Okami said. "All Torturers must be on the stage at all time"

"O_o, well that's just dandy, -_-" Fox muttered.

"Maybe we need to help the KH gang in your other story 'The Smashers go aboard!' ya!" Mario lied.

"The heck I care, so just get on with this! I'm getting bored" Twilight Okami demanded.

"…" ROB quiet.

Yoh brought in the Basilisk, who actually chased him on the stage, making him jump in the Audience, face forward. Anna for once slapped her fore head.

"Seesh, he's such a moron" She stated.

"And yet you love him" Daisy grinned.

The blond blushed. "Ah, yes, but, just get this torture going!"

Everyone chuckled at this.

The Basilisk looked around the stage, and thanks to my special Author Powers, we all don't get killed by its glare. Yoh went to the Basilisk cautiously and put drugs and a gallon of sugar in a barrel of water-

"SUGAR!" Pichu cheered.

Shut up, and Yoh went back! And the Basilisk drinks and goes hyper and drunk.

"Best to fight the Basilisk" Chopper called.

ROB got into a fighting pose and was about to shot a laser but he magically grew paralyzed! Ok, Twilight Okami paralyzed him.

"DAM YOU!" ROB buzzed.

The Basilisk charged and started bashing ROB up, in a weird way, and ROB swore. Twilight Okami, growing bored grinned and turned to the Judges.

"Ya know this is too simple" Twilight Okami called.

"True" Vivi nodded.

"And what is your point?" Ed demanded.

Twilight Okami smirked. "I have a challenge for the Judges!"

"WHAT!" The Judges asked.

"Well it about time" Anna muttered.

"But why!" Sakura asked.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "I'm being a little bit too nice, so I'll be a little more 'Dark Comedian' like" Twilight Okami explained.

"-_-, As if you weren't evil enough…" Mario mumbled.

"So what's the challenge?" Vivian stammered.

"I think you guys will go to Barak Obama, become cross-dressers and sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" Twilight Okami declared.

"O_o!" The Judges speechless.

"Now that's evil" Yoh stated.

"Kay then, you guys go and cross-dress!" Anna demanded.

"…." The Judges went to the room with out a word.

* * *

A minute later they came; boys looking like girls and girls looking like boys. The Audience was laughing at this.

"Great, now you'll see Barak Obama!" Anna stated.

"How?" The Judges asked.

Magically the Judges teleported in Barak Obama's room, where Barak Obama was taken back. Twilight Okami smirked.

"Like that"

Barak Obama leaned over to see the Judges get up, looking like cross-dressers, which made Barak Obama speechless.

"O_o, why are their random cross-dressers in my house?" Barak Obama demanded.

"_**Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star! How I wonder what you are!**_" The Judges sing.

"Huh?"

"_**Up above the world so high! Like a diamond in the sky!**_"

Barak Obama clicked a button on his phone.

"Security!" Obama demanded.

"_**Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star! How I-**_ZOMG!" The Judges screamed as they were taken by security.

Vivi was the only one left, for he escaped the clutches and was at a corner of the house. Three security guards and Barak Obama surrounded him. Vivi gulped and had the greatest idea ever!

"OMG, heart attack!" Vivi fainted.

WHAT THE HECK! 'OMG, HEART ATTACK'! 

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

* * *

Back at the stage everyone was shocked and speechless.

"O_o, ok, that was just simply random" Anna stated.

"I agree" Yoh nodded.

"Anyway we'll be b-"

"Just a minute Anna, I would like to make an announcement" Twilight Okami called.

"What is it?" Yoh asked.

"Since there are about 38 more tortures left in SSBG2, I decided to put three more guys in the contest" Twilight Okami said.

"Who!" The Torturers asked.

Twilight Okami smirked. "It's Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Tabuu!"

"WHAT!" The Torturers called and saw those three get on stage.

"We never asked for this!" Master Hand screamed.

"Don't care; and how the heck can you talk with no mouth!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"…. I dunno…" Master Hand admitted.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Crazy Hand stated.

"And how could we forget Crazy Hand?" Twilight Okami asked.

"We know we can't" The Smashers sighed.

"Tabuu, seems like you're in too" Twilight Okami smirked.

"I should destroy this place right now!" Tabuu shouted.

"Can't do for we'll be back on…" Twilight Okami paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS BROS!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o, NO! Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!" Twilight Okami called.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami grinned.

"And where you being evil is bad!" The Smashers screamed.

"XD!" Twilight Okami chortled.

* * *

Author's Note: So it would seem that Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Tabuu has join the show! More mayhem! XD! Anyway, Super Smash Bros Gamer 3 will have the Smashers and Kingdom Hearts Crew/KH being tortured! Traveling around the world doing daring challenges will come in too!


	27. Chapter 27: C Falcon Slooow Motion!

Chapter 27: C. Falcon Slooow Motion!

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Tabuu: DX!**

**Twilight Okami: What the heck is your problem?**

**Tabuu: I'm still mad about coming to this crazy, madness show!**

**Yoh: You can't blame her.**

**Twilight Okami: Oh, I thought it was more dramatic, -_-.**

**Tabuu: WHY YO-**

**Crazy Hand: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show! GHBOW!**

**Master Hand: -_-, stupid brother of mine.**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Soul and Zephra (OC's of mine) paused.

"TOTAL D- Why are you two Shadow Dragons here?" The Audience demanded.

"Yoh and Anna went out for a date" Soul snorted.

"AAAAAWWWW!" Everyone cheered romantically.

Zephra humped. "Romance, that is not for us Shadow Dragons" She stated.

"Darn right I must say" Soul nodded.

"-_-, Ya, I'm not interested in your thoughts, let's just get on with the show" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Sure boss" Soul replied and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's check the board to see the next torture!" Zephra demanded.

"And hurry it up, and end this stupid show!" Tabuu added, but had a pacifier in his mouth.

"Shut up ya weird hologram!" Soul screamed.

"DX!" Tabuu not happy.

Chopper turned on the board to see what the next torture is.

"Hmmm" Zephra muttered and stared at Chopper.

Chopper turned to her with a frightened look.

"W-what is it?" Chopper stammered.

"YUM! BUCK!" Zephra charged.

"AAAHHHH!" Chopper screamed and ran as fast as he can, while being chased by Zephra.

"While Zephra is trying to eat Chopper, we'll check the torture, ^_^!" Twilight Okami declared with a friendly smile.

_Reviewer: Speedfreaker_

_Suggestion: I want to see Captain Falcon have to run as slow as possible through a massive Minefield with a samurai guy at the end, who violently slashes at him many times._

"O_o, oh no, there is NO way I'm doing it!" C. Falcon stated.

"You have to, or I'll kill you" Soul glared.

All the Torturers laughed at this.

"You're not the Ice Queen, so you can't kill us with a Mini Gun" Mario chortled.

"Mini Gun! Sheesh!" Master Hand asked frighten.

Soul muttered something and a huge sapphire dragon appeared behind him, flickering like fire. All the Torturers gulped at this.

"You were saying?" Soul asked with a smirk.

"O_o, Ok, I'll go and do the torture" C. Falcon said and left.

C. Falcon went to a special place, cough, where the Hurt Locker was, and there were mines in every square kilometer! C. Falcon couldn't see, but he gasped at this.

"Alright, bring in a samurai!" Twilight Okami demanded.

Vibrations were heard, and when C. Falcon turned he gasped.

"ZOMG!" C. Falcon said.

A titan tall samurai stood with two katana in his hand, looking down at him.

"You best to run, if you want to live!" Chopper called.

C. Falcon nodded and screamed like a girl as he ran, but blowing up from the mines in the air and the Titan Samurai slashed his arm off.

"SHIT!" C. Falcon swore.

When C. Falcon was on the floor, he ran, but got blown into the air by a mine, and the samurai slashed at him, until he slashed C. Falcon pants reviling… Pink Barbie Boxers! What the heck. Everyone laughed at this.

"OMG, NOOOOO!" C. Falcon screamed.

"RAAAARRR! RARARA!" The samurai growled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" C. Falcon screamed.

This made the titan angry, who slashed him into small pieces, and sold him as sushi at a Sushi Market!

* * *

Back at the stage, Twilight Okami turned to Soul and Zephra.

"Yo Soul, Zephra! I would like to torture Tabuu please!" Twilight Okami smirked.

"WHAT!" Tabuu asked.

"Sure thing, so what's it going to be?" Soul asked.

"Make Tabuu dress like a Teddy Bear and go to a toy store, where random kids will run him over!" Twilight Okami chortled and grin.

"O_o, you can't be serious!" Tabuu stated.

"But she is, Tabuu" Zephra added.

"Yeah, so go and dress like a teddy bear and go to the toy store!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Or what! You'll shot me!" Tabuu mocked.

Suddenly the doors open to revile our two Co-hosts return from their date.

"What did I miss Twilight Okami?" Anna asked.

"A guy who thinks I can't do anything and a captain whose pants got blown up to revile pink Barbie boxers!" Twilight Okami smirked.

Yoh looked up to see Tabuu looking very mad at Twilight Okami, and he leaned to his fiancée.

"Hey, I think your Mini Gun can come in handy" Yoh whispered.

She smirked and got out her Mini Gun and pointed at Tabuu.

"Do the torture, or its death!" Anna shouted.

"ZOMG, you're the crazy blond with the Mini Gun!" Tabuu pointed out.

Twilight Okami and Yoh grew nervous as Anna twitched at this comment.

"Oh, now you'll get it!" Anna said, and started firing the Mini Gun.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Tabuu screamed.

"Um, now, now, can we see Tabuu be tortured?" Twilight Okami nervously called.

The blond stopped firing and smiled at Twilight Okami.

"Yes"

Tabuu whimpered as he went to the Dressing Room.

* * *

After few seconds he came back, dressed like a Teddy Bear, which made everyone laugh.

"Alright, go an-" Soul paused as he was pushed off the stage.

"Sorry blacky, but the show is run by us!" Anna declared.

"Hey! We were doing the job when you went on a date!" Zephra added.

"Sorry you two, but leave" Twilight Okami called.

"What! But" Soul and Zephra paused.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Twilight Okami screamed.

"O_o, ok…" They said and left.

Tabuu went to a random toy shop, where there were hundreds of kids looking at him. A girl shrieked.

"OMG! TEDDY!"

"YAAAAYY!" The kids screamed and charged.

"AAAAAGHHHHHH!" Tabuu screamed as he got run over.

All the kids punched him as they wanted the Teddy Bear them selves.

The Audience laughed hard at this.

"HAHAHH! Judges, your score for both tortures?" Yoh asked.

"BWHWHAHAH! ALL 5! ROFL!" The Judges laughed and fall of their chairs ROFLing.

"Yeah, we'll be back on…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Audience laughing.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer 2, where torture is hilarious" Twilight Okami chortled.

* * *

Author's Note: A torture or two please! I got a heck of a lot of homework, so I won't review much, mostly on the Holidays! YAY! Thanks for some author's for faving SSBG2!


	28. Chapter 28: Hand Fight Then Doom!

Chapter 28: Hand Fight Then Doom!

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Crazy Hand: BRAIN SURGERY! **

**Mario: -Sigh- He's goin' get a lot of help, -_-.**

**Tabuu: Hmph! You two are so weak!**

**Twilight Okami: Hey, didn't you speak like Richard Ree in SSBG?**

**Tabuu: -Gasp-, I so, like didn't!**

**Sonic: -_-, yeah, Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show.**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" Anna screamed.

"O_o, she's more then a crazy blond, SHE'S SCARY!" Tabuu pointed out.

Anna twitched at this comment, and growled.

"That's it!" She paused and got Nokia 300 Phone out and dialed 1-800.

"_You just dialed 1-800 torture, this is Jigsaw_"

"Yeah, this is the Ice Queen" Anna muttered.

"_OMG! It's you from SSBG2! What do you want?_"

"I want you to torture Tabuu to the limits!" Anna demanded.

"O_o, WHAAAAT!" Tabuu screamed.

"_Heh, heh, thought you'd never asked! I'll be in at least ten minutes!_"

The phone hangs up, and Anna smirks at Tabuu, who glares, and mutters curses above the T rating.

"Ok, apart from the real torture yet to come to Tabuu, let us see the next torture!" Yoh declared awkwardly.

Chopper turned on the screen but it reviled Bowser on the screen on a chair and saying bad things about Peach.

"She's such a stupid princess who's fat that you can mistake her for a hog! I hate her, but I kidnap her out of boredom, and she's such a horse! Ugly like a toad!" Bowser continued but Chopper changed the channel to the torture.

Peach glared at Bowser who laughed cautiously and smiled.

"Someone made a parody of that on YouTube!" Bowser lied.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Peach screamed and charged, but Mario grabbed her by the arms and pulled her.

"Um, break it up you two, you'll fight later" Mario stated and smiled.

Peach was trying to get of Mario's grip, but Kirby Tazer her, and she fell grasping onto he knee.

"Where did you get that Tazer!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"I don't know" Kirby said.

"Well that's specific" Twilight Okami sassed.

"Let's see the torture"

_Reviewer: ryulover19_

_HAHA! I love it! DIE ROB! XD…now for another one…hm…_

_Suggestion: Have Master Hand and Crazy Hand… fight each other then you, the Hosts, and the Judges can do ANYTHING with them after they get drunk and dipped into a tank of piranhas, venoms snakes and sharks! _

"O_o, this is just my lucky day…" Master Hand muttered.

"NHAHAHA!" Crazy Hand laughs.

"Seriously, how do two hands talk?" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Keep the magic a secret!" Master Hand screamed.

"-_-, well that was specific" Twilight Okami sassed.

"Alright, you two get tortured! Fight each other for 3 minutes, and then get dumped into a tank of piranhas, venoms snakes and sharks!" Anna demanded.

"DAM THIS SHOW!" Master Hand swore.

"GHA!" Crazy Hand added.

The two started fighting with the theme music for 'Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater' which is awesome! Master Hand slaps Crazy Hand, and Crazy Hand electrocutes him. After that, Crazy Hand jumps and slams on Master Hand to the ground. Twilight Okami yawns.

"I like to see a fight of humor!" Twilight Okami called. "I want you guys to dress like girls, while singing and fighting!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"NO!" Master Hand protested.

With the power of Author Powers, the two dressed like Damin Edna, and started singing and fighting in a really awkward way.

"You fight like a girl!" Crazy Hand said girlie.

"AHHH! I take that as an offense!" Twilight Okami called, got out an RPG-7 and shot it at Crazy Hand, who collapsed onto the floor.

"MAMA!" Crazy Hand screamed.

Twilight Okami and the rest of the girls grit their teeth at what Crazy Hand said before.

"Enough fighting; dump them into the tank!" Twilight Okami demanded.

Chopper got the tank, tied up Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Below them were piranhas, venom snakes like the Tappan, sharks with Jaws!

"AAGHHH JAWS!" Master Hand panicked.

"Dump them in!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"YAAAAAAAY!" The Audience cheered.

The two hands were dumped in and Crazy Hand got bitten by ten piranhas and screamed.

"AGGHHH!" Crazy Hand screamed.

Master Hand got bitten by three Tappan and cried.

"NOHOHOO!" Master Hand cried.

The two got dumped again, and five sharks with tutus and eyes lashes bit Crazy Hand and Master Hand.

"WWWHHHHHAAAAA!" They both screamed.

Last but not least, they got bitten by Jaws himself.

The Audience was laughing as both hands came out alive, and cursing. Twilight Okami smirked.

"We're not finished yet," Twilight Okami paused, as the two hands looked in disbelief. "I, the Co-hosts and Judges get to have fun with you!"

"YAAAAYYY!" The Judges and Co-hosts cheered.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Master Hand screamed.

"First, since I'm the host; I would like you to dance, and give kisses to the Mafia Members, and they allow you to shoot you" Twilight Okami grinned.

"OH CRAP!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand swore (I'll call them Bro Hands).

"And we Judges would like them to go and start being bashed by little kids!" The Judges called.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Master Hand cried.

"And after that, we Co-hosts want them to be shot by the ones who hate them!"

"O_o" Bro Hands speechless.

"Best to finish the torture," Anna paused and got out her Mini Gun. "Or you'll be shot!"

"O_o, we will burn this show one day!" Master Hand called.

"As if that was going to happen, ^_^" Twilight Okami smiled.

* * *

The Bro Hands magically teleported to Russia, once known as the Soviet Union and encountered a whole gang of Mafia Members who turned and glared at them.

"Let's kiss 'em!" Crazy hand declared girlie.

Both Hands kissed the Mafia Members, who became really annoyed and mad.

"Kill them!" The Mafia leader declared.

They got out Tommy Guns and started firing madly, but both f the hands teleported to a play ground. They both sight, but the screams of children came in.

"OMGOSH! MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND!" The children called and tackled both Bro Hands.

"AGAGAHAG!"

After the kids happily tackled the two, they returned with a smirking Twilight Okami.

"Alright, anyone can shoot Master Hand and Crazy Hand!"

"YAAAYY!" Some Audience members called go the guns under their chairs and fired madly at the two.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Both Hands screamed and fainted.

"Ok, Judges, your scores?" Yoh asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" All Judges laughed.

"I'll take that as a 5" Anna stated. "And where is Jigsaw!"

Suddenly the guy known as Jigsaw breaks in, and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a huge traffic" Jigsaw told.

"Really? Or didn't you torture someone else?" Anna asked.

"Both to be honest" Jigsaw shrugged.

"Yeah, so go and torture Tabuu" Anna smirked.

"^_^! YAAY!" Jigsaw grinned and charged at Tabuu with a chain saw.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tabuu screamed.

"Well, we'll be back on…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered.

"Where torture, is hilarious!" Twilight Okami smirked.

Peach glared at Bowser, got a Tommy Gun and screamed.

"AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Peach screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Bowser screamed

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long update but it's almost the holidays, and I have been working on other stories! I need more torture ideas, or the story will be on hiatus! Oh, and laguzgirl13, I did a story for the contest of yours!


	29. Chapter 29: Toon Link Banana

Chapter 29: Toon Link Banana

**Twilight Okami: OMG! ZOMG! OMG!**

**Toon Link: You seem incredibly happy today.**

**Twilight Okami: Because we reach the 100 review point! I have nether done that with a story ever! YAAAAY! :D!**

**Shadow: -_-, How… very nice…**

**Twilight Okami: Thank you! So, Sonic, since you're my favorite character, I want you to do the Disclaimer!**

**Sonic: Alright, Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: Thank you reviewers! XD! –Throw cookies-**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 888!" The Audience cheered.

"Super Smash Bros 2, for 888 would be like 35 years later" Yoh explained.

"No need for the math, let's just get on with this" Twilight Okami called.

"I agree, and we reached 100 review marks!" Anna stated.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" The Audience cheered.

"Thank you everyone and also the reviewers for making this possible!" Twilight Okami grinned.

"-_-, yeah, that's great…" The Torturers muttered.

"It will be when we torture all of you now!" Twilight Okami snickered.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" The Torturers panicked.

Twilight Okami chuckled at this. "Just kidding! HAHA! You should have seen the look on your faces"

"DX!" Torturers pissed.

"Heh, let's check the torture!" Anna declared.

Chopper pressed the button and the torture appeared on the screen.

_Reviewer: Kattheamazing_

_XD the lulz! This is awesome; I loved every insanity-packed moment!_

_Suggestion: I've decided to torture my Link muffin. First Link puts on a banana outfit and run one hundred meters, trying to avoid DK and Diddy Kong mauling him to pieces. Then, take the rope swing over… GIANT PIT OF RABID FANS! If he somehow survives he gets Falcon Punch!_

"O_o, BUT I WAS ALREADY TORTURED!" Link pointed out.

"I know, but Toon Link will be doing the torture" Twilight Okami called.

"NOOOOO!" Toon Link panicked.

"Well then, you best to get dressed then!" Anna demanded.

"O_o, I HATE THIS SHOW!" Toon Link shouted.

"But the Audience loves it" Twilight Okami smiled.

Toon Link muttered the biggest curses ever and then went into the Dressing Room. After few seconds he was in a banana outfit with the Audience and everyone else laughing.

"Ok, now go to the Olympic Stadium to run one hundred meters!" Anna declared.

"OMG, how did you get the Olympic Stadium!" Amy demanded.

"Thanks to my money, I bought Cross Nest from the 2008 Olympics" Twilight Okami explained.

"Can you do that?" Amy asked.

Twilight Okami getting very annoyed by Amy gets a toy Face Hunger and throw Amy, who grabs it and screams and runs out the building.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"What? She was getting annoying" Twilight Okami stated.

"Anyway, let's teleport Toon Link there and the DK gang" Yoh stated.

"DK GANG!" Toon Link gasped.

"Yeah, like let's have some fun" Twilight Okami grinned.

Toon Link was about to swear but he and the DK Gang teleported at Crow Nest stadium on the one hundred meter track. Toon Link turned and saw the DK Gang licking their lips in hunger.

"GET THE BANANA!" DK gang declared and ran to get Toon Link.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Toon Link screamed and ran.

Being in the outfit made Toon Link slow down, and the DK Gang jumped on him and started to bite at the suit. Toon Link screamed, and then when they ripped below it reviled… Pamela under wears?

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

Suddenly the DK Gang laughed madly and then grew serious.

"HE'S NOT A BANANA, HE MUST DIE!" Cranky Kong declared.

"Yes, we'll rip him to shreds!" DK stated.

"Um guys"

"And then throw him to the crocodiles!" Dixie added.

"GUYS HE RAN AWAY!" Diddy told.

"Huh," DK Gang turned and saw Toon Link run. "SHIT!"

Toon Link then reached a rope and below he saw Rabid Fans, which made him quiver. He swing, and Twilight Okami knew he would make it so she threw a boomerang and it cut the rope.

"Oh no! AHHHH!" Toon Link screamed and was being bashed by the Rabi Fans.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the boomerang was to be aimed at Amy" Twilight Okami sassed with a smirk.

"You're evil!" Toon Link called.

"I know" Twilight Okami smiled.

Toon Link screamed and when his shirt was ripped it revile a singlet with… 'I love Justin Timberlake'?

"O_o, WHAT THE HECK!" Everyone asked.

Toon Link blushed in embarrassment but no one saw for he was being hit by Rabi Fans. After the battle, Toon Link returned, and everyone laughed hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! That was funny!" Yoh laughed.

"Yeah!" Twilight Okami smirked again.

"You just love doing this to us don't you" Toon Link glared.

"I know" Twilight Okami chuckled.

"What are the scores?" Anna asked.

"HEHEHEHE! Well it was ok, so 4" The Judges said.

"-_-, becoming serious are we?"

"Anyway, we'll be back on-" Yoh and Anna paused when Jigsaw came in.

"I finished torturing Tabuu," He paused and took out his hand. "That will be 100 Euro"

"The heck I won't pay!" Anna protested.

"Then you'll die" Jigsaw protested back and suddenly he got a saw.

Suddenly the Exorcist music plays, but Anna just get a pistol and shoot him, and he collapses, dead.

"O_o"

After that the police came in and saw that Anna shot Jigsaw and went to her.

"You killed the one of torture!" The captain said. "You win 200 000 dollars!"

The blond simply snatched it and grinned. "Thanks"

"Well then, we'll be back on Super Smash Bros Gamer 2" Yoh declared awkwardly.

"Where torture is hilarious" Twilight Okami finished and gave puppy eyes. "Anna, can we share half please?"

"No, this money will be for something useful"

"I got the images of you an-" Twilight Okami was interrupted when he got 100 000 dollars from threatening her. "I'm evil"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you my new reviewers and reviewers for reaching the 100 mark! Thanks! Everyone gets a mountain of cookies!


	30. Chapter 30: Zant Baby Sits!

Chapter 30: Zant Baby Sits!

**Twilight Okami: -Sighs-**

**Shadow: What's with you?**

**Olicrap: Yeah, it's not like you to sigh…**

**Twilight Okami: DX There is about 22 tortures left!**

**Mario: Are you (Beeping) serious?**

**Twilight Okami: Yes, sadly…**

**Torturers: YAAAAAAY!**

**Twilight Okami: -Smirks when the Torturers leave- But they'll return in Super Smash Bros Gamer 3, XD!**

"Hey, hey, hey and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"THE MATRIX… RELOADED!" The Audience called.

"That's a movie, which the first one was really confusing! Which I still don't understand" Yoh admitted.

"Anyway, sadly to say, but we have about 22 tortures left until Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 is over" Anna explained.

"YEEEAAAAHHH!" The Torturers cheered.

"So, let's get down to business and check out the torture!" Yoh declared with a grin.

"YAAAAY! WE'RE SUPER HOT, WE'RE SUPER COOL!" The Audience sang.

"-_-" Everyone else quiet.

The two Co-Hosts turned to Chopper who was reading a book.

"Hey Chopper! Get to the torture," Anna words trailed of when she recognized the book. "Are you reading Playboy?"

Chopper grew nervous and threw the book away, that Snake caught and started reading.

"No, for why would I?" Chopper laughed nervously.

"Whatever, let's just get to the torture"

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_YAAAAAAAAY, COOKIES! –noms on cookies- I love cookies. Almost as much as I love Yoshi! Anyways, I loooove this chapter! It's hilarious!_

_Suggestion: Use Tabuu's torture which was make someone baby sit Bowser's kids from Mario Bros 3 including Jr. Bowser, and they get Machine guns, magic wands and Jr. Bowser gets the Magic Paint Brush (Super Mario Sunshine)._

"O_o, sooooo who's that someone Twilight Okami?" The Torturers asked.

Twilight Okami rubbed her chin. "Well…"

All Torturers that are left in the game bow and muttered many things.

"If you spare me I'll pay you a million dollars!" Nightmare said.

"I'll give you all my money!" Kirby added.

"Kirby, you've been tortured already" Twilight Okami stated as she slapped her forehead.

"Oh, right" Kirby realized.

"I will-"

"I ALREADY CHOSE SOMEONE! IT'S ZANT, YA HAPPY?" Twilight Okami yelled impatiently.

"I'M NOT! NOOOOOOOO!" Zant screamed.

Twilight Okami shot a bullet at Zant's toe and he started hopping in agony.

"Ow! What you do that for!" Zant demanded.

"Oh shut up, I did that for you are annoying as heck! I'm strong as a ram, and boy I can bam, and I'm slick as jam!" Twilight Okami rhymed.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Twilight Okami, you can't rap" Anna stated.

Twilight Okami snorted. "Well, at least I tried" She coughed.

"Let me try! I ran like a can, and am the man!" Yoh rapped.

"O_o, What the shaman! That was even worse!" Anna said.

"Oh" Yoh whimpered.

"I can do better! Ahem, I'm strong as rock, and I live at a dock, and I don't stink like a sock!" Chopper replied.

"STOP TURNING THIS SHOW TO A RAPPING SHOW! LET'S JUST GET TO THE TORTURE!" The blond growled.

"Ok, ok! I like to see you do better!" Chopper shouted.

Anna raised an eye brow at Chopper's remark. "Did you just talk back to me?"

"Ah oh" Yoh muttered.

"I was never apart of this!" Twilight Okami called.

"Well, no, yeah, no, yeah, ok I did" Chopper muttered.

"You're doomed" Yoh whispered to Chopper.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Anna screamed and stole Amy's hammer and chased Chopper.

"AHHHHH!" Chopper screamed and ran.

Everyone was in deep awkward silence, and Kirby raised his hand in the air.

"Shot gun not getting the body" Kirby stated.

"SHOT GUN NOT LOOKING!" All Torturers said at once.

"Well too bad, for you guys have to, for I'm in charge" Twilight Okami stated.

"OHHHHHHHH!"

"Torture time!" Yoh stated.

"I hate you Twilight Okami!" Zant called, and got teleported to Bowser's Castle along with Jr. Bowser.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, I was watching Little Britain on someone's Ipod!" Twilight Okami sassed.

"I love that series!" Jr. Yoshi added.

"O_o, what the heck! That series has nudity, swearing and so on! Who's been letting you watch that stuff?" Twilight Okami called.

"Yoshi did"

"Bad influence to children I must say!" Twilight Okami pointed out.

"But it wasn't m-" Yoshi protested.

"Don't deny it buster! And shut up, for I'm watching the torture" Twilight Okami finished.

"-_-" The Torturers quiet.

* * *

Zant appeared in the Castle, muttering huge curses and sewing Super Smash Bros Gamer 2, and stopped when he saw the Koopa Kids and Jr. Bowser watching Play School.

"Aww you guys are sooooo cute" Zant examined.

"CUTE!" Ludwig Von Koopa shouted as he turned to Zant.

"AND HE INTERRUPTED US FROM WATCHING THIS SHOW!" Roy Koopa added.

Zant peered over the TV and began laughing.

"You're watching Play School! HAHAHAHA" Zant laughs.

"You'll stop laughing soon" Jr. Bowser grinned.

All the Koopa's got Machine Guns, Chainsaw and Magic Wands, while Jr. Bowser got out his Paint Brush. Zant stopped laughing.

"Told you that you would stop" Jr. Bowser put his weapon high.

"KILL HIM!"

"YAAAAAAAAA!" The Koopa Kids screamed and charged.

"OH NO!" Zant screamed as he got run over.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE CELESTIAL BRUSH THAT I COPIED FROM OKAMI, AND FRICKEN AWESOME GAME!" Jr. Bowser screamed, draws Inferno, and burnt Zant.

"AAAAGHHH!" Zant screamed as his arm got cut of by a chain saw, and got shot in the chest.

* * *

Back at Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 stage, Twilight Okami was telling everyone what should the consequences for Yoshi should be.

"So, what do you guys think?" She asked the Judges.

"Hmph, I wouldn't really care what happens that guy" Hao snorted.

"Bad influence, and roll model, prison for at least a day" Vivi suggested.

"I say he just pay a one hundred dollar find to Jr. Yoshi" Vivian added.

"Or to me" Twilight Okami coughed.

"I think that loser should be tortured again!" Sakura shouted.

'_Crash and burn BABY!_' Inner Sakura yelled.

"I THINK HE SHOULD DIE!" Ed finished.

"O_o" Everyone speechless at Ed.

"Laguzgirl13 would kill you and torture you" Twilight Okami stated.

Suddenly, Yoshi's 'number one fan' broke in glaring around.

"WHO WANT'S TO KILL YOSHI?" She asked.

Everyone pointed to Ed who swore. Laguzgirl13's eyes went on fire and she dashed and stole an iron bat.

"YOU'LL DIE!" She screamed.

"Shit!" Ed swore and ran across the Audience.

"Well, we'll be back on…"

"Aren't you forgetting something Twilight Okami?" Yoh asked.

"Hmm" Twilight Okami thought.

_

* * *

_

_Zant was tied to a rope with all the Koopa Kids going Indians and are about to cook him in a boiling pot and laughed madly._

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Zant screamed._

* * *

"No, and I have a good memory" Twilight Okami lied with a grin.

"Ok, so what should we do with Yoshi then?" Yoh asked.

"I think put him to prison for a day, so he could come back to SSBG2 and pay me $50 dollars" Twilight Okami declared.

"WHAT!" Yoshi shouted. "BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yoshi protested.

"Security!" Twilight Okami called.

Two security guards took Yoshi, and Jr. Yoshi smirked, for he actually lied about watching Little Britain. Yoshi swore madly, but was taken away.

"Anyway, we'll be back on…"

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered.

"Where torture is-" Twilight Okami was cut of by a scream.

Chopper hid behind her, and then Twilight Okami saw the Shagohod (From Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) break in with Anna peering through the glass.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" She screamed madly and charged the tank.

Twilight Okami and Chopper panicked.

"WAIT!" Twilight Okami screamed but ran away with Chopper going the other way.

"Where torture is hilarious" Yoh finished.

* * *

Author's Note: In about one chapter will be Supervision Act II, so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I'll tell you more about SSBG3 at the Final Chapter! Who will win? You may vote on the review, on which was the funniest.


	31. Chapter 31: Lord of the Climbers

Chapter 31: Lord of the Climbers

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Ice Climbers: Why must you keep repeating the Disclaimer Time saying?**

**Twilight Okami: 'Cause we got idiots, like him –Glares at Olicrap-**

**Olicrap: Hey! DX!**

**Ice Climbers: HA! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Olicrap: You're mean! Depression! –Collapses-**

**Twilight Okami and Ice Climbers: O_o…**

"Hello and welcome back to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SSBG2!" The Audience cheered.

"We'll just call it Super Smash Bros Gamer 2, ok?" Yoh grins.

"WE LOVE YOU YOH!" The Fangirls screamed.

"Back off losers! He's already mine!" Anna threatens.

"WWWHAAAAAA!" The Fangirls cry.

"Great, the Fangirls return" Twilight Okami stated and rolled her eyes.

"By the way in the next chapter will be Supervision Act II!" Yoh added.

"BA, BUGIUG!" The Audience cheered.

"-_-, someone HAS to send these guys to the hospital" Anna muttered.

"WWWWWHAAAAA!" The Audience cried but was cut off by a glare.

"Alright then, let's check out the torture!" Yoh declared.

Chopper went to the TV and put on the channel that was actually about Play School.

"YEAH! PLAY SCHOOL!" Jr. Yoshi cheered.

"_**Open wide! Come in side! It's Play School!**_" The Torturers sang, but Chopper changed the program.

"O_o" Everyone speechless at the Torturers.

"O… Kay, that was simply lame" Anna stated.

"Agree, it was sad, and by that I mean pathetic" Twilight Okami called.

"Hmph!" The Torturers snorted.

"Now, let's check the torture!"

_Reviewer: Kattheamazing_

_XD! Great chapter! Zant totally had that torture coming… (He deserved it *grr face*) The randomness never stops me from laughing :)_

_Suggestion: I can't believe no one's picked the Ice Climbers yet! Re-enact the scene from 'Lord of the Rings' by climbing up some huge-ass volcano and throwing rings into it! One catch, THIS volcano doesn't erupt lava, it erupts NINJA CUCOOS! You'd better hurry up or it'll explode (oh, and Twilight Okami gets a bazooka 'cause she's awesome) which she can destroy you with it if you survive!_

"O_o" Ice Climber speechless.

"XD! This will be fun" Twilight Okami grinned.

"Hey, I'm awesome too you know!" Anna stated.

"I'm better then you!" Sonic protested.

"Yeah right! Twilight Okami has me on her profile!" Anna protested with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I was on her profile previously and I'm her favorite character!" Sonic protested back.

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THE TORTURE!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Ok, good idea. So Ice Climbers, go to the volcano!" Anna declared.

"O_o"

"I said NOW!"

"O_o" Ice Climbers still speechless.

"I think they are in a state of shock" Yoh pointed out.

"When the heck did you get smart?" Anna asked curiously.

"I like lemonade! You say something?" Yoh said.

"Never mind, just bring the Ice Climbers to the volcano"

Chopper nodded and teleported the Ice Climbers. But he accidentally teleported them to Jurassic Park. And guess what? A T-Rex was running to them!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The Ice Climbers screamed.

"Oops! Heh, heh, I guess I traveled them back in time" Chopper laughed nervously and teleported them.

"At least it takes them out of the state of shock" Twilight Okami called.

But apparently they were teleported in front of a battle field were two armies were about to collide! A king did a warrior cry and both armies started to collide.

"ZOMG!" The Ice Climbers screamed and hold each other to live.

The remote was broken, so the Ice Climbers got bashed by the armies. Chopper laughed nervously, while the others were shock. After few minutes, the ice Climbers came alive and stared at a camera.

"WHAT THE (BEEP)! IS THIS THE TORTURE!" The Ice Climbers demanded.

"No, but I think there is a volcano over the hill" Yoh pointed out.

"We're not walking there!" Popo snorted.

"Yeah! So just teleport us there" Nana added.

"Oh, stop being lazy asses, and move!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"-_-, the teleport thing is broken, right?" The Ice Climbers asked.

"JUST GO FOR BLOODY SAKES!" Twilight Okami screamed.

"O_o, ok" The Ice Climbers finished.

* * *

After a minute they arrived at the volcano and Nana pointed something out.

"Huh, this is like the torture we did in SSBG" Nana stated.

"Oh yeah! And we thought we saw Jason from Friday the 13th! But it was really the crazy blond" Popo added.

"WHAT!" Anna demanded.

"Ah, they said… uh… crazy wand! Yeah!" Yoh lied and grew nervous.

"Anyway, there is NO way we're doing this torture!" Nana said and crossed her arm.

"Yeah! And not one disguise will force us!" Popo added and mimic Nana's move.

"We'll see about that!" Anna spat and got her phone. "Jigsaw, I want you to torture the Ice Climbers that don't corporate!"

"_Hello, you called Jigsaw! Sorry, but I'm not home, I'm doing important stuff! Leave a call!_" On the phone was a scream if misery. "_Shut up, and let me torture you!_" The phone died out.

"-_-, I just knew there would be a scream" Anna sighed.

"HA! Can't force us now!"

Anna then smirked, got on a mask and then went to the volcano magically. The Ice Climbers felt a pat on their shoulders, and then they turned to see 'Chucky'!

"ZOMG! CHUCKY! THROW THE RING!" The Ice Climbers screamed and threw the ring.

The blond then teleported back, because we actually had a back-up remote! PHYSC! Suddenly the volcano erupted and Ninja Cucoos appeared in martial art stands. The Ice climber snickered and chortled.

"What are the cross-dressing Cucoos going to do? Attack us!" They laughed.

The Cucoos growled then attacked as once like Jackie-Chan! The Ice Climbers stopped laughing as the Cucoos attacked.

"HOLLY SHIT!" The Ice Climbers swore as they got bashed by Ninja Cucoos.

"You shall die!" One spoke.

"OMG! How can you speak English!" Nana asked.

"I dunno!" The Cucoo admitted.

* * *

Back with the Audience Twilight Okami got out a Bazooka, and smirked.

"Anyone who hates the Ice Climbers may get RPG-7S, Machine Guns and .45s!" Twilight Okami declared.

"YAAAAY!" Kattheamazing cheered and got out a Machine Gun.

"I'M SO IN!" Anna added and got out a Mini Gun. "FOR THEY CALLED ME A CRAZY BLOND!"

"I'm in too!" Solidus Snake said and got out a .45

Everyone gasped as they turned to Solidus Snake, and Solid Snake gritted his teeth madly.

"What are you doing here Solidus?" Twilight Okami asked.

"I actually came to beat my bro, Solid Snake, but now, I'll get my revenge on the Ice Climbers!" Solidus admitted.

Suddenly the "DUN, DUN, DUN!" music plays in the distance and everyone grows curious.

"You mean you're brothers?" Dark Samus asked.

Solid Snake shrugged. "In a way. For me, Solidus and Liquid are the clones of a famous hero, Big Boss, once code name Naked Snake" Snake stated.

"O_o, ok, confusion…!" Peach and Daisy said together.

"And why get revenge on the Ice Climbers?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Well they stole my Playboy book and stole my Late!" Solidus screamed.

"O_o, okay, a crap reason to kill, but let's go anyway!" Twilight Okami declared with a grin.

"YEAH!"

Everyone then magically teleported to the volcano were the Ice Climbers were still being bashed by the Ninja Cucoos. One shot from Solidus' .45 and the Cucoos ran. The Ice Climbers sighed in relief.

"Phew, I guess the torture is done now" They said happily.

"Ah-hem" Kattheamazing coughed.

The Ice Climbers turned and had widened eyes in shock. They Anna with a Mini Gun, Kattheamazing with a Machine Gun and Solidus with a .45!

"Oh no…" The Ice Climbers muttered.

All guns were ready. "FIRE!" Solidus Snake called.

Everyone started firing their Machine Guns and .45, and the Ice Climbers made random spasms as they got shot. Solidus fired madly, and then stuffed two Grenades into the Ice Climbers mouths. Everyone ran away, as the Grenades exploded. The Ice Climbers were now black.

"I… Hope that was… It" Popo muttered.

"Actually not!" Twilight Okami called far away.

The Ice Climbers got up and saw Twilight Okami on a mountain, with a Bazooka, grinning.

"HOLLY (BEEP)!" The Ice Climbers swore.

Twilight Okami fired the Bazooka, and it blew the Ice Climbers away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" They screamed in the distance.

* * *

Everyone teleported back to the stage with everyone laughing and ROFLing madly.

"Heh, what are the scores Judges?" Anna asked and threw the Mini Gun away.

"WE ALL GIVE IT A… A… We dunno yet" The Judges admitted.

"Well, we'll find out after the commercials and we'll be back on…" Yoh paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience called.

"Where torture is hilarious!" Twilight Okami finished.

Suddenly Giga Bowser came and growled at Twilight Okami, who rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're still made at me" Twilight Okami muttered.

* * *

Author's Note: School, don't we just love it? Sarcasm people! Oh well, the next chapter is Supervision! Please suggest a song, and I'll make the parody!

Oh, with the Snake stuff. Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake are the clone of John, AKA Big Boss or Naked Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater!


	32. Chapter 32: Supervision Act II!

Chapter 32: Supervision Act II!

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer-**

**Shadow: Yeah, yeah, Disclaimer Time…**

**Twilight Okami: Uh-huh, so who's going to do?**

**Diddy Kong: I'll do it! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Donkey Kong: And she also owns Supervision!**

**Pichu: I own SUGAR!**

**Twilight Okami: -slaps fore head- here we go again**

"Hey and welcome to…" Yoh and Anna paused.

"SUPERVISION ACT II!" The Audience cheered.

"Yes, where singing and dancing has never been funnier!" Yoh added.

"Last time on Supervision we had Mushroom Loonies, Hyrule Freaks and Diddy Kong singing, which was epic fail" Anna stated.

"Yup, so are you already for double the drama and singing in Supervision Act II?" Yoh and Anna asked.

"RAAAAAAAAA RAAAAAA ROMA!" The Audience cheered.

"-_-, when will they learn…" Edward sighed sadly.

"BOOOOOOOO!" The Audience screamed, got their guns under their chairs and shot at him.

"YFDYFADGIGA!" Ed screamed as he got shot and collapsed on the floor.

"O_o" Judges speechless, that they duck down in fright.

"Now let's begin with the first group! They are a group of Pokemons, two that are retarded wombat-mice-"

"WE'RE MICE!" Pickachu and Pichu yelled.

SLAP!

The Audience whinced when the dangerous blond had slapped the two mice with the legendary Left Hand Slap.

"They'll have to go to the hospital soon," Yoh muttered. "One clone Pokemon, one a fluffy ball and one an Egyptian Pokemon. Give it up for the Pokemon-Wannabes!"

All five Pokemon came on the stage dressed in princess clothes having wings and having auto-tuner attached to them so they can speak girlie. Everyone laughed at the sight.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughs.

Yoh approached the group with a microphone. "So, what are your first thoughts?" He asked nervously.

"WE LOVE CHOCOLATE!" Pokemon-Wannabes replied humbly.

"O_o? Ok, that was seriously out of the blue, now play your song!" Anna demanded.

The Pokemon-Wannabes started to do Ballroom dancing with each other, which looked very disturbing.

Lucario: _**-Doing Disco dancing from 'Disco Fever' and singing girlie- oh no, oh no, oh no! Caught in a really crap romance! Oh no, oh no, oh no. Caught in a really crap romance!**_

Pichu: _**-singing girlie and jumping around madly because of sugar- BWWWHAH, HAHAH! MUAMA HAA HA AH! BA, BA, GOO-GA-GA! Caught in a really crap romance! –Going crazy that he smashes behind the stage and the banner collapses on him-**_

Pickachu: _**-Dancing with the helm of his skirt- I want your face, I want your Hero collection! I want everything as long it ante disturbing! I want your mum! Mum, mum, mum! I want your mum! **_Who wrote these lyrics? _**–Shot in the head with a PGS-1 sniper-**_

"Whoops, I was trying to aim it at Lucario" Snake muttered as he ducked behind the Audience.

"Let's just hope he's alive until SSBG3…" Twilight Okami muttered.

Jigglypuff: _**-singing boyish and doing the Zumba- I want yeah chest and torture your cat! I want your Heather Fan Girl card and your toys! I want your mum! Mum, mum, mum, mum, mum! –Sets on fire and collapses on the stage dramatically-**_

"DIE BALLOON!" Barney the Dinosaur screams and fires Ak-74 at Jigglypuff.

"O_o, alright will someone kindly take the dinosaur out the place?" Twilight Okami called.

"I will!" Chopper replied.

Chopper took Barney out the place while he was screaming.

"BURN! NAAAYAYAYA!" Barney screams.

Mewtwo: -_**Singing like a five year old girl- You now that I hate you! And you know that no one needs you! I am bad! I'm bad as a… thing! I want your body and want your Barbie! I know you have a really crap romance! –Jumps of the stage so everyone could carry him around- **_I LOVE YOU MINNIE MOUSE!

Everyone screams and gets out of the way as Mewtwo fell on the hard stage and the Pokemon that hates him start bashing him.

"-_-, Minnie Mouse of all people? This is disturbing…" Twilight Okami muttered.

"The part with Barney shooting with an AK-74 was the most disturbing" Anna stated.

"Judges, what are your scores?" Yoh asked as he turned to the Judges.

"Heh, heh, very funny indeed, a 4.5" Hao hummed at thought.

"HEHHE! A 4 for me, yeah!" Vivi chortled.

"That was funn-ny! A 5!" Vivian added with few giggles.

"OH YEAH! That was the bomb! 5 no doubt!" Sakura laughed.

"BWWHAA! A 4" Ed chuckled.

"And I give it a 4.5" Spyro added with a smile.

"Alright, now let's bring in a duet! They both come from different series, one a dinosaur and one a transvestite penguin-"

"I'm NOT A TRANSVESTITE!" King Dedede roared.

"Yoshi and King Dedede!" Yoh greeted.

Yoshi and King Dedede came on stage looking… normal, only wearing Mafia clothes.

"Have anything to say about Supervision?" Yoh asked.

"I LIKE POODLES" King Dedede said with pride.

"Ok, now let's begin!" Twilight Okami called.

Yoshi: -_**Doing break dancing- You don't understand, what it feels… To be a cross-dresser! And you never will! You think it's wrong, but do you have a problem! If you only knew, how to be a girl! But you can always have a feeling! **_

King Dedede: -_**Doing Ballet- Don't you wish you could be a girl in a mall? A creepy little, sexy little girl in a mall? –moans- Oh! My precious darling, you know you want to. Don't you wish you could be a girl in a mall? You love to do the pervert things! When the god dam hormones-**_

"AAAAGH! I'm too young to know this stuff!" Jr. Yoshi yelled.

"Yeah, and that was too… normal, eh Twilight Okami?" The two Co-hosts asked.

Twilight Okami smirked. "For a good reason…"

Suddenly ten police men came bursting through the doors and glanced at Twilight Okami and bowed.

"Miss Twilight Okami-sama, you called about two Mafia Members?" The Chief said.

"ZOMG! MAFIA, WHERE!" Peach screams.

"The penguin and dinosaur are dressed like them, moron!" Daisy stated.

"Why you-!" Peach screams and starts bashing Daisy.

"We'll arrest them!" Another cop stated.

All the cops run in at King Dedede and Yoshi who both looked shocked.

"AHHH!" They scream and run away followed by the guards.

"And the Judges will say it is a 3 for the song, right?" Anna asks.

Sakura gasps. "How did you know that!" She demands.

The blond grows nervous. "Um, I don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh, you're a physic!" Ed stated.

Yoh shrugs. "You could call her that"

"Moving along," Twilight Okami pauses and glanced at Spyro who shuts his mouth. "Let's get the next singer! He's a guy I REALLY despise and he goes beyond the word 'absolute crap'! Give it up for… Olicrap!" She greeted.

Olicrap mumbled curses under his breath then came on the stage looking like a girl that not even thee Twilight Okami could recognize! But he also wore a bikini which looked really disturbing!

"_**Disturbia!**_" The Audience sang.

"What do you have to say about the show?" You asked.

"WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME?" Olicrap screamed.

"Because you are pathetic; so let's move along!" Twilight Okami demanded with a smirk.

Olicrap: _**-Walking on fours like a dog- Let me introduce you to the shit restaurant! This place got shit all over the walls! All the guys are actually drunk! And some are even terrorists! –Gets thrown by bricks- **_UGSIYDFSUKYDFU! _**To get to zone, were mines are planted all over! I would like some toast, to hide my shame! I got a feeling that I have to let go! I can't stop the feeling I'm being stalked!**_ –_**Shot in the head by Twilight Okami- **_AAAAAGHA AGAAAGH AAGAH AGGGH-

"JUST SING!" Everyone screams.

Olicrap: _**-Limping around being electrocuted- Just want to go home and have chocolate! I got the feeling of vertigo! I'm going to have… Hot Supper! –Eats the hottest soup ever- **_HOT-HOT-HOT SUPPER! HHHHHHOOOOT!

Olicrap screams then trips on the floor and gets frozen then Twilight Okami burns him after that and everyone 'boos!' him and throw rocks and shoot at him. Chopper goes on stage and takes Olicrap off the stage.

"Your scores Judges?" Anna asks.

"HAHAHAHAH! A 5, HAHA!" The Judges ROFL!

"Great, now we have a very weird cast in this next group! They are all blue, one a hedgehog, three random boys who play dress ups! Give it up for Blue Dudes!" The Co-Hosts introduced.

Sonic, Ike, Roy and Marth came on the stage dressed in Gypsy clothes and Sonic was painted hot pink which was… just disturbing.

"_**Disturbia!**_" The Audience sang.

"-_-, enough already, you guys are scaring me…!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Alright, sing you… weirdoes!" Anna demanded.

Sonic: _**-Dancing like a drunk- What the heck am I meant to do, when this pub is only losers! Was going to dress like a baby, only to go hyper! You have taken my guts away! Boo hoo, booo hooo! Are the kids still flying around? Boo hoo, booo hooo! It's in my face! –Does hip thrust then catches himself on fire- **_HOLY IUDBHISGDY*UF!

Ike and Roy: _**-Dancing like cats- I can cry all day! My father gets really pissed! It's a real surprise! I have been stalking you lately! I want to make out with Paris Hilton! –Gets electrocuted- I hate all Fangirls I have, they are such beaches and are all dumb-**_

"OMG! BOOOOOOO!" The Fangirls scream.

The whole group of girls get onto the stage gets random clubs and start bashing the two lots of guys who all scream in fright.

Marth: _**-singing like opera- I can kill all of the random hobs! Other people are so- -Gets bricked by everyone-**_

"Everyone here in the Audience hates Opera!" Twilight Okami calls.  
"We give the score a 4" The Judges added.

"Alright, we'll be back on…" The Co-hosts paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience screamed.

"Where t-" Twilight Okami pauses for Barney came in with a M37!

"PREPARE TO ALL DIE! DSHADHAOD!" Barney laughs.

"Can you kill Twilight Okami please?" The Torturers whispered.

"HEY! Alright face the consequences!" Twilight Okami yells.

She presses a button which then electrocutes everyone on the stage after that burns everyone and turns them into ants.

"HUH!" The Torturers and Barney scream.

"Sorry 'bout that," Twilight Okami smirked. "Where torture is hilarious!"

"Did someone say torture?" Jigsaw called and looked around the Audience.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! I was planning to update on Friday but my computer nearly died so I had to fix it, and I was working on my new fic, Super Smash Bros KO! Please read my sequel to Super Smash Bros Brawl fic!


	33. Chapter 33: Pit Does Girlie Run!

Chapter 33: Pit Does Girlie Run!

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Pit: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Kirby: She also is not awesome! –Gets axe in his face-**

**Twilight Okami: That is what you get when you have my axe of cabalism, right in your face!**

**Sonic: Nor does she own that quote from 'The Cloak'!**

**Twilight Okami: Yeah, that too -_-.**

"Hello and welcome back to…" The Co-Hosts paused.

"SUPERCALAFRAG!" The Audience shouted.

"You guys never seem to scare me" Anna sighed.

"Just to let you guys know we only have 20 tortures left" Yoh added.

"WHAT!" The Audience called.

"Then we'll make another show…" Yoh declared.

All Torturers stare at him.

"What the brunet means for a different load of people" Twilight Okami lied.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" The Torturers cheered.

"Moving along, let's see the next torture!" The Co-Hosts declares.

Chopper nodded then turned on the screen which showed Yoshi being in Prison (from the evil Jr. Yoshi thing) getting the best food and apple cider!

"_Being in prison is great!" Yoshi said._

Chopper changed the channel to the torture and everyone turned to Yoshi who laughed nervously.

"Heh, heh, it's amazing what you can do with computers" Yoshi laughed.

"-_-"

"Let's just check the torture!" Twilight Okami called.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_Suggestion: Pit should run into a field of land mines, bombs, mafia children with bazookas, haters with missile launchers and espionage. And before he goes out there, he has to change into a very feminine pink shirt or skirt._

"O_o, can't I reconsider this?" Pit asked in shock.

"No you can't; what the reviewer wants get what he/she wants" Yoh explained.

"But I'm too sexy for my shirt!" Pit added.

"-_-, seriously man, don't you DARE sing that song, 'cause you aren't sexy" Anna sighed.

"WHAAA! THAT'S MEAN!" Pit cried.

"No one cares!" Twilight Okami yelled. "So dress Pit with a skirt and make his hair down like a girl!"

"NO!" Pit shouted.

Chopper growing a little impatient tazers Pit, making the angle paralyzed then drags him slowly to the Dressing Room to dress him.

Few minutes latter Pit enters wearing a pink skirt, a tie and having his hair down; not to mention having eye lashes and make-up. The Audience started cracking up and some dumb boys whistled at Pit.

"So, how does it feel to look like a girl?" Anna snickered.

"Pointless" Pit grumbled madly.

"Well then, let's take you to the field you must run across" Yoh declared.

Before Pit moved someone threw him something that landed in his palms. He looked down then up to see an old man showing a phone sign. Pit quivered violently. After that Pit went to the field.

"Alright; I want you to skip like us girls and sing 'La-Di-Da-Di-Da' as you are skipping across everyone" Twilight Okami explained.

"O_o, no way!" Pit argued.

Twilight Okami pointed a pistol at the head of Pit. "Do as I say, or die" she threatened.

Pit nodded then grumbled curses as he went to the 500 meter run.

"GO!"

Pit skipped muttering 'La-Di-Da-Di-Da' all the time. First he got blown sky high in the air by mines, and then landed clumsily on a bomb that had 0:2 seconds, which made him, blow up sky high again. Once he landed on the ground he glanced up at children and smiled.

"Oh, how cute!" Pit said.

The children smirked then got out some and pointed it to his face. Pit frown and was frightened.

"FIRE!" A child ordered.

The children fired the bazooka that shot Pit at the end of the run which he slammed his face on rock.

"Ow…" Pit muttered.

"All people who hate Pit can fire Missile Launchers and espionage!" Twilight Okami declared.

"YEAH!" The Pit-Haters said and got out Missile Launchers.

"NO!" Pit's Fangirls yelled and got Ak-47's.

Everyone went to Pit and it was War of the Fangirls and Haters, as they shot each other rapidly. Pit relived, sighed but froze when a grenade went bellow his feet. In a second he blew up and vanished in the distance.

"HAHAAHH OWNED!" The Audience laughed.

"We give it a 4" The Judges called.

"That was short torture, but guess that what Twilight Okami says" Yoh stated.

Suddenly and randomly a whole lot of Mafia kids came in armed with guns pointing around the area.

"Where is Twilight Okami?" The leader asked.

"Right here!" Twilight Okami called.

The leader turns to Twilight Okami. "You owe us cash"

"I do?"

"YES! 200 DOLLARS!"

"I said I would give you the money?" Twilight Okami asked.

The Mafia children nodded their heads and Twilight Okami smiled.

"I lied"

"WHY YOU-" The Mafia Kids point their guns.

"But you can," Twilight Okami paused and turned the Torturers. "You can blow them up"

"WHAT!" The Torturers screamed.

"Hm, ok!" The Mafia Kids said.

The children got out their guns and started firing at the Torturers who took cover and ran like crazy.

"I guess we'll be back on…" The Co-Hosts paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience called.

"Where torture is hilarious," Twilight Okami paused and turned to the Mafia Leader. "Can I have that sniper?"

"Ok…" The Mafia Leader said awkwardly.

Twilight Okami got the sniper and aimed it at Olicrap's head and shot it.

"HAHAHAH! IN YOUR FACE! OH YEAH, YOU GOT SHOT IN THE FACE!"

"O_o"

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, only few more Tortures so let's make this last! But as I said Super Smash Bros Gamer 3 will come, far better then before! I'll explain the rules at the Final Chapter! Review please!


	34. Chapter 34: Le Falco Project

Chapter 34: Le Falco Project

**Twilight Okami: Dis-**

**Falco: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**-Silence-**

**Falco: Are you going to continue the story?**

**Twilight Okami: The Disclaimer thing needs some violence!**

**Kirby: -Blows up a random Semtex bomb-**

**Twilight Okami: -coughs- something like that, -_-.**

"Hello and welcome back to..." The Co-Hosts paused.

"_**BARBA STRIESAND! OHHH, OHHHH, OH, OH!**_" The Audience sang.

"ZOMG I love that song! But no, we're back on Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!" Twilight Okami explained.

"We forgot to mention we reached the 120 marks of reviews, so this calls for a celebration!" Yoh declared.

"AWESOME!" The Audience called.

"NO TORTURE!" The Torturers cheered.

"Actually we'll have a double torture!" Yoh finished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Torturers screamed.

"Can we just switch on the board? I'm going on a date with Nicole Kidman!" Chopper demanded impatiently.

"O_o!" Everyone speechless.

"Uh, I mean Amy Winehouse!" Chopper nervously said.

"EVEN WORSE!" Twilight Okami screamed.

Chopper grumbled something and put on the channel with... Madonna and Julia Gillard doing the 'Hooke pokey'?

"What the name of chocolate? The Hooke Pokey!" Dark Samus shouted.

"Good thing she's not our leader" Mario mumbled.

"... I'm disturbed for life since I love Madonna!" Jr. Yoshi sobbed.

"O_o, are you serious?" Anna asked.

Jr. Yoshi then realized what he said and looked around shiftily. "Noooooo"

"-_-, how convincing" Anna sarcastically said. "AND CHANGE THE CHANNEL!"

But Chopper wasn't at his place. Everyone looked around then heard a weird noise.

"Oh, Chopper this isn't the time" An unusual female voice replied.

"But my dear, this is Paris!" Chopper said.

"O_o, this show just gets weirder and weirder!" Roy mumbled.

"Not to mention this isn't a dating show!" Twilight Okami snorted. "Olicrap, you change the channel"

"Why me?" Olicrap demanded.

Twilight Okami growled and covered her ears. "FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING, JUST SHUT THOSE TWO, 'CAUSE THEY'RE SINGING THE FLIPPING HOOKE POKEY!"

Olicrap sighed and changed the channel to the torture, finally -_-.

_Reviewer: Foxpilot_

_Suggestion: Falco __gets to be plucked, battered, and breaded, then used by the Mythbusters to test whether you can cook a bird using explosives or not. If it fails once, they keep trying._

"O_o, can't we be a little easy with this torture?" Falco laughed nervously.

"No, unless you want to make it harder" Twilight Okami smirked.

"No, no, I'll do it!" Falco snapped.

Twilight Okami then smirks, switches a switch and above the roof, rabid Falco Fangirls fell onto the stage.

"Time for Falco to get plucked, battered and breaded by Rabid Fangirls!" Twilight Okami laughed.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" Falco screamed.

"ZOMG IT'S FALCO!" A Fangirl screamed.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Another Fangirl said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" The Fangirls screeched.

They then tackled the screaming Falco to the ground and started plucking, battering and breading him until he had no feathers left. Soon the Fangirls ran away for they saw a glimpse of Zack Efron. After that was over, The Co-hosts teleported Falco to the Mythbusters.

"_**DUUNUN DUNDUUN DUUUN DUUUN GHOSTBUSTERS!**_" The Audience sang.

"It's Mythbusters! NOT Ghostbusters morons!"The blond screamed.

Then Falco was teleported to the Mythbuster's secret layer.

"OMG, FLAMINGO!" The Mythbusters screamed. "LET'S TEST HIM!"

"I'M A FALCON!"Falco screamed.

The Mythbusters then put Falco on a chair and Jamie been wondering something.

"Dam, I forgot to bring a pot" Jamie admitted.

"Then how are we going to test this project?" Adam asked curiously.

Magically the door opened and weird screeches came. Something went to Jamie and gave him a pot. The screeching on the floor was footsteps; then the door closed.

"O_o, ok that was weird" Jamie muttered.

"Paranormal Activates I see," Adam added. "Let us test TNT, Semtex and C4!"

"OH NO!" Falco screamed.

Falco got blown up but he wasn't cooked.

"Hm, let's keep testing" Adam declared.

They doubled the bombs and kept going but Falco was still the same. Back at the base the Audience was laughing hard.

"Now then, let's get to the next torture for one of ours Torturers!" Twilight Okami declared.

All Torturers gave scandalized gasps and got out random items.

"I'll give you my lottery ticket!" Mario said.

"I'll give you my plane!" Meta Knight added.

"I'll give you Brad Pit!" Kirby called.

"Whoa, whoa, you guys have already been tortured! It's Dark Samus!" Twilight Okami reassured.

"Yay!" Samus cheered.

"CRAP!" Dark Samus swore.

"Let's us see the torture then!" Yoh declared and put on the channel.

Instead of turning into the torture it show Chopper having a burger in his hooves and talking to it.

"I love you so much!" Chopper commented.

Then Chopper did a new voice like you do with puppets. "I love you too!"

Soon the channel was switched to the torture with everyone speechless at Chopper.

"What a weirdo" Anna mumbled.

"Let's just get to the torture!" Ed called from the Judges.

_Reviewer: Twilight Okami/Me_

_Torture: Time to have a little fun with you Dark Samus. The torture is that you Dark Samus have to dress in a pony suit, go to a random girl sleep over and sing 'My Little Pony'. If the girls hate it, they get to attack you with Tazers!_

"You... Must... Be... Joking" Dark Samus muttered.

"No, I'm not so you best to get dressed" Twilight Okami snickered.

"-_-, you enjoy doing this to us, don't you?" Dark Samus asked.

Twilight Okami rolled her eyes. "No I don't-of course I do! Now dress!"

Dark Samus went into the dressing room and arrived few seconds later with the Audience laughing.

"Aw, don't you look pretty" Yoh chuckled.

"Anyway, take the cross-dresser emo to a random house!" Anna demanded.

Dark Samus muttered fowl words but was magically teleported into a room of five year old girls who wore fairy clothes and talking about... My Little Pony, no surprising -_-.

The girls turned to Dark Samus and squealed, but were reviled to be... boys!

"ZOMGOSH, IT MY LITTLE PONY!" A boy squealed.

"Let's get him!" Another boy declared.

All of them squealed and tackled Dark Samus to the ground and started petting the pony, and gasped when they found out it was a person.

"It's a person!" A boy screamed.

"We should get him with these toys!" Another boy said and took out the Tazers.

Dark Samus panicked. "But you must like super heroes!" The she does a dramatic pose.

"No we love My Little Pony!" The boys screamed and charged.

Dark Samus started to get Tazered and try singing 'My Little Pony' to cheer the kids but that didn't help.

"Aren't you going to teleport me back!" Dark Samus screamed.

"Nope" Twilight Okami smirked.

"NIGISHDHJVJH!" Dark Samus mumbled.

Falco soon appeared on the stage after 76 times of being exploded and the results were done. Everyone was laughing.

"We give it a 5!" The Judges called. "And Samus a 4"

"I say 5" Edward snorted.

"Whatever shorty!" Vivian mumbled.

Edward, getting angry magically tackled the ghost to the ground and then started bashing her up. This made Peach go outside and get out a random RPG-7. She then screamed madly and shot it at Daisy, who did the famous Matrix move... Or try to, for she cracked her back and got hit by the RPG-7 missile and was thrown into the air. Midna then got out a flame thrower.

"BURN BABY!" Midna screamed.

She shot the flames from the flamethrower at Zelda who rolled out of the way, but the other Torturers got burnt along with the stage on fire.

"MY STAGE!" Twilight Okami panicked.

Suddenly Chopper came and gasped. "ZOMG! FIRE!" He screamed and fell off the stage.

"_**Burn baby burn! Disco inferno!**_" The Audience sang.

Zelda quickly got out a Rail Gun and then shot it at Midna, which shot electricity. Midna dodged in midair and the Rail Gun blew some random bombers out of their chairs. Twilight Okami, getting mad got out a grenade from nowhere and threw it which blew everyone on stage of the stage.

"Uh, we'll be back on..." Yoh nervously laughed.

"IRON CHEF!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!" The blond host screamed and got out an Ak-47. "And I'm going to kill these guys!"

"HIGINCGCDAW!" The Torturers screamed and left the building.

"Get back here!" She screamed and chased after them.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIX MY FLIPPIN STAGE!" Twilight Okami screamed and got out a M37 and chased after the Torturers.

"Where torture is hilarious!" The Audience sang.

Author's Note: So, so sorry for not updating! I was just enjoying the holidays, then my computer went berserk, but everything went well! Only about 18 left! Who's going to win? Who do you guys think is the funniest so far? Oh and _Midnighthedragon _you can put someone to be a Judge!


	35. Chapter 35: Zelda Runaway Groom

Chapter 35: Zelda Runaway Groom

**Twilight Okami: Ya guys know.**

**Zelda: Disclaimer Time! Twilight Okami-**

**Midna: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Zelda: OMG! You stole my line! DIE! –Tackles Midna-**

**Midna: YOU! –Fights her-**

**Snake: Awesome, cat fight! –Eats popcorn-**

**Twilight Okami: -_-, Did anyone have a good Halloween?**

"Hey and welcome back to..." The Co-hosts paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS 2.2!" The Audience cheered.

"What the shaman does 2.2 mean?" Anna asked dryly.

"Moving along did you all enjoyed Halloween?" Yoh asked curiously.

"YABIHSGHBHB!" The Audience screamed.

"O_o, yeah, let's just check out the torture" The blond declared.

Chopper put on the channel but it popped out a picture of Britney Spears and Katy Perry doing the 'Time Warp' from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'?

"O_o, what the heck? First the 'Hooky Poke' and now the 'Time Warp'! These guys are weirdos!" Jr. Yoshi commented.

"Watch yourself Jr. Yoshi" Yoshi warned.

"I didn't-"

"WATCH THE CRAP LANGUAGE!" Yoshi screamed.

"-_-" Everyone quiet.

Chopper changed the channel and it appeared as the torture.

_Reviewer: laguzgirl13_

_XDDDDDD oh my gosh... this show never ceases to make me laugh. _

_Suggestion: Zelda, you must MARRY GANONDORF! And then blown up by millions of Atomic Bombs and dunked into sulphuric acid!_

"O_o, you've... got... to... be... kidding me!" Zelda snapped madly.

"OMG! Her torture is worse than mine! AWESOME! MUHAAA!" Midna laughed.

"Why Gannondork, of all people!" Zelda moaned.

"I rather kiss a Cucoo and do Growth and Development!" Gannondorf screamed.

"And wear a gay outfit" Twilight Okami added.

"Along with a gay out- What the name of Hyrule! Heck no!" Gannondorf said.

Twilight Okami then had an idea and smiled. "Gannondorf, you must wear a gay outfit!"

"O_o, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cursed.

"Well too bad"

"I am the Prince of Darkness!" Gannondorf argued.

"Yeah, and I'm Queen Elizabeth" Twilight Okami snorted.

"Let's just commence the wedding!" The Co-hosts declared.

Twilight Okami nodded then went on stage holding a book and looking at Zelda and Gannondorf, who just jumped off the stage and began running.

"Can someone catch those two?"

"Allow me," Anna paused and then whistles. "Yo!"

Gannondorf and Zelda turned. "WHAT?"

"I have a deadly weapon that will torment you and all that-"

"Don't we have a show to go on with?" Yoh asked dumbly.

"Hey, I made up a new theme song for the show! Put the music on!" Twilight Okami cheerfully said, changing topic.

_**Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!**_

_**This is the show that'll murder all!**_

_**It's the show that'll make people hypnotise!**_

_**I'm goin' to rule the world!**_

_**Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 best show- **_Music player scratches.

"That's not the song I made up! Wrong version people!" Twilight Okami smiled.

"-_-, anyway the weapon is beyond any weapon" Anna finished uncertain.

"Well I am Demi-God like!" Gannondorf proudly said.

"But this... is a 'Beach Boys' autograph" The blond added.

"O_o," The two Hylians paused. "IT'S MINE!"

They both charged on the stage, but the two Co-hosts tied their hands to each other with hand cuffs. Not to mention Gannondorf clothes magically changed into a gay outfit! Everyone laughed hard.

"WHAT THE (BEEP)?" Gannondorf swore.

"Ok, let's begin the wedding!" Twilight Okami began. "Bob, do you-"

"What the heck? Gannondork's real is Bob?" Midna and Link laughed.

Gannondorf/Bob growled madly. "Apparently so..."

"And do you Zelda; blah, blah, blah marry Bob?"

"No... I rather marry someone else..." Zelda murmured.

Anna smirked. "Like Midna?"

"Like Midna-NO!" Zelda screamed.

"Hey, good idea Anna; let's swap Gannondork, sorry Bob with Midna!" Twilight Okami declared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT ZELDA!" Midna yelled.

The cuffs were loosened and Gannondorf was freed from Zelda. "Oh thank god"

"But you still wear the gay outfit Anna added.

Gannondorf looked down in fright and heard the Audience laughed at his gay outfit. To be specific what it was it was a clown hat and only underwear's!

"Oh gosh!" Gannondorf screamed.

"OMG GANNONDORF, BOB, WHATEVA!" The Fangirls screamed sadly because of the clothes.

All of Bob's Fangirls began leaving, sad and disappointed with a crying Gannondorf.

"NOOOOO! I LOVE YOU FANGIRLS!" Bob called and chased after them outside, where everyone in the street could see him.

"-_-, a part from that let's drop the bombs!" Twilight Okami declared.

"NO!" Midna and Zelda screamed.

"But we can't or the world would be destroyed" She sighed.

"YEAY!"

"So we're going to throw the girls in a pit of lesbian Fangirls and then later blow them up with C4!" Twilight Okami declared.

"WWWWHHHH-AAAAT!" Zelda and Midna yelled; nearly fainting.

"You heard Twilight Okami, let's throw the girls... IN THE BIGGEST CAVE!" Anna laughed.

"O_o, WE HATE YOU TWILIGHT-" The two princess's voice trailed off because they got teleported.

"You don't have to tell me"

The two princess teleported to The Sarawak Chamber, the length 700m and average width 300m and 70m high where everything was pitch black.

"I can't see a thing" Midna admitted.

"Me too," Zelda added. "Let's put on the lights"

They put on a candle and stared shock. About thousand of Lez-Girls where there smiling.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN TIME!" Lez-Girls declared and charged.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Midna and Zelda screamed and started get pounded on by the girls.

Everyone laughed at the sigh and then looked away from a 'disturbing scene'. After that was done, both girls got teleported back on the stage.

"Now for the finally" The Co-Hosts said.

A sudden water tank appeared with acid! Chopper tied a rope above Midna and Zelda like in the spy movies and hangs them above.

"Any words you like to share to the world?" Twilight Okami asked curiously.

"WE-!" The two princesses trailed off when they got dunk into the tank. Soon C4 bombs were thrown in!

"It was pretty obvious what those two were goin' to say. Now, what are the scores from the Judges?" Twilight Okami said.

"WE GIVE IT 4.5!" The Judges laughed.

"Now, we'll-"

Suddenly the door opened with Gannondorf, panting hard.

"What the heck happened to you?" Link asked.

"Gay-boys... Are... After... Me" Gannondorf panted.

Soon the door burst open with Gay-boys who squealed when they saw Gannondorf.

"LET'S GET HIM!" One declared.

All squealed again and then charged after Gannondorf who screamed like a girl and ran around the Audience. Some Fangirls saw this and declared war on the boys. They got random guns and began firing, with everyone else ducking.

"Geez!" The Co-Hosts paused and ducked. "We'll back on..."

"BOXING!" The Audience called.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!"

"Where torture is hilarious!" Twilight Okami paused. "Can you girls and boys go and fight somewhere else for the love of the show?"


	36. Chapter 36: Marth's CLIMatic speech

Chapter 36: Marth's CLIMatic speech

**Twilight Okami: Blah, blah, blah everyone knows the drill**

**Marth: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show...**

**Kirby: Nor –Gets hit in the head by a hammer- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! **

**Twilight Okami: You always spoil the stuff! -_-!**

**Kirby: FYI I was going to say Christmas! **

**Twilight Okami: Really? Oh well, sorry. ^^;**

"Hello and-" The Co-hosts began.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheers.

"You're suppose to say it after we finish, but who cares!" Yoh stated.

"As you know in about 8 days, depending at what country it'll be Christmas!"

"GIIDDHIGBBHDWIYRC!" The Audience called.

"-_-, ya, exciting, and apart from that we have a special guest!" Twilight Okami added.

"He's from an author of the Spyro net, again, and he's cool" The Co-hosts say.

"Heeereeee's Midnight!" Twilight Okami pointed.

The Audience applauded as Midnight flew in. Sadly, he broke through the roof and landed next to the Judges.

"It's nice to be on a kick-ass show! Thanks Twilight Okami!" Midnight (A dude dragon) called.

"Yeah, but next time don't try to break through the roof, we're at a finical crises!" Twilight Okami replied. "What are your scores for everyone?"

"I give half a 5, quarter a 4 and the rest 4.5"

"-_-, we'll work the mathematics later, right now we should get on with the show!"

"Good, so Chopper turn on the channel!" Anna demanded.

Chopper held the remote and put on the channel. Sadly the channel was Usher and Lady Gaga doing the Nut Bush!

"Seriously! These celebrities need medication!" Snake stated.

Chopper quickly changed the channel but it was a movie about Growth and Development! Noooo!

"AAAAGGHH! OVER RATED GROWTH AND DEVELOPMENT MOVIES!" The Torturers screamed and looked away.

"CHOPPER! CHANGE THE CHANNEL! CHOPPER?" Anna demanded but saw that Chopper fainted. She sighed. "Might as well"

When the channel was changed it went to the torture!

_Reviewer: Kattheamazing_

_Gotta love what in this fic, you really do._

_Suggestion: Take a Megaphone in hand, climb top of Mount Everest, and admit to the world that your final smash is bullsh*t. Then you must jump from the top all the way to the bottom (I don't care if it's impossible, make it work!) into the waiting arms of Ganondorf. If Ganondorf doesn't catch you, he gets blown up, if he catches you, you both get blown up. Have fun kids :D!_

"O_o. I'M GOING TO DIE!" Marth screamed.

"Yes, yes you will" Anna nodded.

"But," Marth paused and then got out a contract. "I've got a contract that I can't die!"

Simply the blond tears the contract and threw it away. "Now you can!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Marth screams but was hit by a frying pan.

"WE GET IT!" Twilight Okami yelled.

"O_o, uh, take him to the torture!" The Co-hosts demanded.

Chopper grabbed onto Marth, activated a teleporter and chucked Marth in it that then got teleported.

* * *

Marth was now below Mount Everest, highest mountain in the world. He gulped and then realized something.

"Where those things that make you climb up the mountain?" Marth asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot" Twilight Okami sarcastically said.

"-_-, I hate you for life"

"Whatever, just climb up the mountain" Twilight Okami said.

Marth grumbled curses beyond the 'T' rating stuff and continued his climb up Mount Everest. He kept going, and going, and going but soon fell of the mountain.

"GSIAUBIHDBEIY!" Marth screamed.

"Can we bring in the back up SWAT team? Code blue!" Twilight Okami called on radio.

A Marine air plane came flying in the distance. The guy had a pink mobile phone and a pink key chain attached to the edge of the co-pit.

"I'm, like, goin' to catch the pretty boy. Like oh my gosh! He's got a beautiful ass!" The pilot commented.

"O_o? WWWHHHHA?" The Audience screamed.

"Uh, this is Super Awesome Twilight Okami to Mr. What-_ever_; think you can catch Marth from falling from the tallest mountain in the world?" Twilight Okami called over radio.

"Like, oh my gosh of course I want to? He's, like, a major hottie!" Mr. What-_ever_ replied cheerfully.

"-_-, um, excuse Mr. What-_ever _but are you g-"

Mobile phone rings in the co-pit and Mr. What-_ever _calls. "Hey, girlfriend! What's up? I'm, like, going to rescue this, hottie! No... I'm not blushing! How would you know I'm gay for him? FYI, I'm single!"

As Mr. What-_ever _kept babbling he actually missed Marth who is now continue to fall of the mountain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HEEEELLLP!" Marth screamed.

"We'll only rescue you if you tell that your final smash is crap!" Twilight Okami said over radio.

"DEAL!" Marth yelled, got out his megaphone and yelled so hard. "MY FINAL SMASH IS BULL SHIT AND THE WORST ONE YET!" His yell even broke the glass of the co-pit. "Now can you rescue me?"

"Let me think... No"

"DAM YOU! CURSE YOUR STUDIO, CURSE YOOOOUUUUU!" Marth screamed.

Back to Mr. What-_ever_ who looked down and gasped. "OMG! I, like, got to save him! See ya babe!" hangs up and descends plane to save Marth.

Back to Marth who kept falling but then landed in the hands of... Bruno!

"Hey, where's Ganondorf?" Midnight asked in the Audience.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "I let him go. Instead, I put in the gay, Bruno!"

"Hey there Marth? Mrs Twilight Okami did say that I might like you! And she's right, you are so cute! What to come to my place?" Bruno asked.

"Uh..." Marth mumbled.

"Like, NOOOOOOOOO!" Someone called. Bruno and Marth looked up to see Mr, What-_ever _descending down with his plane. "He, like, mine!"

Then he started dropping bombs at Bruno and Marth. Bruno screamed and ran as fast as he can with Marth in his hands. But the missiles hit the two, which turned them into dust.

NOTE: Laguzgirl13, Marth will be resurrected and will be forced at the end of the show to give you an autograph!

"Like, OMG! NOOOOO!" Mr. What-_ever _screamed dramatically.

Everyone back in the place was laughing their asses off.

"Ha, ha! Judges, what do you think?" Anna asked.

"OBVIOUSLY 5!" The Audience laughed.

"Great to hear! We-" The Co-hosts paused when a plane crashed through the ceiling.

"NOT THE CEILING!" Twilight Okami cried.

The co-pit thing opened and out came What-_ever _crying miserably.

"I, like, didn't tell him I love him!" Mr. What-_ever _admitted.

Everyone gasped and Laguzgirl13 came up angrily.

"He's mine!" She yelled.

"Like he's so mine"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MI-"

"OH FOR SHAMAN SAKES BOTH YOU TAKE (BEEPING) GUNS!" Anna screamed impatiently.

Both Marth-fans nodded, took out some rifles and started firing at each other. Midna stood up in determination.

"Well if these two can kick ass then so can I!" Midna screamed and got out a machine gun and fired at Zelda.

Zelda took Link's shield and deflected it which accidently shot Rosalina in the leg.

"Ow! YOU IDIOT!" She screamed and tackled Zelda to the ground.

Peach and Daisy looked at each other then charged with spears and began slashing each other.

"Like, OMG, this is, like, soooo violent!" Mr. What-_ever_ stated loud considering he was firing his rifle.

"I know!" Midna called from above stage then belly flopped o Zelda from above.

"Uh, w-we'll be back on..." Yoh said and ducked as a grenade was thrown.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered.

"Where torture, is hilarious" Twilight Okami smiled.

"OW! WHO THE (BEEP) SHOT ME THIS TIME? I'LL PUMMEL THEM WITH THIS!" Anna yelled and got out her Mini Gun and began firing.

"NOT THE STAGE!" Twilight Okami sreamed.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, but Christmas is soon and I had to do preparation, making stuff and enjoying the start of... the holidays! I swear to update as quick as possible!


	37. Chapter 37: Treeko STEALS Xmas!

Chapter 37: Treeko STEALS X-mas!

**Twilight Okami: Yeah know what to do!**

**Marth: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show. By the way –Turns to Laguzgirl13- I thought you didn't like me because I'm to feminie?**

**Laguzgirl13: I was playing along with you so that I can use you to get close to Ike and get HIS autograph!**

**Marth: -Turns to Twilight Okami- You knew all along.**

**Twilight Okami: -shrugs- Now I do. Oh, Laguzgirl13 will get Ike's autograph at the end of the show.**

**Laguzgirl13: Yay! Thanks Twilight Okami!**

**Marth: BAAAAAAAW! –cries-**

**Twilight Okami and Laguzgirl13: -_-...**

"Hello and welcome back to..." The Co-hosts

"AASBHCRNRMRNE!"

"-_-, I have NO idea what that means, but welcome back to Super Smash Bros Gamer 2!"

"And I must say myself, that this is a special day" Twilight Okami added.

"ZOMG! CHRISTMAS!" The Audience screamed happily.

"Wow, since when did the Audience got everything right?" Yoh said.

The Audience glared at him which made him shut up. The Torturers cheered.

"YAY! Does that mean we get to celebrate?" They asked.

"... No" Twilight Okami replied.

"WHAT! BUT THIS IS CHRISTMAS!" The Torturers yelled.

"And that why we are making a Christmas Special!" Twilight Okami called.

"O_o! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now let's check out the torture! Chopper?" Twilight Okami trailed off when she didn't hear Chopper. "FOR GOSH SAKE! WE GOT A SHOW TO GO ON WITH!"

"Twilight Okami?" Vivian called.

"WHAT?"

"Chopper isn't here, he went to celebrate Christmas"

"Oh, well, Olicrap! You do it!" Twilight Okami replied with a smirk.

"Why should I do it?" Olicrap asked.

"Well, I actually might let you off the show if-" Twilight Okami paused when she saw Olicrap went to the remote and turned on the torture. She got a walk-talke then muttered something.

"Alright I-" Olicrap paused when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see a one meter platinum brick fall. He screamed like a girl and was crushed.

"BWWWWHHHAA! Take that Olicrap!" Twilight Okami chortled.

Peach went over to the silver brick and looked curiously. "How much does this thing weight?"

"It's OVER 9000!"

"-_-, it says a ton" Peach stated.

"I know, I was inserting an internet joke!" Twilight Okami shrugged.

"WHAT THE FU-"

**KABOOM!**

All the Torturers landed on a pile as a little bomb went off.

"Not bad for an explosion. I give it a 4"

"WILL YOU STOP THIS?" Mario demanded.

"You're right, let's just read the torture"

_Reviewer: Twilight Okami/Me_

_Suggestion: Since this is a Christmas Special we're going to do a Christmas-like torture! I want Treeko to steal everyone's presents around the world, replace 'em with sticks. After that you have to go to Grand Central Station and admit it was YOU who took them presents. Oh, and did I mention they get guns, weapons and of course, get to use you as a Christmas Tree! _

"O_o! WWHHHHAAAA! NOOOOO!" Treeko screamed

"Relax; it's a natural emotion to feel right now Treeko, but you do have to do this torture" Twilight Okami reassured sarcastically.

"-_-, dam you!" Treeko growled then went to the Dressing Room.

After a minute Treeko was dressed in Santa-like clothes, holding a huge sack with twigs in it. Yoh went up to Treeko and put one of those things in your ears and listen to.

"What's this for?" Treeko asked curiously.

"Something that'll let you communicate with me encase some random guy asks who you are" Twilight Okami replied.

"Wouldn't I be called Santa?"

"No, then there'll be no inspiration," Twilight Okami paused. "Now, go to the random houses!"

"DAM YOU ALL! DAM YOU-" Treeko was cut short when he teleported away.

Treeko soon began his little adventure around the whole world planting sticks under the tree. As Treeko was about to tip-e-toe out he heard a noise.

"Excuse me but are you Santa?" A sweet and young voice asked.

Treeko turned to see a five year old girl gazing into Treeko's eyes. The Pokémon became nervous and whispered into the ear thing.

"What should I say?"

"Say something random that makes sense!"

"I... I'm the Easter Bunny's wife!" Treeko lied.

"O_o" Everyone speechless back at home.

"WHAT THE HECK! NOTHING THAT RANDOM!" Twilight Okami yelled.

"You are lying! I tell my daddy!" She cried and left.

Treeko quickly went up the chimney and looked down to see a old man who set the wood on fire, burning Treeko's ass.

"ZOMG!" He screamed and was shot in the air. "My ass..."

"Right o' Treeko, continue your work!" Twilight Okami chirped.

Treeko muttered curses and teleported away. The next house was dark, somewhere in Italy. When he entered to put some sticks in, he heard some speak.

"Chi diavolo sei?" Someone asked.

Treeko turned then panicked. It was the Mafia Boss, Antoine!

"Ahhh! Merry Christmas?"

"An English?" Antoine asked then looked down at the sticks. "Are these MY presents!"

"Say something Treeko!" Twilight Okami whispered.

Treeko extended his hand out. "Stop... In the name of love!"

"-_-" Antoine stares and gets his gun and fires at Treeko who quickly runs away.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

About ten minutes later Treeko comes to Grand Central Station, gets a microphone and yells.

"I REPLACE ALL YOUR PRESENTS WITH STICKS!"

Everyone gasped and glared at Treeko, and the police pointed at him. "Get him!"

Some guns magically appeared in the people's arms, and then they soon start firing at Treeko who was screaming. After that some kids came up and started bashing Treeko up in anger, especially the little ones. Finally some girls came took him, replaced the big tree in the station and put Treeko up.

"You can throw rocks at him, only for a dollar!" A girl said and put up a stall.

A lot of people came and bought it and threw the rocks at Treeko.

"Merry Christmas you fifty animal!" Then everyone bombarded him with stones. "And a Happy New Year"

* * *

The Audience was laughing hard along with the Judges. The Co-Hosts restrain themselves and turned to the Judges.

"Judges, what do you think?"

"WE GIVE IT A 5!" The Judges said except Edward.

"What about you, shorty?" Anna demanded.

Edward soon got pissed then roared in anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?"

"AT LEAST I'M TALLER THEN AN ATOM!"

Now Ed was pissed. He jumped over people heads, stole a gun from a dude and started firing madly. Everyone ran and ducked down from the angry Edward. Anna got out her Mini Gun and started firing back, which made the Audience duck in fright. Zelda turned to Midna and tackled her to the ground and started stabbing her. Midna got out a dagger and the two stabbed each other none stop. Daisy stole a holy grenade and threw it at Peach who caught it.

"A pear, for-" Peach paused when the grenade went off and shot her away.

Lucario soon got out his... Pokémon cards? And played with Mewtwo to the death! Twilight Okami sighed sadly but smiled.

"We'll be back on..."

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!"

"Where it's OVER 9000! And where torture is hilarious! Merry Christmas and Happy Boxing Day!"

As Anna and Edward battled it out Edward slipped on his jacked and hit his temple on the guns but making him the ground. The gun went in the air, twirling around. As he got up, the butt of the gun hit his neck making him unconscious.

"You got PWNED, n00b!"

* * *

Author's Note: I WAS going to do it yesterday, but I went to this party and time was so fast! I hope ya all enjoyed-enjoying Christmas and of course Boxing Day!


	38. Chapter 38: Cranky Insults?

Chapter 38: Cranky Insults...?

**Twilight Okami: -Going hysterical- IIIIII'MMM BAAAACKKK!**

**Tortures: -Screams like mad- NOOOOOOEZ!**

**Anna: -Slaps Twilight Okami- Where have you been anyway! It's been five months! -_-!**

**Twilight Okami: Busy... But the show is still on :D!**

**Chopper: Shall we begin filming again?**

**Twilight Okami: HECK YEAH! –dances- **

**Mario: What are you doing?**

**Twilight Okami: I JUST DANCE THE WAY I FEEL BEACHES! XD!**

**Everyone: O_o...**

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to..." The Co-Hosts began.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience cheered madly.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually remembered" Anna whistled in amazement.

"As you are all aware we've been on Hiatus since... Forever" Yoh simply said.

"But now," a voice belonging to the sadistic Twilight Okami called from the stage. "We're back!"

"YAAAAAAAAAA! GUCHI!" The Audience screamed and applauded.

"-_-... You guys haven't changed have you?" Anna asked with a sigh.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Anyway," Twilight Okami trotted back into the audience and smiled. "Let's get this show started"

"BAAAAAW!" The Torturers cried.

"Chopper, do your thing" Anna declared.

Chopper smiled then switched the channel. But the channel changed to Barney... having... a good time with... a Teletuby!

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" Everyone screamed and covered their eyes.

"SOMEONE CHANGE THE CHANNEL! FOR GOSH SAKE! THIS IS MORE DISTURBING THEN SAW!" Twilight Okami screamed.

Samus quickly got the remote and changed the channel to the torture.

"Done and done" Samus muttered.

Suddenly, before anyone could tell what the torture was a man wearing admiral clothes got up and pointed at Samus in an accusing way. Samus groaned at the sight. It was Adam Mavorlick.

"I didn't authorize you to change the channel Samus!" Adam screamed.

Samus turned around and slapped her back side. "Kiss my shiny metal ass you shit!"

Adam growled. "I also didn't authorize you to-" Adam began but got hit in the face by a rock.

Twilight Okami sighed madly. "Seriously man! Just shut up! We got a show to go on! And if you didn't wanted to change the channel, then that means you obviously enjoyed it!"

"OMG!" The Audience gasped.

"I never authorized myself to-" Adam said, but once again, got hit by a rock.

"Like seriously man, is 'authorize' the only English you, like, know?" A man called.

Everyone turned to the right side of the stage and saw Mr. Whatever!

"HI MR. WHATEVER!" The Audience greeted.

"Like, OMG, hi!" He waved.

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THE #$%%$ TORTURE!" Anna screamed.

"O_o"

_Reviewer: Twilight Okami/Me!_

_Suggestion: Wow, it's been soooooo long since I made a suggestion! Anyway, I want Cranky Kong to go to Justin Beiber concert and insult him in front of the Fangirls! No offense to anyone reading as a fan of him!_

"I... I'm to insult that whipper snapper?" Cranky asked uncertain.

"Yeah" Chopper nodded.

"OMG, I'm so his number on fan" Mr. Whatever stated sadly.

Everyone turned their eyes to Mr Whatever and stared. He muttered a 'what?' at the audience.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" Twilight Okami screamed.

Cranky Kong grumbled something madly, and then was teleported to a stage with Fangirls who love Justin Beiber.

"By the way, I want you to doodle around the Justin Beiber posters and say 'I'm Justin Beiber' while doing crap dances!" Twilight Okami screamed after Cranky Kong got teleported.

'B... but I'm an old man! Surely my grandson wouldn't mind taking my place" Cranky Kong protested with puppy eyes.

Donkey Kong gave a frighten face, which soon turn into a smirk. The gorilla also started laughing his head off!

"No way! You wish!" Donkey Kong laughed.

Cranky growled and was about to make an insult but was soon interrupted by a scream of a Fangirl.

"Are you Justin Beiber's grandpa?" She asked dumbly.

Cranky snorted and then magically got a pen and started doodling on the posters. All girls gasped at this. After that Cranky Kong turned around, and held his stick up.

"Your J Bevier sucks!" Cranky Kong shouted loudly.

All girls gave scandalized gasps and they started growling like dogs. Magically Cranky Kong's clothes were transformed into a dress and started dancing like a drunk.

"I'm Justin Beiber" He said girly.

"KILL HIM!" A Fangirl yelled on stage.

All the Fangirls screamed in agreement and charged at Cranky Kong who simply muttered.

'Help...'

Back at stage everyone was laughing at Crank Kong who was now walking a wooden plank near the tallest building in the world with girls throwing knifes at the old gorilla. Donkey Kong and Diddy laughed the hardest.

"Ha, ha! Now that's a welcome back start I loved!" Anna stated.

"WE GIVE IT A 4.5!" The Judges called.

Before the Co-hosts could say a thing, Cranky Kong came in, panting and shivering in fright.

"I... Hate... This... Show..."

"Don't the Torturers all" Twilight Okami replied sarcastically.

Crank Kong turn to the two laughing gorillas in the distance. He growled madly, got his cane that soon magically turn into a riffle. When he hopped on stage Donkey Kong and Diddy were silenced by the sight of the crazy gorilla.

"Bon Voi Ash suckers!" He screamed and started firing.

"HOLY BANANAS!" Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong scream and ran.

Peach turned to hit Daisy... but the princess wasn't there. A sudden, evil laugh caught her attention. She turned to the left to see a evil grinned Daisy with... Jig Saw next to her.

"SHE'S ALL YOURS!" Daisy laughed, not wiping the grin off her face.

Jig Saw smiled under the mask, and got out his torture gear. "Let's have some fun..." He said and charged.

"OMGOSH!" Peach screamed and ran past the Audience who moved aside as the pink-dressed princess ran from the psycho killer.

On the other hand, Lucario was having a slap fight with Mewtwo while Zelda and Midna were VS. Each other in... Mario Kart?

"DIE BEACH! I GOT A SHELL!" Zelda screamed as she drove her Wii Kart Remote.

"I'LL SQUASH YA!" Midna yelled back.

Edward got up from his chair and stared at the blond host and got out two machine guns.

"My revenge shall come!" He yelled then started firing.

Anna noticed, and then stops the bullets in the air like in Matrix: Reloaded and got her Mini Gun and started firing madly at Edward, who leaped away.

"This is madness..." The Itako shuttered while firing her Mini Gun.

"Madness?" Edward hid behind the seats of the Audience. "This... is... SPARTAN!" He yelled pride fully and started firing.

"Someone is high on caffeine" Fox muttered, and then screamed as he got shot ten times by Edward.

"SAY HELLO TO MY FRIEND!"

Everything was in utter chaos. Cranky Kong has injured Donkey Kong and Diddy and chuckled.

"I always win boys"

Suddenly the door opened, and some Fangirls came in and glared around until they noticed Cranky Kong.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM GIRLS!" A Fangirl declared.

All Fangirls screamed in agreement and got their weapons, and charged like a mob. Cranky screamed and ran for his life from the Fangirls.

"We'll be back on..." Yoh said, then duck from Peach, who leaped over him like a hurtle along with Jigsaw.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!"

"Where torture is hilarious" Twilight Okami finished, and ducked as Edward fired madly. "And someone help the high-caffeine guy!

* * *

Author's Note: I...am... SOOOOOOOOOOO (infinite and beyond) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! DX, I was... very, very busy and having an awesome holiday. I hate to admit, but I'm running out of torture ideas, which the Touteres must be happy about -_-. I also may not do the third season, due to ideas. I really, really, really hope that there are still people who'll be reading this story! As always suggest a torture, and comment :D!


	39. Chapter 39: Loulie Electric Ninja Truth

Chapter 39: Loulie Electric-Ninja-Truth DOOM

**Twilight Okami: ZOMG, only 16 tortures left!**

**Tortures: YAAAAAAY!**

**Audience: NOOEZ DX!**

**Snake: You could always dial me for women advice :D!**

**Smashers: They never work!**

**Snake: -Cries like a baby-**

**Twilight Okami: Yeah, about what Snake said, I got another humour-parody fic for the SSB section called 'Dial Snake for Women Advice'! They don't work!**

**Snake: They do! Right, Sammy Baby?**

**Samus: -gets her arm cannon- I'll kill you... And Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show and thanks reviewers for reach 140 marks!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to..." The Co-Hosts paused, waiting for an answer

"MY MUM GOT CAUGHT ON FIRE!" The Audience yelled happily

"WTH? WHAT KIND OF SHOW IS THAT? AND IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" Anna screamed madly.

"We're awesome!" The Audience yelled back.

"-_-"

"Alright, Chopper, do your thing" Yoh declared.

Chopper smiled then flicked the channel that shows Mario... kissing Britney Spears...

"_Britney, you-a must not tell-a anyone about-a our relationship_" Mario said.

"_Ok and Hit me baby one more time!_" Britney sang and Mario slapped her bottom.

Chopper changed the channel quickly to the torture, and then glanced back to see a pissed off Peach, glaring at Mario who laughed nervously.

"Peach, I-a can explain" Mario began only to get hit by a frying pan.

"SHUT IT PLUMBER!" Peach yelled and kept waking Mario who ran around the stage, being eyed by everyone.

"Just ignore them" The Co-hosts declared awkwardly.

_Reviewer: Laguzgirl13 _

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD! Oh, gosh this is hilarious as always._

_Suggestion: Tie someone to an electric chair, send a zillion ninjas to attack them, and then have that person tell a five year old that Santa isn't real, and that five year old is an assassin with a horrible temper._

"So, who is your decision, Twilight Okami?" Yoh asked curiously turning to the dark comedian.

"Loulie" She replies easily.

"WHAT! WHY?" Loulie demanded sadly.

Twilight Okami snorted at the answer. "Because you are from the Pikman series, which totally sucks! So I'd LOVE to see you get tortured like this"

Loulie just glared at her, but was suddenly pushed down onto a chair. He gave a scandalize grunt, and was strapped down by the Co-hosts. Chopper went off stage to a computer so that he could electrocute Loulie.

"Send in the ninjas!" Anna called.

Suddenly a zillion ninja came from the entrance shocking the audience. These weren't regular ninjas, but Terminator ninjas! Loulie screamed like a girl, and then started getting an electrocuted by the electric chair. Thankfully he could run (while being electrocuted XD), yet he was getting punched, kicked, stabbed and shot by the robot ninjas.

One Terminator put a tiny-microscopic flamethrower that started burning in Loulie's mouth. He screamed in misery. Another started writing something on the torso of the space man with a kunai knife, which once all the ninjas left said 'T for Rulers!'. Loulie then collapsed, with the Audience laughing.

"It still isn't over" Twilight Okami sang happily.

* * *

Magically Loulie was teleported into a room. He gazed around and gasped in shock to see a five year old child wearing a white hood, stare at him.

"Do you know where I can find Santa?" He asked innocently.

Loulie gulped but smiled and then put the child on his lap. "Look little guy, Santa doesn't exist nor does the Tooth Fairy or-"

A metallic pole hit the man's helmet smashing it and impacting on the skull of Loulie. He screamed, and he saw a child glaring at him.

"No! Santa exists!" The assassin child screamed, put his hood down.

Loulie backed away gave a puff. "Well, I got some deadly weapons to protect me!"

The assassin child stared at him in wonder. Loulie bent down and plucked out... Pikman...

Everyone from the Audience and the child stared at him in shock, while Anna whistled. "He's dead" She muttered.

The assassin chuckled in amusement. "Those things? Well I got," He paused on got out a Grenade Launcher. "A grenade launcher!" Then fired.

Loulie screamed along with the Pikman only to be blown out of the house by a grenade. He groaned as he blasted to the garden, and the child fired another shot, almost killing the man. After that the assassin lowered his launcher and got a Machine Gun, pointing at the nose of Loulie.

"Feeling lucky, punk? Or n00b as I prefer?" He asked.

Loulie gasped and pointed. "Is that Santa?"

"Where?" The kid demanded as he turned and saw no one. He turned back and saw Loulie running.

Screaming in rage, the child magically summoned a... Landmaster...

* * *

Fox gasped from the stage and pointed accusingly. "Hey, so that's the guy who stole my Landmaster!"

"Told you" Wolf said, after getting bashed by Fox.

* * *

Loulie laughed madly and cheered. "I will survive!" He sang.

A shadow cast over him, as huge as a cloud. The cosmonaut looked up, his mouth a gape.

"Oh fu-" He couldn't finish, considering the futurist tank squash him.

* * *

Everyone back at stage cracked up laughing including Olicrap.

"THAT WAS HILLARIOUS! 5!" The Judges yelled through their laughing.

Twilight Okami nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was"

"It was ok" Midnight shrugged.

Everyone turned to the black dragon and Edward screamed. "OKAY!"

"Whatever, I have my own opinion; and I was joking, it gets a five!" Midnight said.

Edward growled and was about to punch the Judge, but was restrained by a cup of caffeine and started drinking.

"Also, it's like, I'M suppose to do the whatever" Mr. Whatever stated.

"Whatever" Midnight snorted.

"OMG!" Mr. Whatever cried.

"Well, we'll be back on-"

Suddenly the walls smashed and out came Mario running for his life and behind him was a Landmaster, the one that belong to Wolf! The rear hatch opened to revile Peach who looked like she was high on sugar.

"PREPARE TO DIE ALL WHO GO AGAINST ME!" She laughed madly.

Once she closed the hatch, she started firing the cannon at Mario who just barely dodge by jumping out off the way. The tank turned around and its cannon eyed Daisy. Daisy whimpered in shock and then got shot, flying away into the distance while screaming curses at Peach. Again, the tank turned and started firing at the Audience who screamed and ran away.

"Quick! Someone stop the mad princess!" Twilight Okami demanded and jumped out of the way of the laser.

Peach kept laughing madly until she heard Mario speak.

"Stop Peach"

The Landmaster turned and saw Mario holding two RPG-7's. He sighed and screamed.

"I WILL STOP YOU!" He yelled and tried to fire, but he realized there was no ammo.

Everyone stared at him in shock and Anna sighed in anger

"OH FOR THE SHOWS SAKE!" She yelled in anger and started firing her Mini Gun.

The bullets pierced through the Landmaster, shooting Peach, making her bleed. After an awkward silence, Zelda checked on Peach.

"She's unconscious"

Everyone sighed until Mario screamed at the blond Co-host. 'WHY-A DIDN'T SHOOT-A THE FUTURISTIC TANK?" Mario demanded.

Anna shrugged. "I thought you losers were stronger than this"

"I-A NEARLY DIED!" Mario complained.

"MY LANDMASTER IS DESTROYED!" Wolf also complained.

"Uh, guys" Kirby said.

"EVEN MY DAISY GOT FLUNG OUT INTO THE UNKNOWN" Luigi argued.

"WILL YOU LISTEN? ZELDA BEEN KNOCKED OVER AND NOW MIDNA IS RIDING THE LANDMASTER!" Kirby screamed.

"What?" Everyone asked in shock.

It was true. Midna was ridding the tank, and was now trying to squash Zelda.

"We'll be back on-" Anna sighed madly.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAM-AAAAHHH!" The Audience screamed as the Landmaster fired at Zelda who ran.

"Where torture is hilarious!" Twilight Okami finished.

"BWWWWWWWHAAA! DIE!" Midna screamed as she drove the tank.

* * *

Author's Note: Do you all sense some 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' references? To answer a fellow author's question about the Judges; no, Midnight will be the last. I hope you can check my 'Dial Sake for Women Advice' story.

P.S: Laguzgirl13, I think you may like it, considering it has some Snake bashing XD!


	40. Chapter 40: Rebel Jigglypuff!

Chapter 40: Rebel Jigglypuff!

**Twilight Okami: Hello everyone!**

**Smashers: Hi, -_-!**

**Twilight Okami: I am aware that it's been a month. But, do you know how fast time goes _!**

**Sonic: -singing- Got to go fast, got to go fast!**

**Peach: That's nice Sonic. Oh, Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show...**

**Kirby: Or me! –smacked on the head- OW!**

**Meta Knight: Of course she doesn't puffball.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to..." Mr. Whatever paused.

"SUPER SMASH- whhhhaaa? What happen to the other two?" The Audience asked curiously.

"Like, those two are gone," The Audience stare in awe. "But they'll, like, come back in Supervision III"

"YEAH!"

"Whatever, so are we going to get this show on the role?" Mr. Whatever called.

The Audience screamed again happily. Mr. Whatever then did a 'come on!' move for entertainment.

"What a show off" Meta Knight muttered.

Mr. Whatever didn't seem to hear the space warrior, instead doing the splits. He turned his head to Chopper.

"Like, go and give us the torture!"

The hybrid went and turned on a video which showed all the villains in the world making a circle and going around and around.

"_Make a happy circle! Show all your love! Ha, ha, ha, ha!_" They sang.

Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf cringed, closed their eyes and looked away.

"CHANGE THE GOSH DARN CHANNEL! IT'S HORRIBLE!" The villains screamed in misery.

Chopper did so, but this time it was Jigsaw living in Playboy Mansion with lots of bikini girls tangling him like snakes. All the Torturer Boys and Mr. What-ever nose bled and grinned. Twilight Okami scowled and threw a random shoe at Chopper.

"Change the channel Chopper! This is not a pervert show!" Twilight Okami demanded madly.

Chopper did so and it came to the torture, which made all the boys groan in sadness and disappointment, even though there was Jigsaw in the movie.

_Reviewer: Foxpilot_

_Suggestion: Jigglypuff try to stage revolt against the producers, host and judges..._

Jigglypuff blinked her big eyes and gave a sly smile. "That doesn't sound so bad"

"How right you are Jiggly, so I added a few things!"

Chopper zoomed down to see another name under.

_Addition stuff has been added by the creator of Super Smash Bros Gamer 2, Twilight Okami. This includes blood, mental torture, and social torture with Crazy Hand. Children are advice not to watch this or have parental giddiness, as these scenes contain craziness that'll make your kids go hyper or worse..._

"O_O" Jigglypuff was now in shock.

Twilight Okami chortled and clapped her hands in anticipation. "Well now, how does revolting against us now? If you go against us, we'll bring in more what you'd expect"

"I'll never listen to the likes of you" Jigglypuff argued with a glare.

"Oh will you now," She paused and whistled. A giant hand with twitching fingers known as Crazy Hand came in, laughing. "Crazy Hand, I would like you to bring Miss Jiggly to the Smash Mansion and have a whole day of fun"

"oOH GAI! I WilL LoVE To!" Crazy Hand laughed and soon approached Jigglypuff.

The Pokémon backed away to a wall and shivered in horror as if it she were in the movie 'The Shining'.

"Get away from me! I'll never do this, NEVER!" Jigglypuff warned.

"That'll like, add another two hours with the hand, like ZOMG!" Mr. What-ever stated.

Jigglypuff squealed as Crazy Hand grasped her like an anaconda and then flew away to the Smash Mansion. A camera man soon followed to record the day. Jiggly was going to stay a whole day at Smash Mansion... With Crazy Hand!

* * *

**9.15 AM**

Jigglypuff was thrown into the mansion room, which had stairs coming from each size, nice wooden floors and a chandelier. She grunted as she hit the floor and stared at Crazy Hand in fear.

"I WanTZ Ta PlAy SoCCer, SMaSh oNE!" Crazy Hand demanded.

Jigglypuff gulped and when Crazy snapped his fingers, she was dressed in a Rugby Top. After that they appeared in Smash Garden, which was cut into a soccer field. When the two went on the field, Jiggly was panting and sweating. Suddenly, a shadow loomed and a huge soccer ball, and when I mean huge, I mean five metres tall! Crazy cackled.

"PlaY BALl!" He screamed and slapped the ball.

The behemoth boulder rolled, and Jiggly scream and tried to run. Soon the soccer ball was burning in blue fire, and advanced closer and closer to Jiggly. She turned and saw that it was a centimetre apart. With a squeal, she was squashed and burnt by the fire. Once the ball passed, a flat and burning Jigglypuff was left. Crazy levitated around and tried to find her.

"WhERE DiD shE GoeS?" He curiously asked. Then he looked down and squealed. "YUM! MaRsHMAllOw!"

Then the hand somehow ate Jigglypuff, who screamed as she was digested.

* * *

**11. 45 AM**

About three hours passed, and Jigglypuff was somehow poo-out of Crazy Hand. She straight away went to have a shower. She sighed in ecstasy, but her golden silence was soon cut off when she heard the door opened. The Pokémon narrowed her eyes and turned the shower off and peered through the curtains. No one there.

'_Must be the camera man..._" Jigglypuff thought unpleasantly.

As she went to the tap, she heard shoes stomping in the room. She was getting scared. The puff-ball went in the area and looked around. A scuttle was heard and she glanced around and saw a towel fall. Something was in here. She went to investigate and suddenly something jumped at her, and grasped onto her face. It was orange with hands and with a body that resembled a scorpion and spider. It was on her face! After that a random Predator came in, killed the alien and skinned Jiggly.

"OOHHHH! It'Z So CuTEZ!" Crazy cooed at the newly born alien that popped out of Jigglypuff's stomach, who lay in a bloody puddle. "YEaHZ LoOK GOEz ReD!" he complemented on her skin-less self

* * *

**2.30 PM**

After going through major plastic surgy, sewing and donating organs (from a guy that Crazy thought of killing), Jigglypuff recovered and was forced to go to the Toilet Room (Not what you think) with Crazy Hand. The giant white hand giggled and turned to the puffball who squealed.

"MY'Z GaL FriEND IZ ComING! I NEEDZ a GoOd MakE UP!" He explained.

Jiggly blinked in disbelief. Crazy Hand... has a girlfriend? Shows that anything is possible.

"You have a girlfriend? Who is she?" The Pokémon asked curiously.

"Marilyn Monroe" He replied.

"What?" Jigglypuff remarked in disbelief. Wasn't the most beautiful girl to ever live died?

"YUZ! I WanTA Yeah TA MaKE Me look Good!"

Jigglypuff smiled and nodded.

* * *

Crazy Hand was at a restraint with Marilyn Monroe who looked at him in shock. The Hand had pink finger nails, pink dress and blue lining all because of Jiggly.

"WHATZ?" Crazy asked at the singer.

"Oh it's nothing Crazy," She replied as gestured to the table. "So, what do you plan for our date?"

"I GoTZ a SIngeR to Sing 'Diamonds is a Girl's best friend' FORS yEAH!" The gigantic hand explained cheerfully.

Marilyn clapped her hand together and gave a warm smile. "Oh, thank you Crazy Hand! You really shouldn't have..."

"I HAZ!"

Jigglypuff sneered in happiness. She was going to get her revenge on Crazy Hand with her voice! She was always upset when she sang and everyone fell to sleep, but with Crazy Hand, she was shivering in anticipation.

"Hello everyone! I have a fine singer here to sing a classic song made for a couple!" The announcer said.

Everyone applauded, even Crazy applause, by banging on the table. Suddenly the man left and the curtains drawn up to revile Jigglypuff. She glared at Crazy, and when she cleared her throat, she began singing. Soon everyone fell asleep including Crazy Hand. With a sneer, Jiggly went and doodled on his face and wrote 'I hate you girl'. With an evil laugh, Jiggly hid behind the curtains.

A few minutes later, everyone woke up. When Crazy woke up, he was slapped brutally by Marilyn Monroe, who shed tears.

"I hate you Crazy! I thought you loved me!" She cried but then gave a soft sad smile. "Guess I'll be dating Pain from Naruto!"

The singer walked up to a man wearing a black cloak with red cloud symbols, messy orange hair, a bandana, piercings and surreal eyes. Pain grabbed Marilyn's arm and walked away, and stuck the rude finger at Crazy mockingly. Crazy stood there and sobbed.

* * *

**3.00 PM**

Jigglypuff skip across the corridors of the mansions, giggling to herself. She got revenge on Crazy! As she entered the Lounge, she saw a gigantic hand looking at her.

"I HAtEZ YoU!" Crazy screamed and then started to bash a screaming Pokemon.

* * *

**5.21 PM**

Jigglypuff woke up and found herself in a torture room (where was it in the mansion?) and was strapped to a board. She squealed and grunted as she tried to break free. A sudden cackle was heard and she saw Crazy.

"I HiERED JaSON AnD BarNEy to HAVE FunZ WITH Ya! And I HaVE FunZ TOOS!" Crazy screamed.

Suddenly Jason from 'Friday 13th' came in, wearing his killer clothes and with Barney by his side. The two approached to the puffball, which tears in her eyes.

"SINGZ!"

Barney cleared his throat and started singing along with Jason, who started cutting Jigglypuff's arms.

"_I love you! You love me! We are a big happy family! With a great big hug!_" Jason and Barney sang. Jason then started drawing doodles on the creature.

"_And a kiss from me to you!_" Jason sang and then got a random toad that kissed Jiggly, much to her disgust,

"_Won't you sing with me too?_" Barney finished and then did some pole dancing near a torture gear.

Crazy Hand soon started singing, and then brought in the Predator and baby alien that Jiggly encountered in the bath room. Jigglypuff screamed as she was skinned and ripped out of alive. Finally, everyone left. Curious, the puffball looked around and sighed in relief. But her relief was broken when the very same soccer ball squashed and burnt her. Barney, Jason and Crazy all had pieces of marshmallows.

"WhaATZ KinDS OF ToILET YE HaZ?" Crazy asked randomly as he ate a part of his marshmallow.

* * *

**8.12 PM**

After another plastic surgery, stitching and being poo-out off, Jigglypuff couldn't wait to get to sleep. She made sure to barricade the door and install some cameras she stolen from the concert. Tomorrow morning, she'll be free and sew the whole Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 staff for everything that's happened! As the Pokémon sighed and went to sleep, she heard a bang in the distance.

Emerald eyes opened, and then closed. The same noise came, and Jiggly got up and glanced around. She tripled check to make sure the little alien wasn't hear... but it was coming from outside. She opened the curtains and saw a hump-heads, bony, black alien screech at her and broke through the window.

Jigglypuff screamed and was abused. Crazy came in and then started to slap Jigglypuff, and then Barney did disturbing pole dances in front of her. This was the worst day ever!

* * *

The whole Audience laughed and fell of their chairs. It was the very next day, and Jigglypuff returned, having a major mental break down and shivering in fright.

"It was horrible! He tortured me with ducks; he showed me marshmallows in the fridge! It was horrible!" Jigglypuff explained.

"And like, that was dam funny! Ha, ha! Like, what are your scores judges?" Mr. What-ever asked.

"WE GIVE IT A 5!" The Judges screamed happily.

Twilight Okami chuckled. "Well, we'll be back on..."

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER 2!" The Audience yelled.

"Yeah. Oh by the way. I like, hired Crazy, to like, look after you forever!" Mr. What-ever told Jigglypuff.

The doors flung open and a oh-so familiar hand levitated in.

"Hi!" Crazy called

"No... NOOOOOOOOO!" Jigglypuff screamed, snatched a random gun from Zelda and fired madly at the hand.

The hand groaned and collapsed on the floor. Everyone gasped and Crazy Hand fans stood up from the Audience.

"YOU KILLED HIM! DIE!" They screamed.

All fans screamed and raced after Jiggly, who fired madly at them, only for Mr. What-ever to throw the gun away.

"Lie, no shooting!"

"WHATEVER!" Jiggly mocked as she ran across the stage.

Mr. What-ever gasped, then got a Mini Gun. "DON'T LIKE, MOCK ME!"

He fired, and all the audience ducked from the mad host as Jiggly ran across. Chaos was everywhere, as Jiggly dodged, Lucario fought Mewtwo in Poker, Midna and Zelda had a cat fight, and Peach stole a jet-fighter and was shooting at Daisy. Twilight Okami sighed madly.

"Where torture is hilarious..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Logest chapter in Gamer history! Sorry for not updating! I only got one review for the previous chapter? Heck, everyone went back to school. Please guys, I NEED IDEAS! Oh, and to Laguzgirl13, I did your request in my 'Dial Snake for Women Advice' :D! Thank you all for reading my most (so far) popular fic! Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41: Nightmare's Disturbia

Chapter 41: Nightmare's Disturbia

**Twilight Okami:...**

**Tabuu: What's wrong with you; lost your tongue? XD!**

**Twilight Okami: No Tron-wannabe! Everyone should know that we have a Disclaimer!**

**Kirby: Oh yeah :)! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the shows**

**Tabuu: Or the stupid y- -Gets bombarded by Tabuu fans-**

**Peach: Tabuu... has fans? O_o**

**Twilight Okami: Heck... that wasn't supposed to happen... We also have around 13-11 tortures left!**

"Like hi and welcome back to..." Mr. What-ever paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GOT PREGNANT!" The Audience yelled happily.

"Like, WTH? It's Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 or simply SSBG2" Mr. What-ever explained.

"Not to mention that we are near the end of our show" Twilight Okami called out.

"YEAHZ!" Torturers cheered.

"Now then, let's like check the channel Chopper" Mr. What-ever demanded.

"**I like YAHZ!" **Chopper called. Everyone noticed that he was holding a bottle... of whisky.

"No, like don't be drunk!"

"**WHAtZ To MAKEZ OUtS?**" Chopper called and threw the bottle at Mr. What-ever.

Unfortunately, the bottle went into the host's mouth, making him drink the whole bottle making the host happy and excited... too much.

"**Hug My Hair everyone**" Mr. What-ever said to the torturers.

"But why do we-"

"**HUG THE HAIR OR SUFFER THE POWER OF THE WINDMILL OF LOVE!**" Mr. What-ever screamed.

"O_o" The Torturers reluctantly hugged Mr. What-ever's hair and then kept a clean distance away from the drunken host.

"**ThaNKZ! NoWZ PlAYS STrIPZ ThE HYbrIDS!**" He declared and stared at Fox, Falco, Wolf, Diddy and Dixie.

"ZOMG, RUN!" All four hybrids in clothes screamed and ran around the audience.

Mr. What-ever magically stole a helicopter and started firing in the audience, trying to capture the hybrids on the loose. The drunken Chopper was chewing on the remote thinking it was fiancée and making humming sounds while Pichu came and did the same with a can of sugar. The TV flickered and it finally reach the torture.

"Somebody read it!" Twilight Okami screamed and ducked under the firing. "And somebody stop Mr. What-ever or I'll give them another torture!"

All the Torturers gasped then magically got out machine guns and fired at Mr. What-ever. As the drunk man went around, he got shot multiple times and soon he collapsed on the floor. Awkward silence came into the room.

"Uh... You didn't have to kill him..." Twilight Okami stated.

"OMG, HE'S DEAD?" Peach screamed.

The Audience nodded and then Peach dramatically said. "I will do the power of resuscitation!"

Quickly the princess went through the audience and quickly did resuscitation on Mr. What-ever. Sadly the dumb princess didn't know that doing it was making him bleed more...

"A part from that let's read the torture and tie Chopper up!"

Soon Chopper was tied up to a log, while the mad buck laughed. "**When I rule da world TRAINS WILL MAKE LOVE WITH PONYS!**"

"That's... nice..." Mario muttered and turned to Twilight Okami. "Who's not going to get doubled tortured?"

"No one, because you all shot Mr. What-ever," Twilight Okami laughed. "But still, I'll sew you for hurting the host"

"Damn!" The Torturers swore sadly.

"Well then, I might as well read the torture" Twilight Okami declared.

_Reviewer: Twilight Okami/Me!_

_Suggestion: I've been suddenly thinking that we should do a chapter based on self-inserts and Internet stuff. So, I'm using Nightmare for the torture; he's going to a place where insert-jokes are common :D!_

"..."

"...? Is that harsh or what?" Twilight Okami questioned.

"**CAN-YA DO THE SHUFFLE!**" Chopper screamed, doing random belly flops on the stage.

"No I can't and this torture doesn't sound too bad" Nightmare snorted with pride.

The authoress raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know about these type of jokes?"

"Likewise, I do, but then again I haven't experience them" Nightmare replied.

"Well it'll be a first!" Twilight Okami paused then shot her hands out. "AUTHOR POWERS!"

In a flash of light, Nightmare disappeared leaving everyone here to be quiet and watch the torture.

"**I LIKE WANT YOU ALL... INSIDE MEZ!**" Mr. What-ever said.

"O_o"

* * *

Nightmare found himself in a meadow, with a few trees circling around him. The creature glared around, wanting to find away to get out of this mess.

"Hey, Charlie!" A voice called.

Nightmare turned to see two unicorns; blue and pink near some sort of ship, smiling at Nightmare in a bizarre way that would scare children.

"Yeah Charlie, let's go find Snowman!" The pink unicorn declared.

"I'm not this Charlie you speak of" Nightmare stated.

"Let's find Snowman to save the future!"

Suddenly, they shot out their tongues (which are long) at Nightmare, who cringed at this.

"GROSS!"

"Time to go, Charlie!"

Suddenly then went to a river and saw a guy wearing a cloak, holding a bomb in his hand and a floating head next to him.

"Hey, I guess this is the ship to Snowman" The Cloak commented.

"Yeah, let's go and then we'll save the world!"

"Hey, we're going!" The pink unicorn argued.

Before anyone could reply, the cloak threw a random axe in the snap of his fingers at the face of the punk unicorn, killing it.

"That's what you get, when you get my axe of cabalism," Cloak paused and pointed at the dead unicorn. "Right in your face"

Nightmare yelled at the sight of the dead unicorn while the blue one just glared at Cloak.

"Ring, ring!"

"Hello?" Cloak replied uncertainly.

"Ring, ring!"

"Hello? I still haven't gotten my..." He paused and stared in ecstasy. "Delicious crab meat"

"What the fu-"

**BOOM!**

All the characters blew up into the air along with Nightmare. Suddenly Nightmare landed back on the grass and saw the cloak, holding... a spoon.

"No... NOOOOOO!" Nightmare screamed at the sight.

The Cloak stalked him everywhere he went, hitting Nightmare with the spoon constantly at the neck. Soon he reached an old hut and entered to see a fat man known as Mayor Bo.

"Oh hello there; would you like to come to my bed... with me?" He asked.

"... Uh, no... Thank you" Nightmare sighed, even though he was being hit by a spoon.

"You can have some cookies if you like" Bo inquired.

"No, and I bet you drugged them' Nightmare sighed then looked back at the door, wincing as his head kept being hit by a spoon. "Now can I get out of here?"

"Sorry, but the door is locked and the key is in my pocket... if you want to reach in" Bo said seductively.

"Ugghhh..." Nightmare growled.

"WEEGGE!" Bo and Spoon Man screamed.

"WHA- ARGUH!"

* * *

Everyone laughed as Nightmare experienced the 'Weegge' joke. Soon Nightmare appeared on stage, very disturbed about what had happened.

"We give it a 3!" The Judges yelled.

"**IZ LIKE WUV YOU!" **Mr. What-ever called.

Twilight Okami sighed sadly. "Seems that Mr. What-ever is drunk; anyhow, did you enjoy the torture Nightmare?"

"No..." Nightmare squeaked.

"Well too bad; because I have brought some few inserts!" She giggled.

"What the fu-NO!" Nightmare paused.

**BOOM!**

Nightmare was shot across the room and broke at the wall. Mr. What-ever had an RPG-7 fired at the creature.

"**ExploSIVES LIkE is OVER 9000! NEIGH!**" Mr. What-ever laughed.

"Yes it is; so we'll be..."

"**I BLOW!**" Mr. What-ever screamed and fired his RPG-7 at the Audience.

Everyone screamed and ran around dodging the still-drunken host, who laughed darkly. The walls crumbled like dust and the stage cracked like glass.

"**I LiKE YOuZ!**" Chopper yelled to a random cross-dresser.

"Leave me alone!" The cross-dresser screamed and ran.

The whole area was falling apart which made everyone worried. Twilight Okami dodged a fire and turned to Edward.

"Can you fix this building?"

"CAFFINE!" Edward argued at Pichu.

"SUGAR!"

The she-wolf sighed and pointed to the exit.

"Abandon awesome-expensive place!" She screamed.

Everyone ran to the exit like antelope and dodged the weapons being fired and a hitting Chopper. Soon everyone was out of the building and saw that it collapsed like a model. Twilight Okami went up to the rubble and went down on all fours.

"MY PLACE!" Twilight Okami screamed madly. "You manic! You blew it up! Darn you, darn you!"

"Do I sense some 'Planet of the Apes' references?" Kirby stated.

"SHUT UP KIRBY!"

"UGGGGHHH MY... SOMETHING!" Kirby sobbed and ran away.

"What the-"

**BOOM!**

YAY! Super Smash Bros Gamer 2 is where torture is hilarious!

Mr. What-ever came from the rubble and looked around and gave a scandalized gasp. "Like, what happened here?"

Everyone sighed while Twilight Okami answered the host by chocking him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Time goes fast, yeah. –Nods- Anyhow, I'm kind of losing interest; but I'm trying hard to finish it yet making it funny! Not the funniest, but something new. Please review and suggest :D!**


End file.
